House of Mab
by DoctorPandorica
Summary: *Fairy Land* Once Upon a Time there lived two sisters ,Odette and Odile,cursed by their vial father .Until one day true love's kiss broke their curse,sadly their happily ever afters were not what they hoped. *Our World* After journeying with friend Emma to return her son , Detective Katrina Veil finds herself forced to confront her own past and her ex-husband. Rumpel/Gold X OC
1. Chapter One:Homeward Bound

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

* * *

**Chapter One: Homeward Bound**

_*Once Upon a Time*_

_ Robin Hood held her breath as she waited outside of the cave, in which Rumplestiltskin remained imprisoned; she had to go see him ...right? True, she knew what was to come with Regina's plan to send all the inhabitants of their world to a miserable one. So miserable in fact it was guaranteed to, as Regina put it, destroys all of their happiness and forgets their previous lives. However, Robin also knew that while such a curse as Regina's was impossible to prevent, it was an entirely different matter to break. She had already found a proper vessel in which to transport the queen safely to this new world unharmed. An old tree from Robin's childhood home, said tree had been said to have immense protection powers a gift given to her and her sister by their mother, Queen Mab, just before her passing._

_ Yet, all the her plans would be all for not without the name of Snow's child , for Robin knew that if anything were to happen to Snow her child would their only hope. And in her old age she had learned many things, chiefly amongst them a person's name held a great deal of power to it. The sort of power that could only be procured by those whom held ties to elder magic like her and Rumple, the kind of magic that in this case could be used to find someone .Henceforth, provided all the more reasoning for Robin to work with Rumple, in fact, she was most assured that he would no doubt already have a plan of his own to break the curse making him even more of a necessary ally. Said thought drew her back to the matter at hand; would he be willing to speak with her after her betrayal of him? Suddenly another sharp surge of pain shot through her she let out a gasp, the curse was already consuming the forests, she had to hurry. _

_ Within seconds in her place was white wolf with her late father's black hooded cloak trailing along as it bounded into the cave after sensing that the coast was clear. As she began to approach with caution staying in the shadows, she could hear someone humming. This suddenly stopped, just as quickly as it had started,_

_"You can come out, love" the source of the humming called out to her, "It's only us"_

_ Within moments Robin had regained her true form pulling the old hood from her face, stepping from the shadows slightly surprised by his welcoming nature towards her._

_"Rumple, and here I was thinking you were going to be rather cross with me", She admitted lightly as strolled leisurely towards the captive inside the cage, despite a lingering sense of caution still within her._

_"All water under the bridge dearie" he assured her as she removed the cloak entirely from her person._

_"You seem cheerful" Robin noted, "I suppose Snow came to you after all and naturally while you told them about the curse, you intern wanted something as well and I think we both know what that is, so..."_

_"Yes, dearie" he played along_

_"The name"_

_"What name" _

_"The baby"_

_"I don't have the slightest I.."_

_"Don't do this ,not now" she barked ," I know Snow's child is going to be a girl, just like I know that because the curse is of your own creation your memory will be intact when it takes full effect. And counting on you to be well you, you've tricked the Regina to set you up comfortably in this new world where she'll be under your influence"_

_"Spying again"_

_"Only a little" Robin playfully confessed _

_"You naughty thing"_

_"Now, the name" Robin urged_

_"My, my,my why so worried my little song bird" he teased_

_"I swear ,this is your way of giving me hell for that whole Cinderella fiasco " Robin huffed "Let me guess you're going to keep harassing me till I make a deal with you"_

_"Well, if you insist"_

_"Oh for the love of ...I WAS JOKING" She snapped before nearly biting her tongue as another shot of pain surged through her, " Fine , fine whatever you want just hurry"_

_"A kiss, after all " _

_He then suddenly roughly wrapped an arm around her waist pulling Robin flat against the bars with his face right next to hers , "you must agree that you and I both know there was always something between us"_

_She scoffed and pulled him into a kiss , she felt him smirk before the hand around her waist grabbed her ass causing her to gasp, and he took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. _

_Robin slapped him as hard as she could and pulled away as he laughed in triumph,_

_"The name"_

_"You know that wasn't very nice dearie" he teased _

_To which she produced a dagger at his throat_

_"As you wish dearie ,Emma"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KAT "

The sound of someone screaming her name brought Detective Katrina Veil out of her dream in a jolt. She see her roommate Emma Swann sprinting as fast she could in her black pumps, to which Katrina flew open the car door to help her. Only to have a man fly blindly into the door falling to the ground,

"Whoa ...my bad"

"Don't feel so bad " Emma assured as Katrina helped her to hoist the mystery man up while she handcuffed him and throw him in the back of her yellow bug ,"You just caught the sleazy bag we were trying to bring in"

" Yeah for us" Kat smiled triumphantly , "Well, let's drop off Mr. Assface and head home"

The Kat and Emma lumbered in exhausted into their apartment

"O.k , we're back" Emma coaxed as she lazily kicked off her black pumps, "So, what's in the box"

Kat made her way over to the kitchen counter placing said white box down with care ,before replying innocently.

"Nothing much"

Emma sighed and followed suit opening the box in question hap hazardly and paused at the content inside.

"Kat, you didn't have to...I mean not that I "

"You're welcome", Katrina stated simply ,placing a single star candle on the frosting covered cupcake with a small smile "Make a wish "

Emma smiled softly in return before closing her eyes ,as if to make a wish and blew out the candle. The somewhat cheesy moment was interrupted by a loud knock at the door,

"Wow ,those things work fast"

Emma made her way over to the door ,which opened to reveal a young boy about 9 or 10.

"Can we help you " Emma inquired

"Are you Emma Swann" the young boy asked

"Yeah ,who are you "

"My name is Henry , I'm your son

(DUN DUN ...DUN!)

Without another word Henry made his way into the apartment

"Whoa kid, I don't have a son" Emma defended , "Where are your parents"

"Ten years ago did you give up a baby for adoption" Henry asked

Emma froze

"That was me"

"Give me a minute" Emma muttered before she made a b-line for the bathroom.

"So, you're Katrina Veil " Henry asked turning his attention to only adult left in the room

"What" she reflexive turnaround from her attempt to pour herself a glass of wine

"Ms. Blanchard said that you were married to Mr. Gold" he explained, " She said you and he were complete opposites and everyone was convinced you did it because he tricked you or something "

"I'm sure they ...You're from Storybrooke aren't you " Katrina's mind began to whorl as she spotted Henry's book , " You thirsty"

Henry nodded again

"HEY EMMA WE GOT ANY JUICE" Katrina called out mostly with the hope of drawing Emma back into the room.

By the time Katrina had Henry situated Emma had bravely ventured out of the bathroom.

"We should probably get going" Henry said

"Going where" Emma questioned

"I want you to come home with me "

"O.k kid I'm calling the cops"

But, before Emma could even dial the number or Katrina could counter with sarcasm about Emma's choice in action Henry responded

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me"

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother" Emma finished

"Yep"

"You're not gonna do that"

"Try me "

Emma turned to Kat with a look of frustration to which she merely let out a short laugh

"I'm starting to like this kid"

"O.k kid you're pretty good", Emma admitted "But, here's the thing there is not a lot I'm great at in life. But, I have one skill...let's call it a superpower I can tell when any one is lying ...and you kid are"

Emma began to dial 911 again

"Wait ,please don't call the Cops" Henry begged , "Just come home with me"

"Where is home"

"Storybrooke , Maine" Katrina finally spoke up earning an odd look from Emma

"Storybrooke" Emma repeated in utter disbelief, " Serious"

"Mmhhm" Henry confirmed

"Yeah road trip" Katrina interjected earning a sigh from Emma and smile from Henry

"I'm hungry" Henry interjected after what seemed like hours of silence, "You wanna stop somewhere"

Katrina was seated in the back after having let Henry sit next to Emma sketching in her journal finishing up an older sketch of a large house .

"This isn't a road trip" Emma explained , " We're not stopping for snacks"

"Why not" Henry asked

"Quick complaining kid", "Remember I could've put your butt on a bus, and I still could"

"You know I have name, it's Henry"

Emma paused before gesturing to the book in Henry's lap and asking

"What's that"

"I'm not sure you're ready" Henry admitted

"What is that book of fairy tales"

"There not fairy tales, every story in this book actually happened" Henry confessed

"Of course they did" Emma muttered under her breath

"Use your superpower to see if I'm lying " henry defend

"Just because you believe in something doesn't make it true"

"And just because you don't doesn't make it untrue" Katrina muttered under her breath not even looking up from her sketching.

"That's exactly what makes it true" Henry defended, "You two should know more than anyone"

That statement actually peaked Katrina's interest,

"Why's that" she questioned

"Because you're both in this book"

"Oh kid , you've got problems" Emma sighed

"Yep, and you're going to fix 'me"

"Alright kid ,so how about in address"

"24th not telling you street"

Emma pulled the car to a screeching halt before exiting car compelling Henry to follow suit while Katrina remained seated lost in her thoughts taking in the sight of town she had spent 18 long years in.

Until the sight the town psychiatrist Archie Hopper brought back to reality as she rolled down the window to say hello

"Hey Archie"

"Katrina" Archie replied with a shock " Wow it's been "

"A while , yeah I know "

"Right " Emma interrupted, " hate to interrupted but, we've got to be getting the kid back home"

"Of course" Archie confirmed, "well you can't really miss it Mayor's house is the biggest on the block"

Katrina blanched , "The mayor, Regina's you're mother"

"Maybe" Henry mumbled nervously

"Where were you today Henry" Archie interjected, "You missed your session"

"Oh well", Henry began "I forgot to tell you I went on a field trip"

Archie sighed on got down on Henry's level

"Henry, what did I tell you about lying" Archie prodded, " In the end answering one's dark side never solves anything"

"O.k, we really should be getting him home"

"Right sure have a good night , you be good Henry" Archie smiled, "It was great seeing you again Katrina"

To which Katrina merely nodded in confirmation before rolling up the window and taking her place in the back once again.

Emma waited till Archie was good distance away before turning back to Henry

"So that's you're shrink"

"I'm not crazy" Henry replied quickly

"Didn't say that " Emma defended, " He just doesn't seem cursed to me, and maybe he is just trying to help you"

"He's the one who needs help, he just doesn't know.."

"He's a fairy tale character" Emma finished

"None of them do or remember who they are" Henry finished before making his way back into the car

"Convenient I see " Emma admitted "So who is he supposed to be"

"Jimney Cricket"

"Ah , the lying thing" Katrina spoke up

"Thought I saw your nose grow" Emma admitted to Henry

"I'm not Pinocchio"

"Of course you're not because that would be ridiculous" Emma responded sarcastically before the three of them drove off .

As the car pulled to a stop the three exited out

"Where are you going" Emma inquired

"Emotional support"

Thus the party continued on ward to house of Regina,

"Ya know, luv" Katrina adressed Henry ," You're parents must be worried sick"

"I don't have parents" Henry correct, " I have a mom and she's evil"

"Well, that's a bit extreme" Emma stated

"She is " Henry admitted ," She doesn't love me..she only pretends to"

"Kid" Emma tried, "I'm sure that's not true"

As if on cue the front door opened and a rather frantic looking Regina came barreling out

"Henry" Regina cried enveloping the young boy in hug , "Are you o.k, what happened"

"I found my real mom" Henry snapped and ran inside the house leaving Regina looking hurt.

To which she turned to Emma with a look of utter shock,  
"You're Henry's birth mother"

"Hi" Emma smiled weakly

"I'll just go and check on the lad " a strong voice , Katrina recognized to belong to Sheriff Graham ,offered before also turning and heading back inside.

Just as quickly as she appeared Regina throw on a forced smile and asked

"How would you two like some of the best apple cider you've ever tasted"

"I'm fine but, I think something much stronger is required for this one" Katrina admitted hinting toward Emma

"How did he find me " Emma asked as Regina set about the task of pour drinks

"No idea" Regina confessed, " He was only three weeks when I adopted him records were sealed, and I was told the birth mother didn't want any contacted"

Regina eyed Katrina with great irritiation as she hand Emma her drink

Katrina shifted uncomfortably looking away

"You were told right" Emma assured

"And the father" Regina inquired

"There was one"

"Do I need to be worried about him"

"Nope, doesn't even know"

"Do I need to be worried about you miss Swan"

Emma froze before responding

"Absolutely not"

"Madame Mayor you can relax" Sheriff Graham called out as he strolled down the stairs , "Other than being a tired little boy ,Henry is fine"

"Thank you Sheriff"

To which Graham nodded in confirmation and proceeded to leave .

"I am sorry he dragged you two out of your lives" Regina sighed, " I don't know what's gotten into him"

"Kid's having a rough time" Emma interjected as the three made their way into what looked like Regina's study , "happens"

"It's just that ever since I became mayor balancing things has become busy" Regina confessed "You two have jobs I assume"

"We keep ourselves busy"

"Imagine having another one on top of it " Regina sighed " but, that's being a single mom so I push for order and I strict...I suppose but, I do it for his own good"

"Naturally, I am mean what parent doesn't want their kid to excel at life" Katrina admitted

"You don't think that makes me evil do you"

"He's probably just say that because of the fairy tale thing" Emma inserted

"What fairy tale thing " Regina questioned

"Oh you know " Katrina encouraged "his book ,he thinks everyone is a fairy tale character from it for example he thinks Archie is Jimney Cricket"

"I am sorry I really have no idea what you are talking about"

Catching wind of Regina's on coming frustration Katrina intervened,

"You know it's really none of our business ,we should be going anyway"

"Of Course"

As the two headed back two began to head home Katrina found herself reaching in the back for her forgotten journal when she found to her dismay something else , Henry's book.

" He's a sneaky wee bastard 'int he " Katrina sighed as she settle back in her seat book in hand

"What" Emma looked to see what she meant and groaned when she say the book

"EMMA LOOK OUT"

Emma look up swerved to avoid the wolf in the middle of the road causing her to crash into the towns "Welcome" sign

"O.k ow" Katrina groaned as she tried to ease herself back from the dashboard and promptly collapsed back down as the world around her slowly began to fade away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma awoke groggily to the sight of Katrina sitting aside her patiently starring out from behind the bars of the jail cell they were locked in.

"Good morning star shine" Katrina stated not even looking back

"Ah you're awake" an elderly man Katrina recognized to be Marco, noticed with a warm smile, "Katrina tells me you're Henry's mother how nice for him to have you back in his life"

"Actually I was just dropping him off" Emma admitted massaging her throbbing head before turning to Katrina "Is there anyone here you don't know"

"Well, I was pretty much a model citizen helping those in need when and where ever I could" Katrina clarified, "Not to mention the old ball and chain practically owning the whole town"

"Wait...you were married"

The man next to them started in before Emma could get her answer

"Don't blame you, they're all brats, who needs them"

"Well, I would give anything for one" Marco interjected turning his attention more toward Emma, "My wife and I tried for many years but, it was not meant to be"

"Well cry me a river" the man next to Katrina and Emma interrupted again

"Leroy" came the voice of Sheriff Graham as he unlocked Leroy's cell door, "If I'm going to let you out you are going to need to behave, put on a smile"

To which Leroy put on most fake smile he possible could before taking his leave.

"Serious" Emma huffed leaning against the cell door

"Regina's drinks are a lot stronger than we thought" Graham quipped

"I wasn't drunk" Emma scowled, "There was wolf standing in the middle of the road"

"A wolf, right"

"Graham" A familiar voice rang out causing Katrina to groan

"Here comes her Highness" Katrina drawled

Sure enough in marched the mayor herself

"Henry's runaway again we have to…" she paused as she caught sight of Emma and Katrina in one of the jail cells, "What are they doing here"

"Here we go" Katrina muttered

"Do you know where he is" Regina demanded as she marched up to the two

"Regina, relax we haven't seen him since we dropped him off at your house" Katrina assured

"Besides we've got a pretty good alibi" Emma hinted

"Well he wasn't in his room this morning" Regina insisted

"Try his friends"

"He doesn't really have any, kind of a loner"

"Every kid has friends, you check his computer if he's close to someone he'd be emailing them"

"And you know this how"

"Finding people is sort of our thing" Katrina stepped in

"Oh here is an idea" Emma interjected, "You let us out and we help you find him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma sighed as she examined Henry's computer, "Smart kid cleared his inbox, I'm smart too a little hard drive disc recovery unit ought a do the trick"

"I'm a little old fashioned in my techniques" Graham confessed surveying Emma's work, "handling papers, knocking on doors that sort of thing"

"That's on salary, we get paid for delivery"

"Well would you look at that," Katrina observed, "His receipt for a website – . ….classy"

"It's expensive. He has a credit card?" Emma questioned

"He's ten." Regina deadpanned

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard… Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

"Henry's Teacher"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As we build our bird houses, remember" Mary Margret began to address her students "what you're making is a home, not a cage. The bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures. If you love them and they love you, they will always find you."

The bell rang interrupting her speech

"We'll pick this up after recess. No running!"

The kids file out of the classroom, while Regina shoved through them with Katrina and Emma trailing behind her

"Miss Mills. What are you doing here?"

"Where's my son?" Regina demanded

"Henry, I assumed he was home sick with you." Mary Margret confessed absent mindedly staring at Katrina who silently mimed that now was not the time for Hellos.

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Regina damned gesturing to Emma

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm his… I'm his…" Emma tried to find the correct word

"The woman who gave him up for adoption." Regina snipped

"You don't know anything about this do you?" Emma asked

"No, unfortunately not." Mary Margaret sighed

To Which Mary Margaret looked through her wallet only to find that her credit card is missing.

"Clever boy… I should never have given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?"

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it." Mary Margret confessed

"I sent it to her" Katrina admitted, "I tried my hand at writing and failed but, I thought the kids would enjoy the stories"

Regina stared wearily at Katrina, "Be that as it may, what he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time.

She turned to leave, knocking over a stack of books before calling out, "Have a nice trip back to Boston"

"Well she's still a piece of work "Katrina sighed

"Sorry to bother you." Emma apologized

"No it's… It's okay. I hear this is partially my fault."

"How's the book supposed to help?" Emma asked

"What do you think stories are for?" Katrina questioned, "These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense."

"I use to read to Mary's class" Katrina explained, "One of those numerous good deeds I told you about, anyway I felt bad about leaving ,so I sent the book as sort of a (Sorry/Goodbye) present"

"Good to see at least someone is enjoying them", Katrina admitted "Besides , it sounds like he needs them"

"Yeah, she's kind of a hardass." Emma agreed

No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child." Mary Margret sighed, "He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face – why would anyone give me away? …I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

"It's okay." Emma assured

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is, don't you?" Katrina asked hopefully

"You might want to check his castle. And Kat is was great seeing you again"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry is sat alone on his 'castle', which is actually a wooden castle-shaped slide at a playground. The playground is along the shore.

Emma sighed and began to walk up behind him, carrying his book.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Na this is a well" Katrina tried to choose her words wisely, "I just remember I need to go see someone"

"What happened to moral support?"

"Trust me I'm not needed here" Katrina assured heading back into to town

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina held her breath as she waited outside her ex-husband's pawn shop

"C'mon on luv" she coaxed herself as she pushed opened the door the familiar sound of a tinkling bell filled the air, "You can do it"

"Hello" Katrina called out

Nothing

"Hello" Katrina tried again lamely, "Traitorous back stabbing ex-wife here to grovel at her husband's feet"

"Well, if it isn't my little song bird"

Katrina whirled around to come face to face with Mr. Gold himself

"Hello, Rupert" Katrina greeted softly

"Now now I know things haven't been" Gold searched aimlessly for the right words, "fair between us but, there's no reason to be formal, now is there, Robin"

Katrina tensed a the use of her old alias

"Relax dearie, it's just us" he assured as he leaned in closely, brushing a strand of hair from her face

"Well", Katrina snapped pulling away "Then maybe you can explain why of all the possible homes you could find for Henry you give him to...to her"

"Well, maybe if you came back you would have had a say..." he admitted as he made his way to the back room with Katrina close behind.

"Oh don't you dare" Katrina snapped moving swiftly in front of Mr. Gold, "We both know you had your little plan drawn out long before then. Besides Emma needed someone, it's one thing to be all alone but, to give up a child"

"And of course, I wouldn't know what it feels like to lose a child" he sneered sarcastically

"Give up a child, not lose him because of cowardice" she snipped in return pausing as realization struck her , "oh ...I get it you're upset I left"

"Well, I will admit my options for company has significantly dropped in quality since you've been gone" he quipped ignoring her insult

"Oh poor you"

She boldly moved her hand over his which tightly gripped his cane her teal blue eyes meeting his golden brown pools.

Mr. Gold let out a light laugh before continuing further into the back room

"Well now that you're here I believe I have something for you, I would have sent it to you but"

"You seriously are not going to ask me about the divorce" she asked, "And is there any particular reason Regina isn't hounding me trying to figure out what I've been up to for the past ten years"

"As clever as you are my dear I am no fool to your ways" he admitted, "What other reason could you have to leave a town that adores you ,if not to flee a husband they believe tricked you into your own personal hell"

"And here I was feeling smart," Katrina pouted "Actually now that I think about it Regina was never really that strong when it came to common sense but, I guess she makes up with her determination and deviance. So what's this something of mine you kept?"

"It's at home actually"

"Oh I see", Katrina attempted to play along, "it must be extra special than if you are keeping it at home you only do that for your most prized possessions"

"It's certainly worth more to you than I especially in its condition" he hinted as he stopped and turned to face her, "Then again it's just a chip"

Katrina response caught her throat as she her the last bit of his so called hint, in fact all she could make out was,

"Why"

"Why did I keep it"

Oh he knew why because she would have killed him if he got rid of it. If anything it was why did he keep it at their…his house as she mentioned before he only kept _his _most prized possessions at his house.

"Why would you keep it at your house instead of here?"

"Forgive me for respecting your personal property" he paused moving toward her "Or did you think there was another reason, to be honest I was surprised you left it in the first place"

"I should go find Emma"

As Katrina turned to leave she felt a hand grip her wrist firmly stopping her in her tracks

"Was it for you or me, I wonder"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Was it to remind you to come back or …"

"Or what "Katrina snipped, "You, to remind you I was coming back, why the bloody hell would I do that"

"Come now dearie," quipped pulling her flush against him "You and I both know there was always something between us"

"I'm getting a bad case of déjà vu" Katrina groaned remembering their last conversation before they were brought to their current world, "but, lucky me this time there are no bars to stop me from kicking your ass should try to grab mine again"

"I remember a time when you didn't complain about my advances. In fact, you were more than willing to …"

He barely finished his sentence before her lips were on his, her arms wrapped around his neck.

To which he gladly reciprocated, his free hand becoming entangled in her raven black curls .All the while pushing up against a nearby table, pausing only to lift her onto it.

"Just like old times" he purred nuzzling her before pulling back to have a proper look at her disheveled form before sighing in defeat winding a curl around his finger, "Well, almost"

"You're one to talk" Katrina scoffed, "Now that I mention it, I miss the old you"

"Really", he pressed as he gingerly began nipping at her neck

"You're all stiff and proper now"

"I think you'll find that at the moment you'll find only half of that to be true"

"Still poetic, I see" She drawled sarcastically as she nuzzled under his chin

She jumped as she felt his hand, which had slipped into her skirt undetected, grab her ass

"Oh no, not now" she pressed, "I really should go find Emma"

"I am sure she'll be fine" he continued to reassure

"I...really...need" she whimpered trying to focus as his lips latched on to her neck with a sharp nip, her fingers becoming entangled once again his short golden brown locks.

Just as she was about to give in, the tinkling of the shop's bell drew her from her aroused stupor.

"Hello" a strange voice called out, "Mr. Gold"

"Don't move" Mr. Gold muttered before making his way back to the front of his shop after placing a quick peck to her lips.

Katrina sighed trying to fix her flustered appearance in one of the antique mirrors across from herself. When properly satisfied she gently eased herself from her perch only to have her skirt pool at her ankles,

"So impatient, you haven't changed" she heard a Mr. Gold whisper from behind her causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"And evidently neither have you" Katrina snipped striking his chest with a huff "you know I hate when you do that"

"Take advantage of you or scare the living day lights out of you" he questioned playfully, eyeing her stockings and underwear favorably

Katrina opened to her mouth to retort but, decided against it as she merely hoisted her skirt back up, blushing like mad. To which she held her breath as she felt a certain someone close the gap between the two of them as his warm breath enveloped her ear as he purred,  
"Because ,dearie I do apologize but, I must admit at times you are far too tempting"

The silence that followed afterward was short lived by the sound of Mr. Gold zipping up the back of her skirt as he gingerly brushed her dark brown curls to administer a gentle kiss to her neck.

"We should get going, wouldn't want the savior to worry now would we" he reminded before offering his free arm, "Mi'lady"

"Whatever you say imp" she teased as she accepted his arm and the two made their way out his shop. While locked up shop, Katrina sighed at the familiar sight of his black 1975 Cadillac Eldorado

"Somehow I expected at least one thing to change while I was gone, evidently that was foolish"

"Well," tried as he hobbled over to the driver's side of the car "If it makes you feel any better I changed the towels in the bath room."

"Oh ha ha ha" she retorted as the two slid into the car and drove off.

As the pulled up his car outside of Granny's Bed and Breakfast

"Why do I get the feeling that your so called kind deed was done with ulterior motives?" Katrina sighed as she exited the car and made her way to the front door

"Oh perish the thought my little song bird"

"So what the plan, I go is in and you jump out from behind me and surprise time to collect rent"

"Now I remember why I never let you go with me" he quipped as he opened the door

"Now, what's the name" Granny questioned Emma from behind her desk

"Swan. Emma Swan." Katrina replied, "By the way better make that room for two"

"Emma. What a lovely name." Mr. Gold admitted

"Thanks." Emma replied looking curiously between Mr. Gold and Katrina

"It's all here." Granny stated as she passed a roll of bills to

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. You enjoy your stay…Emma." stated before making his exit, "And Katrina it was nice seeing you again

"Who's that?" Emma questioned as Katrina blushed

"Mr. Gold. He owns this place." Ruby spoke up before Emma had a chance.

" The inn?"

" No, the town" Granny explained "So, how long will you be with us?"

"A week. Just a week." Emma replied before turning her attention on Katrina, "So that was old ball in chain…you weren't kidding when you said old"

"Oh ha ha ha" Katrina mocked as Granny handed them their keys before adding,

"Welcome to Storybrooke."


	2. Chapter Two:Battle Begins

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Battle Begins**

_*Once Upon a Time*_

_Odette stared rather dejectedly up at the waning crescent moon leaning against a old oak tree, mindlessly playing with feathers that lined middle of her gown. Once again just like the last 17 years of her life left to her own devises while her father the all powerful dark one wreaked havoc. Her sister, Odile at his side despite her distain, their father having believed her more useful than herself. Times like these made her think on her mother, the great Queen Mab although the last time she saw her was a decade ago, the memories of her loving mother still burned in her heart. She was interrupted by the sound of rustling made her jolt from her stupor, holding her breath as silently prayed it wasn't her father. Knowing that if he caught her far from the lake she would be severely punished and as she gingerly edge away she barely even noticed the bear trap that closed on her foot with a loud snap. _

_She managed to hold in her painfully muffled cries of anguish but, not before letting out a surprised shrill cry._

"_Hello" a deep Scottish brogue called out._

_To which Odette held her breath secretly praying that if she was quiet the stranger would go away. However, her hopes were short lived as a rather meek looking peasant made his way cautiously out of the brush. _

_ "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he paused when noticed her foot and rushed to her aide "OH let me help you"_

_To which she tried to edge away even further_

"_No wait please its fine trust me" she tried to assure as he knelt beside her _

"_Nonsense this thing has got to come off" he assured, "Now I'm not very strong but, I think I can open it up long enough for you to pull your hand out"_

_She looked at him skeptically; it was at that point she really looked at the stranger he was surprisingly handsome._

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_What" she asked startled out of her thoughts blushing lightly_

"_Do you trust me?" he repeated gently_

_To which she nodded, "Alright on the count of three" he coaxed bracing himself over the bear trap, "One…Two…THREE"_

_With all the strength the stranger could muster he quickly pried the bear trap open just enough for Odette to free her foot. Once he saw this, the stranger released his grip and set about dressing the wound by ripping off a piece of fabric from his already worn cloak. _

"_Do you think you can stand" he asked his eyes filled with concern_

"_I think so" Odette admitted as she slowly eased herself up, in fact all seemed well until she took a step and let out a strangled cry of pain she fell against the stranger's chest, "sorry"_

"_It's alright I've got you" he assured as he lifted her up bridal style._

_He paused shyly as their eyes actually met for the first time; in fact they stayed like that for what seemed like hours until the hooting of a lone owl awoke them from their trance._

_The two blushed in the awkward silence before finally the stranger piped back up meekly_

"_So where do you live"_

_She held her breath at the thought of him taking her home, what if her father was there, he went to such lengths to disguise her and her sister to protect his identity. He would surely kill him,_

"_My family was killed by robbers" Odette lied, "I don't really have a home"_

"_I'm so sorry" the stranger's eyes filled pity that made her heart wrench for her lie, "You are welcome to stay with me, until you're foot heals"_

"_Are you sure" she questioned, "I don't want to be a bother"_

"_Not at all" he assured as he steadily made his way back to his village, "That is if you don't mind sheep"_

"_Oh I'm sure it will be fine"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXx_

Katrina awoke to the sight of the light shining rather painfully upon her forcing her to stir from her rather comfortable spot on the bed Emma and her had shared the night before. She stretched and after reading a note informing her that Emma had gone down to Granny's Dinner and made her way out of the old bed and breakfast. As she made her way by the old clock tower she could help but, smile as out of the corner of her eye she saw as each person that would pass would stop pull a double take at the functioning clock. Eventually she made her continued on her way to the forests but, not before colliding into someone,

"Oh I'm sorry I ….." Katrina paused when she looked up to see none other than Mr. Gold, "oh course it's you"

"My my my" Mr. Gold replied in playful tone, "And to think I was such a gentleman last night"

"You know I am pretty sure, gentlemen are supposed to keep their hands to themselves"

He leaned close to her ear and whispered,

"So are ladies", before pulling back as she blushed faintly, "I trust you and Emma have settled in well, I'm sure young Henry must be thrilled"

"Why so nosey?"

"Actually, I was making an observation" he retorted making a gesture towards the diner

To which Katrina turned to find a skeptical Henry watching Mr. Gold and an awkwardly waving Emma looking back at them.

"Oh, I should probably go" Katrina admitted as she waved back before shouting, "BE RIGHT THERE"

As she moved to head towards the two, she felt a hand grip her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"Hold it young lady" Mr. Gold teased, "We have a few things we need to discuss, one being a certain something I have for you, all of which I am sure could be figured out later"

"Let me guess over dinner" Katrina snipped, "Don't you think that would look a little odd"

"How so"

"You're kidding right, couple gets divorced, and wife pops up after 10 years to get back together like nothing happened" Katrina pointed out , "You don't think that'll look odd"

"We found each other on the internet and talking for a while we both realized what a mistake we both made, which is secretly why you came along with Miss Swan to drop off Henry" he countered smugly, "If not that, then I suppose we could just play along to the rumor that Emma is the woman you left me for"

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you", she snipped

To which she then surprised him by throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a deep kiss, which caught him off guard.

"I'll be by around 8" she purred into his ear inwardly chuckling evilly before proudly waltzing off towards Emma and Henry, she be damned him he had the last laugh.

"What was that about" Emma questioned as the two made their way onward

"Oh you know", she started before remembering their present company's connection to Regina, not that she didn't trust the kid but, better safe than sorry "I'll tell ya later luv"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Once Upon a Time*_

"_I know it's not much, but its home" the stranger admitted as he gently eased Odette into a chair._

"_It's actually a lot nicer than my …old home" Odette replied _

_Granted she lived in a grand old castle which was a rather cold dank old place, but it was filled with her father and sister. Even still she couln't help but, admire the cozy warm feel she got from the strangers small hut, it somehow made her feel safer than she ever had._

"_I'm sorry but, I never got your name"_

"_Odette" she responded before she could stop herself, "And yourself"_

"_Oh it's not a very….that is to say…."_

"_C'mon it can't be that bad"_

"_Rumpelstiltskin"_

"…_."_

"_I know it's…"_

"_That is the most amazing name I ever heard"_

"_You don't have to …"_

"_No really I've actually heard a lot…it's sort of a hobby of mine" Odette sighed, "When you are on your own as much as I am you tend to keep busy with what you can. Anyway it's quite original"_

"_Orginal"he chuckled, "Well, that's new" _

"_Why, what do people usually say?"_

"_It's not so much what they say so much as what they do"_

"_Which is…?"_

"_Laugh" he said softly before trying to change the subject, "Anyway you are probably tried after your ordeal, you can have my bed seeing as I'll have to get up soon anyway" _

"_Actually, now that I think about it I really should be going it's almost sunrise"_

"_I really don't think that would be wise", Rumpel pressed "You are in no condition to be walking around on your own, let alone at all"_

"_Well, you see the thing about that is ….well" Odette searched for the right words, "I'm kind of sort of better"_

"_Oh really", Rumpel questioned sarcastically _

"_Yeah really" Odette huffed as she undid the makeshift bandage from her ankle to show it was healed looking if it weren't for the blood that wound never existed._

_Rumpel jumped in surprise, "Don't tell me you are witch"_

"_No" Odette snapped at little offended, "I'm a seelie..Well, half on my mum's side"_

"_Seelie…you mean you're a faye"_

"_Half" Odette pointed out, "Which is why it took me longer to heal and partial why I have to go back home"_

"_Home…"_

"_Yeah …..About that….right I can explain"_

"_I should've known you were just like everyone else, I mean I wondered why someone like you would be kind to someone like me"_

"_Someone like me?"_

"_Beautiful" he blurted before he could stop himself causing be Odette and himself to blush_

"_why..why wouldn't someone be kind to you …you seem rather nice and what do you mean someone like you"_

"_When I was 14 a bunch other boys my age were sent to fight in the orge war" he confessed softly pausing to gesture to his limp , " Which is where I got this, anyway I ran away and was branded a coward."_

"_Did you believe in it?"_

"_What?"_

"_Did you believe in the war?"_

"_Did I believe that sending children to their death was a just cause? …NO"_

"_Well then I think you did the right thing"_

"_What?"_

"_To be honest I don't see how children could kill ogres if anything the people who sent you are just downright disgusting"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I told you Odette"_

"_Know I mean, you're different"_

_Odette looked shamefully at her feet, "I know"_

"_NO, I meant in a good way, actually a wonderful way … I mean"_

"_It's o.k you don't have to be nice about it I've heard worse especially from my own aunt so don't worry about it"_

"_What do you mean worse?"_

"_I mean a lot of my mother's kind doesn't take to kindly to me because of the fact that I'm half human"_

"_Well, I maybe they're just to proud that they can't see true greatness when they see it"_

_Odette couldn't but, giggle which made Rumpel smile, "I'm sorry it's just that's what my sister says…..or something to that a effect OH NO ODILE I HAVE TO GO NOW"_

_But, as Odette saw the sun rising in sky she let a strangled whimper_

"_What's wrong" Rumpel asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her trembling form._

"_It's my father he's going to be angry… that's why I lied in the first place to get you away from him so he wouldn't kill you …." Odette began, "I and my sister are never supposed to leave home without him but, that's not the worst part…"_

_Before Odette could finish the morning sunlight fell upon her there was a large flash of light that caused Rumpel to stumble back. _

"_ODETTE" he cried out only to find, as the light faded, her clothes abandoned and upon them a beautiful white swan which look up at him with sorrowful bright blue eyes._

"_Odette?"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So, what's the deal with you and your mom?" Emma questioned Henry as she and Katrina made their way to drop him off at school.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one-identification.", Henry explained "I call it Operation Cobra"

"Cobra?" Emma questioned, "That has nothing to do with fairy tales"

"Exactly, it's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail"

"So, everyone here is a fairy tale character." Katrina tried, "They just don't know it."

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen – until you two got here, actually you are in here too"

"Oh really, who am I"

"Robin Hood"

"Wow kid" Emma smirked at Kat as she took a bite out of her apple, "You really hit that one on the head

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" Henry questioned fearfully

"Your mom."

"Don't eat that!" he warned as he took the apple and tossed it over her shoulder

"Shame on you luv" Katrina teased lightly, "Evidently someone doesn't know their fairy tales"

"It's an apple" Emma groaned looking back mournfully at her breakfast

"That you got from…"

"Okay, Alright I get it, so what about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything, look at Katrina" Henry explained

"So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." Emma tried

"I knew you'd get it."

"What about me though", Katrina tested "How was I able to leave"

"Just like me you had to come back….but, for Mr. Gold"

"Ahh because he's my Maid Marion is he?" Katrina brushed off of Henry insinuation of her and with a light joke.

Henry could help but, smile at the idea of Mr. Gold playing the part of the fair maiden

"That's why we need you and Emma. You guys are the only two who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and she's a thief?"

"A righteous thief thanks very much" Katrina huffed under her breath as they finally arrived at the school

"Yes. And right now, we have the advantage." Henry explained before he made his way into the building, "My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White."

"Kid…" Emma tried

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!"

"We never said we did."

"Why else would you two be here?" he called out before he went inside as Mary Margret approached Katrina and Emma.

"It's good to see his smile back." Mary Margret admitted

"I didn't do anything." Emma questioned

"You stayed. So, does the Mayor know you two are still here?"

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?"

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear." Mary Margret explained, "I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Who does he think you are?" Katrina questioned out of the blue

"Oh, it's silly."

"I'm sure we've just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me." Emma tried

"Snow White. Who does he think you two are?"

"Robin Hood and this is…" Katrina began when she saw Emma's shocked expression, "Not in the book"

"We should get going", Emma prodded, "Kat here was supposed to show me some stuff around town"

"Ahh yes stuff", Katrina played along, "Ya can't beat stuff…anyway see you later luv"

"Later Kat and it was great meeting you gain Emma" Mary Margret smiled as she headed inside the school.

"So, what's this stuff" Katrina questioned as they headed away from the school

"I want to talk to the kid's therapist", Emma explained "Maybe he can explain this whole fairy tale deal to me"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken that would

"Great, well while we are headed their you can explain that business with your supposed Ex this morning"

"Wait so let me get this straight you're ex husband asked you on a date " Emma tried to reason with Katrina as they made their way down a long hallway to Archie's office, "A man you haven't seen in ten years and have been chatting online with for over a month to talk about what now?"

"I don't know", Katrina partially lied as she knocked on the door "Besides if you knew what people were thinking you would be thanking me"

"Come in", a familiar voice called out.

"Wait why …what are they saying" Emma questioned skeptically as she opened the door

"Hey Archie" Katrina greeted

"Katrina Veil and Emma Swan. I was, uh, just reading about you two." Archie opted, "Let me guess – you're here for a little help with post traumatic stress? …That diagnosis was free, by the way."

"No, I'm here about Henry." Emma explained

"I'm sorry. I… I really shouldn't"

"I know, I'm sorry. Just tell me something. This fairy tale obsession – what is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That's…crazy."

"I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word crazy is, um, quite damaging. These stories… They're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotion, so he's translating as best he can. This is how he communicates, when he's using this book to help deal with his problems."

"But he got the book a month ago." Katrina questioned "Has he been seeing you longer than that?"

" Um, yes, he has." Archie admitted

"So it's Regina, isn't it?"

"Uh, his mother is, uh, a very complicated woman. And, uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry close to her only backfired." Archie explained as he retrieved Henry's files and handed them to Emma "Why don't you take a look at the file? Um, see what I mean."

"Why are you doing this?" Katrina eyed him skeptically

"We talked about you a lot, Emma" Archie confessed, "And you're very important to him."

"Thank you."

Just, uh, see that I get it back, okay? And Miss Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how to handle his belief system. Destroying his imagination would be…be devastating."

She nodded before she and Katrina left

"So…." Emma tried to lighten the mood, "What was that you were saying about us earlier"

"What," Katrina questioned startled out of her thoughts about Archie's slight off behavior, "Oh according Ru…Rupert, My ex, people think I left him for you"

"WHAT?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The swan ruffled up her feathers and eased herself downward, tucking her feet under her as she watched patiently for her companion's reaction._

"_Odette" Rumpel tried once more a bit more boldly this time_

_To which the swan eased its head gracefully up and down _

"_But….how"_

_Odette then craned her long neck towards the window behind her and began to gesture towards the window._

"_The window?" Rumpel tried, "You want me to look out the window?"_

_Odette nodded and pointed towards the window again, at which point Rumpel followed her instructions and gazed out the window._

"_All I see are the fields, the sheep" Rumpel listed, "The sunlight"_

_At Rumpel's last words Odette flapped her wings to gain his attention_

"_What ….the sunlight"_

_Odette nodded_

"_The sunlight did this to you?" Rumpel questioned_

_Odette nodded again_

"_How?"_

_Odette paused a moment looking around the room for something to help her explain herself before she began to nudge the dirt with her beak carving letters in the dirt to form the word ,CURSE ._

"_Curse", Rumpel read, "The sunlight turns you into swan I see but, who did this to you? Was it your father?"_

_Once again Odette began to scribe upon the dirt, this time spelling out the word, FATHER._

"_Your father did this to you but, why"_

_Odette did nothing this time but, lower her head and emitted a single tear._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Rumpel apologized unsure of what to do._

_At witnessing this Odette gently nuzzled her beak into his hand as if to assure him all was well._

_Rumpel couldn't help but, smile at this, "Well, I have to go tend to sheep now …I think it would be best if you stayed here"_

_But, as Rumpel applied his cloak and made his way towards the door he heard the distinct sound of flapping wings followed by something nudging his leg._

"_It's too dangerous" Rumpel warned as he looked down to see Odette nuzzling his leg, "Well, for you any way I work with sheep dogs and I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt"_

_Odette nudged him a bit more persistently this time_

"_Odette please", he begged "You said you're not supposed leave home what if your father comes looking for you? Please just stay here until I come back"_

_To which the pale swan lifted her head indigently and retreated to Rumpel's bed settled herself on the blankets._

"_I promise I'll be back before you know it" Rumpel assured before exiting leaving Odette in her stupor as she began to fall fast asleep._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_

Katrina very triumphant after buying the perfect dress for her date with Gold made her way back to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. As she stopped at an intersection she spotted Mary Margret and her students, out of the corner of her eye she also spotted a very determined Regina making her way towards them. She was distracted by the horn of the car behind to which she quickly drove off towards the school trying to go unnoticed, by the time she was driving along the school Regina was speaking with Henry with a concerned Mary Margret watching them.

"Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news." Regina began "The woman who you brought here – she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a con woman. She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Henry stated not the least bit convinced

"I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is going to be good for us. You'll see. Things will be better."

The bell rang

"I got to get back to class." Henry said before making his way towards the school leaving a frustrated Regina to storm off and a rather flustered Katrina.

"Kat" Mary Margret called out as she ran towards the old yellow bug, "What's going on?"

"Evidently, Emma has been arrested" Katrina sighed, "No doubt thanks to her royal highness"

"Miss Blanchard" Henry panicked, "Emma's been arrested"

"We know luv" Katrina assured, "And Miss Blanchard here is gonna bail her out"

"She is?" Henry asked thrilled

"I am?" Mary Margret questioned

"Trust me Emma's innocent" Katrina plead, "Regina's up to her old crap and besides I promise I'll pay you back, now if you wouldn't mind manning the wheel while I go help this one grab his things"

"What but, you can't just"

"I'm Gold's wife" Katrina stated only to receive blank looks from Mary Margret and Henry, "We reconciled"

And after collecting Henry's things and scaring the principal half to death with the threat of evicting him from his home if he didn't excuse Henry and Mary Margret they were off.

Henry ran in to the jail with Mary Margret and Katrina in toe

"Hey!" Henry cried

"Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham questioned

"His mother told him what happened." Mary Margret explained

"Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said" Emma tried

"You're a genius." Henry exclaimed

"What?"

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost." Graham admitted

"Its need to know, luv." Katrina explained, "And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out."

"You are? Why?" Emma questioned

"I, uh, trust you." Mary Margret admitted weakly

"Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do." Emma stated

"Way ahead of you luv" Katrina retorted as a newly freed Emma made her way towards the jail's exit

"Is that why we stopped off at the hardware store" Henry questioned Katrina as they and Mary Margret followed in Emma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The sun had finally set as a rather exhausted Rumpelstiltskin made his way into his home._

"_Odette, I'm back"Rumpel called out as he removed his cloak_

"_Good evening" a human Odette yawned_

"_I trust you slept..." he paused when saw her naked form_

"_What?" she grumbled as she stretched_

"_You…um you're naked" _

"_Oh….OH NO" Odette panicked as she tried to cover self up with the blanket on the bed her face nearly beat red, "I'm sorry, I always forget"_

"_It's alright" Rumpel assured collecting her dress carefully along with a beautiful diamond necklace, "Not that I was looking….not that I didn't want to …I mean I was thinking about you naked it's just that you were naked"_

_Odette couldn't help but, giggle as he stammered quickly handing her clothes, "I understand but, would you mind turning around while I…"_

"_Of course"_

_He jumped a few seconds later as she felt a tap on his shoulder and whorled around to reveal a fully dress Odette._

_Odette giggled causing Rumpel blush, "Sorry, I was just wondering if you could help me with my necklace."_

"_No need being the son of a coward you get used to skittish tendencies" he admitted as draped the elegant necklace around her neck and fitted the clasp, "It's quite lovely"_

"_Thank you, it was mothers" Odette admitted turning to face him "You're not a coward Rumpel"_

"_A lot of people would have something to say about that"_

"_You are very stubborn" she huffed which for some reason made him smile, "Fine, you're a coward, but you are also very kind, thoughtful, clever, and handsome"_

_The next thing either of them knew, their lips were locked as Rumpel pulled her into a passionate kiss, her fingers entangled in his hair as he held her tight against his chest._

_The two pulled away slowly after what seemed like hours and just stared at one another,_

"_Did we just"_

"_Yes"_

"_I've never done that before"_

"_Really?"_

_Odette giggled, "Really"_

"_What do we do now?"_

"_Now, I have to go home"_

"_Just like that" Rumpel stared at her utterly heartbroken, "You walk into my life all beautiful, offering compliments, a kiss and after might I add I saved you"_

"_I have to go I can't stay here" Odette assure, "Father will be furious and besides we hardly know each other"_

"_Then that settles it we'll have to meet again"_

"_You know for a coward you are very bold" she remarked as she exited the cottage_

"_Half coward" he retorted as he followed her close behind, "We'll meet at midnight in the forest, where we met, once every 5 days so your father won't get suspicious"_

"_And if he finds out he'll kill you" _

"_And if you don't come I'll go mad, come looking for you and your father will kill me anyway"_

"_So much for cowardice, you have yourself a deal Rumpelstiltskin" she called back as she took off into the woods her heart filled joys like before her mother's disappearance_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX_

The air filled with saw dust as Emma sliced through a branch of Regina's apple tree with Katrina's gift.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Regina demanded as she stormed out into her back yard

"Picking apples." Emma retorted

"You're out of your mind."

"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're going to have to do better than that." Emma snapped before heading off back towards her car, "You come after me one more time; I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of."

"I believe it's your move." Katrina quipped as she followed Emma leaving behind a furious Madam Mayor

After dropping off Emma in a hurry after realizing it was almost 5:00, Katrina speed off towards house and changing into her new dress and shoes in the car, hoping no one walked by. She swiftly made her way up to the familiar sight of decorative doors with stain glass windows and promptly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called out

"Little Red Riding Hood", Katrina drawled

To which the door opened

"My what big eyes you have grandmother" Katrina teased as she caught admiring her outfit as she entered

"All the better to see you with my dear" he purred as he shut the door behind them

She leaned in closer to him nipped at his ear, "My what big ears you have"

"All the better to hear you scream my name my dear" he purred as he pulled her to him

"I may be very…vocal" Katrina defended, "But, I don't scream"

"I seemed to recall a particular evening parked outside Regina's house" countered, "That little show you put on begs to Differ"

"Your right it does differ" Katrina responded smugly, "Because not only was it a single account of my vocal abilities but, it was your idea"

"No my dear, my idea was to simply flirt in front of her" he retorted as Katrina pressed herself up against him his chin resting on her head

"Well, originally I had you taking me against Regina's prized apple tree" Katrina admitted, "But, then I remember your leg"

"How thoughtful of you"

"No I mean if she caught us we would've had to run and….well, we never did it in a car before"

"Even still, your plan did have some perks that were more satisfying"

"Oh it was, until you collapsed on top of me and made fall back on the car horn" she pouted as she entered the living room

"Fine next time, I'll ravish you in the back seat" he promised as he followed her to one of the couches and eased himself down, "I take it you're not hungry?"

"Let's just say her royal highness has been very unwelcoming to Emma"

"And what did you expected her to give her a fruit basket or something….actually"

"Well, Emma was concerned about Henry so we went to Archie. Who was forced by Regina to call the police on Emma claiming she stole Henry's files, when he gave them willingly" Katrina began as settled herself against Gold, "Which I only found out because I happened to be driving by Henry's school where that bloody bitch was trying to convince Henry Emma was a con woman"

"Happened to be driving by?"

Katrina frowned before receiving a kiss on her forehead and was urged to continue with the story

"So, I convinced Mary Margret to bail Emma out, not that she needed any convincing"

"Well, aren't you the perfect little fairy god mother" he teased

"Oh trust me fairy god mother's wouldn't have given her what I did" Katrina scoffed proudly

"And that would be …"

"A chainsaw" she retorted bluntly, "Which Emma used to do a little trimming"

Mr. Gold couldn't help but, chuckle at the thought of Regina's reaction to Emma harming her precious apple tree, "Always one for theatrics"

"And you weren't mister turn straw into gold, glass slippers, puppet master" she named off "not to mention your impish behavior in general, so what did you want to talk to me about"

"Well, actually it seems you've taken to it naturally" admitted, "I wanted you to keep Emma out of trouble for now"

"And what are you doing exactly"

"Come now, even young Henry can manage Regina"

"Speaking of Henry" Katrina smiled kissing him under his chin, "Did you know he knows about the curse"

"How could he possibly know that?" he questioned as wrapped an arm around her waist

"Well, he found that book I wrote" she explained, "And I guess he just somehow went from their besides he says that I'm Robin Hood, but I don't think he knows who you are"

"Regina must be furious"

"One can only hope" she giggled as ran her fingers through his hair as he she pulled him in for a kiss

"Fuck" She yelped as she felt a vibration near her chest and Gold reached into the front of her dress before Katrina had a chance retrieving her I phone

To which he laid a playful slap to her rear, "Language young lady"

"Don't you dare answer it" she snipped

"Oh it's Miss Swan" he teased before answering, "Hello Miss Swan"

He smirked at Katrina's pout

"It's , yes Katrina's right here"

"Hello" Katrina answered after swiping back her phone

"I'm not interrupting anything now am I" Emma questioned

"No, nothing at all" Katrina insisted as Gold began to place light kisses along her neck, "What's up"

"We've been kicked out" Emma sighed, "Apparently they aren't allowed to have any guests with criminal records and that's only the half of it"

"What else did Regina do?"

"How did you know it was Regina?"

"Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised"

"Yeah well, Regina tried me into making Henry think I thought he was crazy" she groaned, "Thanks to Mary Margret I finally figured out what to do about Henry in general"

"And that is?"

"Well, we talked it over and I told him I was lying to her because of Operation Cobra"

"That a girl"

"And I'm staying and I guess you are too"

"Sounds like a plan where are you I'll come get you, we can stay with Rupert"

Gold perked up at the mention of his name skeptically

"Oh no he won't mind" She as assured as toyed with the button's on his shirt, "Alright see you soon"

"What happened?" Gold called out as Katrina scrambled for the door

"THE BITCH MADE HER MOVE"


	3. Chapter Three:New Beginnings

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

* * *

**Chapter Three: New Beginnings**

"_I love you mum" the snow haired girl sighed as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder_

"_And I love you too, pet" her mother assured kissing her forehead before she began to fade away._

"_Mummy where are you" the girl frantically began to cry out._

"_What have you done" her sister wept _

"_I didn't mean too"_

"_Your Aunt was right about you" her father growled as his eyes turned a frightfully familiar shade of steel gray _

Katrina shot up in bed; her eyes wide open to find Gold sitting on the edge massaging his leg.

"You alright luv?" he asked

To which she nodded ,stretched and swiftly made her way over to him wrapping her arms around his neck leaning her chin on his shoulder,

"Just a bad dream" she assured with a yawn, "What about you?"

"No need to fuss my dear" he assured as he brought her hand to lips, "It's nothing more than a cramp"

"Poor baby" she cooed kneading and massaging his shoulders "Well, I suppose you'll just have to stay home a ravish me"

"As delectable as that sounds" Gold began as he savored her ministrations, "I'm afraid I must go to work, besides I don't think Miss Swan would appreciate it"

"You know there was a time where you would've been all over me in a heartbeat" she pouted folding her arms like child

"Well, someone's feeling neglected"

"I suppose so if your definition is going without sex for ten years" she huffed, "Then yes"

"We are gonna have to fix that" Gold purred as he gently laid a faint peck on her lips before pulling away, "As soon as I get back from work"

Katrina groaned as she fell back on to their bed

"I should've just let you shag me when I had the chance"

"Surely you can wait a few hours" Gold teased as he limped into the bathroom, "Until then you can busy yourself with Miss Swan, then again I don't think she swings the way you do dearie"

"Love how you think you are being clever, when in reality you are just being a dirty old man"

"So says the temptress"

Just as Katrina opened her mouth to retort there was a knock on their door.

"Hey, you guys decent?" Emma called through the door

To which Katrina made her way over and opened the door

"Don't worry he's in the shower"

"I was gonna explore the town some more wanna come?"

"Sure, we can grab breakfast, look around at the town" Katrina prompted, "Just let me get ready and we can go"

"Sounds like a plan" Emma agreed before she headed back down stairs and Katrina shut the door and made her way into the bathroom

"You are resilient aren't you dearie" Gold teased from within the steamy shower

"Too late, dear heart" she cooed as she stripped down and entered the shower, "I've got plans with Emma and besides you wouldn't want to be late for work, although maybe I can stop by later for lunch"

"A lovely thought" he purred as soapy hands massaged her skin, "But, I think I'd rather just have you"

Not too long after Katrina and Emma sat in the yellow bug, while Emma finished her coffee and Katrina sat in the passenger's seat drawing in her sketch book

"Who are they?" Emma asked after a while

"Hmmmm, what?"

"Those people" Emma pointed to the sketch Katrina had been working on

"Oh well, There's my father and mother" Katrina explained softly pointing out the couple

"You never talk about them" Emma stated, "I always figured that…"

"I was like you" Katrina finished, "In the beginning no but, after a while ….I lost my mother when I was 7, then my father, my sister and my niece"

"I'm sorry" Emma apologized,

"Don't be, it doesn't bother me anymore" Katrina confessed, "I still have my aunt and uncle but, let's just say weren't not on speaking terms"

"You never said who that boy is" Emma asked trying to change to conversation, "Standing next to Rupert, did you two ever…?"

"Hey. You two okay?" Mary Margret asked startling the two

"Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in", Emma assured, "crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten."

"You're sleeping here?"

"No, she staying with me and Rupert until she finds a place" Katrina explained

"So you're really back with Mr. Gold" Mary Margret noted before turning back to Emma "And You decided to stay. For Henry."

"Yeah, I guess. This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies." Emma tried to change the conversation, "None, actually. Is that normal?

"Must be the curse."

Katrina let out a small smirk

"Why are you out so early?"

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date."

"From the looks of things, it went well." Katrina tried sarcastically

"As well as they ever do." Mary Margret sighed"

"Tell me he at least paid." Both Katrina and Emma asked

"Mm-mm."

"As tight as Rupert is with everyone else" Katrina snipped, "He always paid, it's just the polite thing to do"

"Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it." Mary Margret said trying to sound like her usual chipper self "You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room."

"Thanks..." Emma nodded

"Well, Good luck with Henry."

"Yeah…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The moon hung brightly in the night sky illuminating the young snow haired girl as she swiftly made her way through the woods, silently slipping underneath a decrepit moss covered log. She held her breath with the sound of crunching twigs and then just as quickly as she had heard it, the woods went silent again. Just as she began to relax she felt someone almost collide into her to which she let out a cry of surprise, muffled by a pair of hands._

_"Shhhhhh, Odette she'll hear us" the voice she recognized to be her raven haired twin sister Odile scolded her_

_Sudden the familiar sound of snapped twigs returned for a mere second only this time they continued but, seemed to grow fainter and fainter._

_But, before the girls could sigh in relief as they cautiously slipped from underneath the decaying log they were caught by surprise as an older woman with a wave of dark brown curls jumped out at them._

_"Got you" she giggled as the tickled the two girls causing them to laugh _

_"Mama" Odette asked finally as three were laying on the grass staring up at the stars, "Will you tell us about them again, the forgotten ones"_

_"Please" Odile begged_

_"Alright," Mab agreed with her infamous smile playing across her lips, " Well the forgotten ones , as you both know are monarchs that were so great that one didn't need to know their name to recognize them and as a result over the years there names so unused were forgotten and were simply known by their deeds"_

_Swiftly she gestured to a star in the lower left of her children's gaze as she spoke,_

_"Not all of them are something to be proud of mind you but, they are as they for a reason" Mab explained with soft sigh, "To learn from them wither it be on how one should act or shouldn't"_

_"I'll bet you'll be up there one day mama" Odile stated out loud causing Odette to furrow her brow in confusion and countered, _

_"But, then we'd forget have forgotten her" _

_"No, just her name" Odile correct causing her sister nod in understanding_

_But, Mab merely shook her head her laughter ringing like the tinkling of tiny bells, _

_"No afraid not but, you will one day my darlings"_

_"But, how" Odile demanded, "No one likes us because we're not really Faye and besides Odette can't even do magic, yet"_

_"Can too" Odette snapped as Mab's smile was whipped clean from her porcelain face,_

_"Who told you that you were real Faye?" Mab asked softly_

_"Some of the fairies were talking" Odette explained slowly, "And they said that because papa was faye we weren't either and that's why aunt Titiana hates us"_

_"They called us half breeds" Odile insisted, "Is that why we live away from the other fayes?"_

_Mab sighed her mind whirling in desperation to think of anything to take away her daughters' pain until finally, _

_"True you are half faye but, that doesn't make you anything less than who you are" Mab tried, " And that's all you need to be the only reason those other fairies say those things is because their afraid of your aunt"_

_"Are you afraid of her?"_

_"Of course not and neither should either of you" Mab assured, " And your aunt doesn't hate you , she's just one of those people that doesn't understand the meaning of true breeding"_

_"What's that" Odile _

_"Well, breeding is just another word for how you were raised" Mab began to explain, " And a lot of people believe that as to do with wealth and being better than everyone else"_

_"Then what's true breeding" Odette asked_

_"What breeding use to mean, had to do with the makings of being a good person" Mab insisted as her eyes once again held that spark as her children began to fall fast asleep , " Which you both are ,will be and that my little Odile is how you are sisters will be remembered"_

_Without another word they were back home children in their respective beds so peaceful in their sleep, she simply didn't have the heart to wake them and tell them good night. However, if she had known that this would be the last time in a long time she would see them, she certainly would have._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Wow they really have a lot for a small town" Emma admitted

"Oh trust me it's a lot bigger than you think" Katrina sighed before pausing outside of a store

"What"

"Nothing it's just I've never noticed this place before" Katrina stared curiously at the small shop

"Nature Care" Emma read aloud

"You want to check it out"

Emma stared at her skeptically

"What like you have anything else to do?" Katrina prodded

"Fine"

The two entered the shop with the tinkling of soft bells as opposed to a traditional door chime only to find it was empty.

"Hello" Katrina called out

"One second, luv" a soft light hearted voice called from behind the counter

"Miss" Katrina asked, "Do you need any help down there

"Well, that's new" the stranger giggled in almost mischievous manner, "Haven't been called that in ages, I'm alright dear just fixing something and…..done"

"What can I do for you two" the stranger popped up her dark brown hair pulled back curly and messy

Katrina said nothing but, stared at the older woman bewildered

"Something wrong" the woman tried, "I'm know ma hair can't be that bad"

"What, I'm sorry it's not that" Katrina tried, "I mean it's not …..Sorry you just remind me of someone"

"Like wise" the woman said studying the two, "oh wait you're wife and you must be the ex-con she ran off with who attack Regina's tree"

"Emma Swan and we're just friends" Emma urged blushing

"Don't worry luv" The woman smiled, "I was only joking, to be honest I don't believe one word of that bloody paper, but did you really attack Regina's tree with a chainsaw?"

"Yep"

To which the woman let out a slight cackle, "Well, good for you that witch as keep most of us under her thumb for so long it's nice to see someone put her in her place, where are my manners I'm Kira Court"

Katrina held her breath before asking, "You wouldn't be Lelia Kingston's sister would you"

"Yes, I'm sorry have we met before" Kira asked, "It's just my memory hasn't been the same since the accident"

Katrina opened to her mouth to respond but, was interrupted by the sound of tinkling bells

"Emma" Henry gasped trying to catch his breath, "I found your dad"

Emma blushed

"So prince charming's been found" Kira said with soft smile

"Yep," Henry stated triumphantly practically dragging Emma out the door, "well we've got a lot of work to do bye miss court"

"Bye Henry," Kira waved at the young boy, "Oh, ….I mean"

"No your fine" Katrina comfirmed"Rupert and I have reconciled anyway, what can I do for you"

"I know we just met would you mind telling your husband I may be alittle late with the rent"

"It's no problem at all" Katrina assured, "So your apart of Operation Cobra"

"That I am"

"Just out of curiosity ,who does he think you are?"

"Queen Mab"

"Really" Katrina forced utterly stunned

"Why who does he think you are"  
"Robin Hood"

"Well, from what I hear he's right on the money with that one"

"Katrina we gotta go " Henry ushered

"Coming Henry" Katrina called out as she headed for the door, "I'll be sure to tell Rupert"

"Appreciate it luv come back anytime, any foe of Regina is a friend of me"

"Oh of course" she smiled softly, pausing for a moment before exiting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_For the next few months the children were left on their own as their father journeyed far and wide, often gone days at a time in search of the missing mother of his daughters. Left to their own devices the children often stayed in the house for their protection, less for the days they were force to forge for food or wood. It was a day such that that they came across a lovely young woman,_

_"And what are children your age doing out all alone in the wood" she asked sweetly_

_The children froze,_

_"Cat got your tongues" the stranger teased playfully_

_"It's not that it's just" Odette paused,_

_"Now ever talks to us" Odile finished, "No one comes around here….why are you out here"_

_"I came here two find you two daughters, Mab" she was quick to respond with slight bow_

_"Why?" _

_"I have a gift for you to help find your mother, she's been taken by the great Queen Titiana" the woman explain gravely_

_The children paled in fear, if she had taken their mother they were bound to never see her again for sure._

_"But, don't fear" the stranger assured, "I come barring a gift"_

_With that she revealed a dagger with mysterious letters on carved on its curved blade,_

_"What's a dagger going to do?" Odette scoffed_

_"This is no ordinary dagger, it possesses ancient magic"_

_"You mean like mama and Titiana?" Odile asked eyeing the dagger_

_"Older" the woman assured, "Granted to grant the user enough magic to overpower even someone as powerful as Titiana"_

_"Why would you give it to us?" Odette asked curiously_

_"Not you your papa" _

_"If papa had that then maybe people would give us a chance" Odile offered to her sister_

_"Odette, Odile what are you doing" a voice called out from behind them_

_"Papa" the girls greeted running into his arms happily, to which he hugged them both all the while not taking his eyes off the stranger._

_"Who are you?" he demanded_

_"A simple woman baring the answer to your prayers"_

_"I can assure you there is nothing you can provide that my family needs" he responded skeptically_

_"Not even your wife?"_

_"Who are you" the father demanded more aggressively this time_

_The woman did nothing but, held up her dagger,_

_"This dagger holds ancient magic the likes of which could over power Queen Titana herself"_

_"And what's your price my soul, my children, what?" he asked_

_"Only your happiness" she assured with a soft smile_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma, Henry and Katrina are at Henry's Castle with Henry trying to convince Emma he had found her father

"Henry…." Emma groaned

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar? He has one, too." Henry pressed

"So? Lots of people have scars."

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means?" Henry ushered, "The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

"Okay, dalin. Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful." Katrina explained, "Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know." Henry tried

"And how do you intend to make that happen?" Emma asked

"By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is."

"Okay." Katrina agreed

"Okay?"

"Yeah, we'll do it." Katrina agreed, "But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her."

Emma nodded in agreement

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the two dropped Henry off at Home they made their way over to Mary Margaret, made cocoa while, they sat and talked.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margret asked

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was." Emma explained

"And, who does he think he was?"

"Prince Charming."

"And if I'm Snow White, he thinks me…and him…"

"He has a very active imagination, which is the point." Katrina explained, "I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and maybe, just maybe."

"He'll see that fairy tales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality."

"Don't remind me"

"Well, sadly this plan is rather genius." Mary Margert admitted, "We get him to the truth without hurting him."

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's." Emma said, "And you will give a full report."

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To put it bluntly Katrina had been in a weird mood the since her encounter with Kira Court, especially perspective. When she and Emma had returned home she'd been very quite as she made dinner and went to bed right after. Leaving a very awkward meal to be shared between Emma and Gold until that is Emma brought up, Kira Court. This left Gold concerned there were only a few people in storybrooke he had recognized from fairy tale land, the Court family that he'd actually wished he hadn't.

And the fact that Katrina had identified Kira as Lelia sister meant only one thing in his mind, there was something his little songbird wasn't telling him. While he planned to speak to her about it next morning, when he awoke he found his beloved long getting dressed, which only confirmed his suspicions.

"Well, you're up early" Gold observed as she slid on her shirt

"I'm going with Emma to meet Henry at Granny's Dinner"

"So, I heard you met Miss Court yesterday" Gold informed as she slowly shifted off the bed

"Yes and…?"

"And yet, while you never met her" Gold pressed as he moved behind her wrapping his arms securely around her waist his chin on her shoulder, "She's had quite the impression on you in fact you've been acting weird ever since you talked with her"

"Are going somewhere with this" Katrina forced uneasily

"I know who you think she is" Gold whispered softly, "And I just want to make sure you don't get carried away"

Katrina whorled around, "What is that supposed to me"

"I know how it feels to have someone you trusted leave you"

"How dare you, compare her to THAT WOMAN"

"That's not what I meant"

"She didn't leave her children and husband because she was a whore"

At those words Gold slapped Katrina across that face to which she retaliated by kneeing his bad leg causing him to fall to the floor in pain

"You're actually defended her, I wonder what your beloved Odette would say to the man you've become

"And wonder what she'd think of the woman" Gold retorted causing Katrina to finger her necklace "That her sister's become"

Katrina said nothing but, grabbed her coat and headed down stairs to Emma a single tear escaping her eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that night after Odette and Odile had been put to bed their father sat studying the dagger that the stranger had given him. If there was one thing that his wife had taught him it was magic always came with a price that at times could be light had an equal chance of weight quite heavy. It had been Titiana who took his beloved Mab, there had been no question, just as there was that she'd soon come for Odette and Odile. He stood and went to the geust room where he offered the stranger a room for the night, he found her wide awake,_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX_

The next morning Henry, Emma and Katrina sat at Granny's diner.

"Thanks for the shirt" Katrina thanked Henry after returning from the bathroom chaning from her shirt which she had absent mindedly spilt coffee on, "Hey, is this your mother's?"

The fact that Henry had the shirt made her believe it had been meant for Emma, although she leant a number of her own clothes Gold had kept.

"She'll never notice" Henry assured

"Oh dear Henry you have so much to learn about women and fashion" Katrina sighed, "Where does your Regina think you are anyway?"

"Playing Whac-A-Mole."

"And she bought that?"

"She wants to believe it, so she does."

"Oh, imagine that." Emma sighed

"She's here." Henry announced as Mary Margaret entered the diner

"Hey, don't get your hopes up." Emma warned, "We're just getting started, okay?"

"He woke up." Mary Margret announced

"What?" Katrina and Emma questioned

"I knew it." Henry cheered

"I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up", Mary Margret explained, "but he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering!"

"What did the doctor say?" Katrina inquired

"That I imagined it", Mary Margret sighed "but I'm not crazy. I know it happened."

"We have to go back." Henry urged, "You have to read to him again."

"Let's go."

"Wait, wait what?" Emma inquired

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection"

"You don't believe…"

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him."

The gang arrived at the hospital just outside Joe Doe AKA Prince Charming's door along with Sheriff Graham

"You're right – he's waking up." Katrina admitted gesturing to vacant bed

"Henry, you should stay back." Graham told Henry as he shifted about trying to get a better look at the scene

"What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" Mary Margret Panicked

"He's missing."

The four soon notice that Regina was in John Doe's room. As soon as Regina saw them, she approached them

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded before turning to Henry, "And you – I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margret worried

"We don't know yet." Graham confirmed, "His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle."

"What did you do?" Henry demanded glaring at Regina

"You think I had something to do with this?" Regina huffed

"Well, it is curious that the Mayor is here." Katrina pointed out glaring daggers at Regina

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." She stated calmly

"You know him?" Mary Margret asked almost hopefully

" I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

"Mayor Mills saved his life." Doctor Whale announced approaching the group

"Will he be okay?" Henry asked

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream."

"Well then, let's get a move than" Emma urged

"That's what we're doing? Just stay out of this, dear." Regina belittled "And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you.

"Forgive me Reggie dear" Katrina retorted, "But, I don't think you're the one to make any calls here if anything Emma and I are exactly what Graham hear needs, after all time is precious"

To which Regina stormed out with Henry

"THANKS FOR THE SHIRT"

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Graham pressed

"Twelve hours or so." Whale answered

"Then that's what we need to account for." Graham announced before the group head down towards the security room

You two were the only employees on the floor last night." Graham addressed Walter and Leroy, "And you saw nothing."

"Not a thing." Walter confirmed

"So nobody walked by?" Katrina pressed skeptically

"I didn't see nothin'." Leroy assured

"Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" Graham questioned

I don't think so." She admitted

"We're looking at the wrong tape." Emma announced, "This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations."

"Emma's right" Katrina confirmed, "If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung."

" Tch, you fell asleep again." Leroy Scowled at Walter

"You selling me out?" he implied

"I ain't getting fired for this."

"At least I don't drink on the job."

"Gentlemen, enough. Where's the real tape?" Graham demanded

The tape is switched. To which they saw John Doe, himself, get up and walk out the door.

"He walked out alone. He's okay." Mary Margret sighed relieved

"Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" Emma wondered aloud

"The woods." Katrina stated

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The children had been walking with their father for what seemed like ages,_

_"Papa where are we going?" Odette asked curiously_

_"Shhhhh" he whispered pausing , " Get into the bushes the both of you and don't make a sound"_

_To which the children hesitantly obeyed their father,_

_"TITIANA , GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE" _

_"No need to shout" a voice scoffed playfully behind him , he whirled around to find Titiana in all her glory standing before him._

_"Where is she?What did you do with my wife" he demanded again _

_"What makes you think I still have her?" she teased with sly grin_

_"You bitch if you've hurt her"_

_"You'll what, mortal?" she challenged_

_To which he produced the dagger,_

_"You actually used it?" she asked noticing the name on dagger now should his own, Zoso._

_"What how did you know…" he trailed off_

_"Cause I gave it to you" she told him as her face morphed into the stranger, "Please sir, and take the dagger save your wife" _

_The children's father paled as Titiana let out a shrill laugh,_

_"That dagger possesses some ancient magic true but, sadly it's abit to dark for mortal blood" she sighed, " Don't worry you'll adjust until your heart is as black as coal"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graham searched the woods with Emma, Katrina and Mary Margaret following close behind. Until he paused

"What is it?" Emma asked

"The trail runs out here." Graham sighed

"You sure?" Emma tried sarcastically "because I thought tracking was one of your skills."

"Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it."

"Right. Sorry."

Katrina jumped as she felt a familiar vibration in her pocket

"You o.k" Emma laughed

"Yeah, just the phone" Katrina groaned, "It's probably Rupert can't imagine why he's calling"

"Well, he seemed pretty worried about how you were acting last night about that Court chick"

"Why did you tell him that" Katrina snapped

"I'm sorry" Emma tried a bit taken back by, "He just seemed concerned"

"Never mind" Katrina groaned as she answered the phone, "Just go and make sure Snow White doesn't freak out or anything"

"Well someone's in a mood" a familiar voice teased

"Not funny I'm in the middle of something"

"Which would be?"

"Finding charming" she murmured in to the phone keeping an eye on Mary Margret and Emma "I seriously think that Henry kid is on to something"

"About ?"

"He really believes in the curse, he recognized: me, Regina, Emma, Snow, Charming and Mab …HE FOUND MY OWN MOTHER "

"About this morning, I just didn't want you to get your hopes up "

", oh Rum, she's exactly the way I remember her"

"I'm sure she does but,"

"But, nothing I know she won't remember …..You just don't understand"

"You're right because I'm not missing someone"

At the words Katrina's blood boiled, "Well whose fault is that?"

"Who are you talking to" a small voice questioned

"BLOODY HELL" Katrina jumped as she whorled around to find Henry, "Henry, what are you doing out here"

"What are you doing" Henry countered

"Robin are you alright" Gold asked concerned

"It's fine ,I just found Henry" Katrina grumbled, "I've got to go, see you at dinner"

"C'mon you" she groaned as hung up the phone and lead him over to Emma and Mary Margret

"Who were you talking to" Henry asked again

" "

"But, I thought you said his name was Rupert?"

"And I thought you were supposed to be at home" Katrina counted, "Rum is a pet name I have for him for reasons that should be heard by young ears"

"Henry!" Mary Margret gasped at seeing the young boy

"Found a stow away"

"Did you find him yet?" Henry asked eagerly

"No, not yet." Emma sighed, "You shouldn't be here."

"I can help. I know where he's going."

"And where's that?" Mary Margret tried

"He's looking for you." Henry stated bluntly, "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!"

"Henry, it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time."

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you."

"Kid. You need to go home. Where's your mom?" Emma pressed, "She's going to kill me and then you…and then me again."

"She dropped me at the house." Henry stated, "Then, went right out."

"Well, we need to get you back immediately."

"No!"

"Guys!" Graham called out as he gestured to a spot on the ground where a John Doe's Bloody hospital bracelet lay

"Well, that's not good" Katrina huffed, "But, at least we're on the right path"

The group continued to search until they reached the Toll Bridge

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary Margret panicked

"The trail dies at the water line." Graham sighed

"Good thing we don't need it anyone" Katrina admitted as she gestured to none other than John Doe lying in the water

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mary Margret gasped

I need an ambulance!" Graham yelled into his walkie talkie as he ,Mary Margret and Katrina pulled John doe to shore, "At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" Mary Magret whimped

"It's going to be okay." Emma assured

"Help's coming." Graham stated

"Is he okay?" Henry asked

" Henry…" Emma tried

"Is he going to be okay?" Henry tried again

"Henry, don't look." Katrina spoked firmly, "Okay? Don't look."

"Come back to us. Come back to me" Mary Margret plead as she began CPR desperately until finally he started to breathe coughing up water.

"You saved me." John Doe whispered weakly

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up." Henry sighed with relief

"Yeah, kid. She did." Emma confirmed slightly shocked

"Thank you." John Doe rasped to Mary Margret

"Who are you?" she asked

"I don't know."

"It's okay. You're going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Where not going to find mama are we" Odette asked her sister softly as they both lay in their beds_

_"I don't think" Odile admitted before getting out of bed taking her necklace off and handing to her sister_

_"What are you doing?" _

_"I figured until we can find something of mama's for you to remember her by you could borrow it" Odile said as she slid the necklace over Odette's head and slipped back into her own bed_

_"Odile" Odette said after a while_

_"What?"_

_"We'll always have each other, right?"_

_"Right"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The small group watches through the glass as he is being treated by doctors. All of a sudden a woman burst into the room where John Doe was being treated and rushed to his side.

"David! David, is that you?" The woman exclaimed

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Dr. Whale tried

" Oh my god…"

" Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please, you can't be here right now."

"David…"

"You can't be here, ma'am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?"

"Who is that?" Mary Margret questioned staring at the spectacle before her

"His wife." Regina responded from behind causing everyone to face her shocked, "His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood. We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means? It means you're grounded.

"Thank you." Kathryn thanked Mary Margret, "Thank you for finding my David."

"Um, I-I don't understand." Mary Margret tried, "You didn't… You didn't know that he was here in a coma?"

It was at that moment someone caught Katrina's eye Miss Court standing outside another patient's room. To which Katrina mumbled some excuse and slowly made her way over to the woman,

"Miss Court" Katrina tried softly to which the older woman turned around, "I'm sorry to bother you, it's just well you may not remember me but"

"Katrina Veil, right" Kira smiled warmly, "What you doing here"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story but, one of the John Doe's went missing and Mary Margret, Miss Swan and I helped get him back here"

"Oh right, I believe I was talking to his wife a bit ago, lovely woman"

"So what brings you down here?"

That moment Kira's face somewhat fell somberly before being replaced by a forced smile, "I'm visit my father"

"I don't mean to rude or anything…."

"You're wondering why I'm not in there with him" Kira finished, " He and I had a bit of a fight before the accident , I was driving the car He's lost consciousness and I lost my memories"

"Kitten is that you" a voice filled Katrina's ears and made her heart nearly stop as she turned to see what looked like none other than Queen Titiana herself along with her husband Oberon.

"Leila your embarrassing the girl" Oberon or Richard laughed

"Where have you been" Titiana or Leila asked as hugged her tightly causing her to tense, "oh, I haven't seen you in so long and now your back, you simply must bring Rupert over to talk"

"I have to go" Katrina murmured slowly

"Are you alright dear?" Kira asked softly her eyes filled with concern

"Yes, it's just Emma is waiting for me, it's getting late and I promised Rupert I'd be home for dinner" Katrina explained before sprinting off towards the exit

She finally slowed down trying to steady herself, her mind trying to process what had just happened, Titiana and Oberon had found her and her mother. She was brought out of her thoughts by sound of Regina on one of her rants to Emma, immediately Katrina made her way over to the two.

"Were it not for you two, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness." Regina spoke "Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry.

"She's right" Katrina admitted causing the two women to turn to her, "I mean not having anyone it's almost like a, curse"

A flicker of fear shone in Regina's eyes at Katrina's emphasis on the word curse causing Katrina to smirk triumphantly.

"And I'm sure you two can understand that more than" Regina snipped regaining her confidence

"And that is why we are more than willing to forgive your behavior" Katrina snapped back, "Now if you don't mind, _my husband, will_ be rather worried if Emma and I don't get home soon"

Regina eyes flashed but, before she could even open her mouth Katrina retorted with

"Please"

This caused Regina to freeze in utter shock as Katrina and Emma made their way back to Emma's car.

"Where's Emma" Gold asked looking up from his book as he watched as Katrina set a mysterious bag by the door.

"Well, Mary Magnet offered Emma her spare room" Katrina explained settling herself down couch next to him, "And she figured that it would be best for her if she took it"

"I trust you found Charming" Gold prodded as he set his book aside to make room for her on his lap which she took graciously cuddling into his chest

"Hmmm, and his wife"

"With Regina's help no doubt"

"I talked to her"

"Regina?"

"No…..mom, she was with them like one big happy family and I guess it freak me out"

Gold paused before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, "What did you do?"

"I told them I had to go look for Emma and then ran as fast as could"

"You don't have to be afraid of them anymore" Gold assured  
"I know, I have you to protect me" She smiled softly kissing him under his chin

"Well, granted but, they don't have any power here"

"How's your leg" she asked filling with guilt over her actions that morning

"A bit sore" he admitted as he nipped at her neck, "I'm so sorry I hit, there is no excuse for that"

"Well, I wasn't any better hitting a cripple" Katrina sighed running her fingers through his hair, "But, I think I know how to make it up to you"

She pulled away standing off the couch much Gold's protest and untied the coat allowing it to slip onto the floor. To reveal a Black Satin Corset Top with Pleated Trim Burlesque Skirt, matching gloves, high heeled shoes and her infamous stockings

"I've said it once" he purred as he helped back onto the couch as he adjusted himself so she could straddle him as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, "I'll say it again, you my dear are far too tempting"

His hands slid behind her back to skillfully undo the ties on the back of her corset, while she undid his tie and begin to unbutton his shirt.

"Would it help if I turned around" She giggled nipping at his ear as he continued to struggle with her corset even after she had his top completely bared. At those words the corset fell free now only clinging around her hips,

"You were saying" he growled as he practically tore the frustrating outfit off and gently pulled up with him into a sitting position ,before forcing her onto her back

"Rumpel" she pouted as he took of her heels and began to work on removing her stockings gingerly, "As I recall this was an apology on my part"

"Well, if you really want to make it up to me" he cooed as he loomed over her starting trail of kiss down her body pausing momentarily at breasts enveloped a nipple between his lips. The other he rolled between his fingers causing her to mewl entangling her fingers in his hair, pausing before he switched off, "Then you'll let me make it up to you"

After his excursion of her breasts, he continued his trail down towards her matching lace trim boy shorts hooking his index finger into the part which lay directing under her womanhood and pulled them off. Causing her to twitch as the slight sensation of finger briefly across her folds , in fact, she barely manage to contain herself with anticipation as slowly started back up to her womanhood. She couldn't contain herself as immediately he began by penetrating her with his tongue lapping her all his fingers lightly caressed her delicate nub, switch off between the two until finally came to her orgasm. Even after she laid their limply Gold continued taste her sweet juices before moving up to her own lips permitting his lover to taste herself.

Katrina pushed herself up and processed to push her beloved on to his back, making swift work of his pants, boxers and proceeded to ease him inside her. To which he simply smirked up at her holding her steady, by her hip, with one hand and the other teasing her nipples. She closed her eyes as she began to slowly rock her hips up and down meeting his trusts each time, before quickening his pace not to long after.

"Oh Rum" she cried out in a strangled whimper as she began to feel her second orgasm coming on ,as he began to pant keeping his fast pace while grasping both her hips tightly, "So close "

Then it came, her sweat release, Long and hard. Her gaze fell onto him as he gave one final deep thrust and came hard into her, before pulling her down to rest her head on his chest.

"Forgive me" she rasped

"How could I not" he responded breathing deeply, "Do you forgive me?"

"Nope"

To which he rolled them over so she was pinned beneath him giggling

"Good" he purred pulled her in for passionate kiss, "Because I'm not finished with you yet, dearie"


	4. Chapter Four:Price of Gold

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

* * *

**Chapter Four : Price of Gold**

_A group of well dressed women walk to a carriage and get in. The carriage heads off, leaving behind a scruffy looking woman. In the background, there is a castle. There are fireworks being set off. A fairy appears and flies towards Cinderella._

"_Do not despair, my dear. You will attend that ball" The fairy announced_

"_Who are you?"Cinderella asked amazed_

_The fairy transforms into a woman_

" _I'm your fairy godmother" she said, ".And I'm here to change your life, Cinderella."_

"_But, my stepmother told me that I couldn't go "Cinderella warned, ". She forbade me to leave."_

"_Your stepmother doesn't have this" The Fairy Godmother smiled warmly gesturing to her wand, " This wand has the power to take you to your ball, to your prince, and to-"_

_Before the fairy godmother could even finish her sentence ,she suddenly disintegrated, dropping her wand. To which Rumpelstiltskin appeared collecting it with a rather miffed Robin Hood scowling at him _

" _What… What did you do?" Cinderella gasped_

"_Now, now. I got what I wanted." Rumpelstitlskin assured with a crooked grin, " There's no need to be frightened."_

"_No need?" Robin Scoffed at him brushing off bits of Fairy God mother from her dress, " You just killed her fairy godmother."_

"_Yeah, she was trying to help me", Cinderella snapped_

"_That's what you think" Robin sighed, "Trust me no good ever came from magic, especially fairy magic and I should know I'm half faye myself"_

"_That must be wonderful"_

_Robin scoffed, "If you like being hunter by your own flesh and blood , not to mention loosing half your family" _

"_Do you even know what this is dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he held up the wand._

"_Pure magic." Cinderella spoke wonder in her eyes_

" _Pure evil. Trust me – I've done you a favour. All magic comes with a price." Rumpel retorted_

"_He's right luv" Robin warned, " Go on back to your life and thank the stars you've got something to go back to"_

"_My life… It's wretched." Cinderella whimpered_

" _Then change it", Rumpel replied shortly, "You can't handle this."_

_Rumpelstiltskin and Robin turned to leave._

" _Wait. Please, wait. I can handle it" Cinderella plead, " Please. I will do anything to get out of here. Anything."_

"_Anything?"_

" _Do you know how to use that wand, Mr…?"_

"_Rumpelstiltskin., And yes, of course I do."_

"_Then help me."_

"_Well, if I do, and you can, indeed, shoulder the consequences, then you'll owe me a favour."_

"_Name it. What do you want?"_

" _Something…precious."_

" _I have nothing."_

"_Oh, but you will. With this wish" Robin assured, "will come riches more than you know."_

" _I care nothing for riches" Cinderella replied desperately "I'll give you anything you want. Just get me out of here."_

"_Now we're talking."_

" _Well, how does it work_

" _Fear not! My needs are small and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line." Rumpelstiltskin assured as he took out a long contract._

_(He takes out a long contract.)_

" _Do we have a__deal?"_

" _Yes. Yes, thank you." Cinderella thanked _

_Without another word Cinderella signed the contract. Rumpelstiltskin then waved the wand and she turned her into a princess,_ _complete__with__glass slippers._

" _Ta-dah!"_

"_Glass?" Cinderella questioned as Robin rolled her eyes_

" _I suppose every story needs a memorable detail." Robin sighed " Let's see how they fit, shall we? Now, you have a good time. But be sure to watch the clock."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX_

–[Storybrooke]–

Emma ,Katrina and Henry are walking down the main street.)

"You sure we can be out in the open?" Henry asked

"Enough sneaking around" Emma stated, "If your mom has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat."

"You're brave; We'll need that for Operation Cobra." Henry admired, " Speaking of – do you think we need code names?"

" Isn't 'cobra' our code name?" Katrina questioned

" That's the mission. I mean us. I need something to call you two."

"Belle" Katrina said

"Ah Beauty and the Beast" Emma teased

"Oh aren't you just funny" Katrina sighed sarcastically, "But, Speaking of Beast"

She paused remembering the ten year old in their presence, "I'll tell you late but, what about you ,Miss Swan"

"Oh. Um, well, What about just, Emma for now? Emma offered

"Okay." Henry agreed, "Well then, I'll see you later, Belle and Emma."

The two watched as Henry got on the bus and left, but not before Graham pulled beside them in his cop car.

"What's with the siren?" Emma asked

"It's so hard to get your attention." Graham quipped

"Well, you got it. Are you arresting me again?"

" I'm thanking both of you, For your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a depth of gratitude."

"Well, what do we get? Commendations? Key to the city?"

"How about a job? I could use all the help I can get."

"Thank you, but I have a job."

"As a bail bondsperson?" Katrina retorted, " There's not much of that going on here and as I recall someone needs a deputy."

"I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here, either." Emma replied swiftly

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental?" Graham tried, " Why don't you two think about it? And stay a while."

—–

The two were at Granny's Diner as Katrina dished out on all of hers and Gold's intimacy the night before. During which time none other than Regina entered the dinner and seated herself at their table.

"How was your walk with Henry? That's right – I know everything. But relax. I don't mind." Regina drawled in her usual demeaning tone

"You do ,oh thank God for that" Sighed Katrina sarcastically in relief

" Because you no longer worry me, Miss Swan" Regina continued on unaffected, ". You see, I did a little digging into who you are. And what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven."

"Seven?" Emma questioned

" It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade. Your longest in anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"

" If you were wondering, I did find a place here in town."

" I know. With Miss Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh, wait. You don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow, Miss Swan, it needs roots. And you? Don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can."

"You sound like you speak from experience" Katrina stated as Regina scowled, "Besides, you don't know my friend here as well as you think you do"

"No, I think I do." Regina persisted before turning back to Emma, "All I ask, is as you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and what's best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa."

Regina got up and promptly left the diner. Emma got up to stand and spilled her cocoa over her shirt. To which ,Ruby walked over and handed her a cloth

" Oh! Really?" Emma groaned

"Eesh." Ruby agreed

"We gotta take care of that before the stain sets", Katrina sighed, "Hey Ruby, you think we could use the laundry room ?"

"Mmhmm!"

—–

The two entered the laundry room, as Emma took off her shirt and threw it in the washer. There's a young girl in the room, as well. She is holding pink sheets.

" Oh, no, no, no, no!" Ashely gasped in sheer horror

"Ashley Boyd, is that you" Katrina asked , "Are you alright luv?"

"Oh " she smiled weakly, "The sheets. They're uh… They're pink."

"You try bleach?" Emma tried

Ashley put down the sheets and as it became painfully obvious that she was pregnant as it caused Katrina's heart to wrench painfully.

"Oh."

" Last night, I felt contractions and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now."

"Well, that's great."

" It's just that, um, when the… When the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

" Screw 'em." Emma snapped

"What?"

" Screw them.,How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"I was eighteen."

"When… When you had a kid?"

"Yeah,I know what it's like" Emma spoke , "Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid. But ultimately, whatever you're considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is." Ashley tried

"When is it" Katrina started in before Emma could finish, "People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just got to punch back and say, 'no, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

"I think I understand what you are saying" Ashley admitted before gathering all her things into the basket and leaving

"Wow" Emma stated bluntly

"Yeah, I've said it before" Katrina sighed, "You and I have a lot more in common than you think"

"You know you never answered my question" Emma pointed out , "About that kid you were drawing ….."

"I've gotta go do some stuff at house" Katrina murmered before leaving the laundry, "See ya tomorrow"

Mr. Gold began to close up his pawn shop for the night ,when he heard the familiar ringing of a bell.

"I'm sorry but,….." he paused when he saw Katrina standing by the door, "What are you doing here"

"I cleaned the whole house" she sighed

"And what you expect payment" Gold teased as he pulled her to him and leading her to out the door, "Perhaps a little romp in the back room or we go home and do a little role playing, I as the master of the house and you as the helpless delectable little French maid"

"I cleaned the house and I still don't feel any better" Katrina huffed completely ignoring him

"What are you talking about pet?"

"Have you talked to Ashley Boyd lately" Katrina asked studying him as he locked up the shop

"What?" he asked caught off guard

"She's pregnant" Katrina informed him as they towards the car, "The doctor said she due any day now"

"That's nice" he spoke dismissively as he fiddled with his keys

"Oh, cut the crap" Katrina snapped, "You pushed that poor girl into another contract just like before"

"Well, last time as I recall" Gold retorted, "You had no sympathy towards her as saying and I quote, "If she had any sense, she would at least read the contract"

There was a crash that came from the direction of the shop

"What the hell was that?"

"Get in the car and lock the door" Gold warned pulling out his pistol

"Rum, get back here" She whispered urgently as he hobbled back to the shop and disappear

A moment later she heard what sounded like Gold cry out followed by a banging noise

"RUM" Katrina cried out as she ran towards the shop only to collide with a young woman

"Ashley," Katrina shocked as Ashley took off, "What are you doing?

"Changing my life." She called back

To which Katrina stood up and raced inside to find chess pieces toss on the floor as well as Gold bleeding and unconscious.

"Rum" She cried as she rushed next to him, "Shit, well at least your breathing"

"Oh Rum, I'm so sorry" She apologized as she pulled out Kleenex from her pocket and applied pressure to the cut on his head.

When Mr. Gold's eyes finally opened, they were bloodshot. They wandered, before settling on her.

"Robin" he rasped

"What's your name?"

"Rupert Gold, husband and you are my wife Katrina Veil Gold" he spoke confidently before, "Or as we are known back home Rumpelstiltskin and Robin Hood"

"Oh thank the stars you are o.k." Katrina smiled kissing his face frantically

"Oh course I'm alright" he assured, "It's just a wee bump"

"What did that girl do to you?"

"Well, I caught her stealing her contract and she maced me and I must have fell and hit my head" Gold explained as Katrina eased him onto his feet and promptly began driving him home.

"We'll need to make a quick stop before we go home" Gold informed her half way home

"No, I know what you are thinking and we aren't not involving Emma" Katrina snipped, "Besides I can take care of it myself"

"We both know how this is going to end"

"One of two ways both of which you will go behind my back, to get what you believe to be rightfully yours"

"Ours"  
"Not this time"

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because I don't know I came to my senses and realized that I was doing to her what my aunt did to me"

"Be that as it may the whole reason for getting the wand may have been for my benefit"

"Oh what the child was for me"

Gold remained silent

"You were going to give the baby to me"

"We obviously weren't not going to conceive one, even at the rate we were going

"And made you think I wanted a child" Katrina tried defensively watching his reaction of the corner of her eye.

"How could I not think that" he scoffed as the car pulled into the drive way, "Every child I brought for you to take care of, despite your sheer determination found its way into your heart"

"We'll go to Emma tomorrow" She mutters quickly before exiting the car and heading inside leaving behind a worn out but, not at all shocked .

The next day the two were standing outside on the door Mary Margret's apartment.

"Let me do most of the talking" Katrina warned just before Mary Margret opened the door, "She knows me there for she's more likely to trust me"

"Miss Blanchard. Is Miss Swan here?" Gold asked in his usually charming manner

Emma got up from unpacking her things and came to the door, as well.

"Hey Emma," Katrina smiled, "You remember my name husband Rupert Gold"

"I remember." Emma confirmed eyeing him as she shook his hand

"Good. I have a proposition for you, Miss Swan" Gold explained, " I, uh… I need your help. I'm looking for someone"

"Really? Um…"

"You know what? I'm going to go jump in the bath." Mary Margaret stated before leaving the three in private.

"Do you remember that girl we ran into yesterday at the laundry room at Granny's"

"Yeah you said her name was Ashley Boyd,right" Emma recalled, " Why something happen to her"

"Not necessarily", Gold began, "You see, she's taken something quite valuable of mine."

"So, why don't you guys just go to the police?"

"Because, uh… She's a confused, alone and scared"." Katrina rattled on, "Not to mention as you know also pregnant. And I thought it would be best if we handled this so we could get Rupert's property back without hurting her any more than she probably is"

"What is it?

Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion." Gold assured, "Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that."

"When'd you see her last?" Emma asked

"Last night. That's how I got this."

He lifted back his a bit to show the cut on the side of his head.

"It's so unlike her." Katrina confessed,

"She was quite wound up. Rambling on and on about changing her life. I have no idea what got into her." Gold explained noticing Katrina's look of guilt, "Miss Swan, please help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail now, do they?"

"No, of course not." Emma admitted

"So, you'll help us, then?"

"I will help her."

"Wouldn't ask for anything more" Katrina smiled

"Hey, Emma. I was thinking we" Henry began as he entered the room

"Hello Henry" Katrina and Gold greeted

"How are you?" Gold asked

"Okay?" Henry replied slowly eyeing Gold skeptically

"Good, Give my regards to your mother."Gold nodded, "And, um, good luck, Miss Swan."

"See you at home dear" Katrina told him

He nodded, kissed her cheek and left.

"Do you know who that is?" Henry asked Emma

"Yeah, course I do." Emma repiled

"Who? Because I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Oh. I meant in reality." Emma realized

"Is that all you brought?" Henry observed the single box on the floor

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Katrina asked

"My mom's gone til five. I thought we could hang out." Henry offered

"Ah, kid. I wish I could. But there's something I got to do." Emma Explained

But, naturally that didn't stop Henry for even a second as he followed the two women outside too the street.

"Please let me help." Henry begged once again

"No! No, it could be dangerous." Emma protested

"The pregnant maid is dangerous?"

"She assaulted Mr. Gold."

" Cool!"

"Henry, this isn't a game." Katrina retorted trying to laugh at Henry's reaction, "She's desperate".

" How do you know?"

"Because we know." Emma responded firmly

"Well, then let's find her." Henry offered

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Emma discouraged, "There is no let's involving you .You cannot come with us.

"Then I'll look for her myself." Henry warned

" Then I'll find you and I'll bring you back."

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid."

"Henry, we're just trying to be responsible, here." Katrina explained

"And I'm just trying to spend time with my mom" Henry countered as he got into the back of Emma's car

"He is a crafty wee bugger" Katrina admitted, "I knew he could be raised by Regina unscathed"

"So, the maid." Henry started, "What's her story?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Robin watched as Cinderella and Prince Thomas walk down the stairs, where they met up with Snow White, Prince Charming and Prince Thomas's father. _

"_I'm so happy you could come." Cinderella smiled as she and Snow White embraced_

"_You're beautiful." _

_And swiftly positioned herself among everyone else as the dancing began listening in on Cinderella's conversations as she went_

"_My dear Ella. We're thrilled to have you join our family" The prince's father admitted, ". And I hope our family will soon be growing."_

"_Congratulations, Ella. You two are going to be very happy." She heard what sound like Charming _

"_Why, thank you, James."She watched as the young woman smiled _

"_Ella, dear!" came the cheer full voice of none other than Snow White who pulled Cinderella into a dance with her_

"_Sorry!" she apologized to man she stole Ella from, "This is truly a night for celebration. Do you realize what inspiration you are to everyone?"_

"_All I did was get married." Cinderella retorted_

"_All you did, was show that anyone can change her life." Snow assured, "I'm proud of you."_

_They broke apart from one another and Cinderella ran into Rumpelstiltski. To which caused Robin to break apart from the dance apologizing to her current partner and headed towards entrance, hoping he wouldn't see her._

"_I'm proud of you, too", she heard Rumpel reply_

"_You." Asked a startled Cinderella, "What are you doing here?"_

" _I just wanted to make sure you were happy with your end of the bargain. You know – true love, riches, happy endings. Did you get everything you desired?"_

" _Yes, yes I did. Now, what do you want?" Cinderella admitted, " What's your price? My jewels? The ring?"_

" _No, no dear. Keep your baubles. What I want is something you don't yet possess, but something I know is coming. Your first born." He said simply before disappearing into the crowd leaving behind a horrified Cinderella_

_And as Robin watches the spectacle all she could was felt greater reassurance on what she planned to do, especially as she watched Cinderella subconsciously hold her stomach._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio had made their way to Granny's Diner and were now interrogating Ruby. Who seemed to be more concerned with her car being dropped off by a tow truck.

"So, this boyfriend of hers" Emma asked, "You don't think he was involved in her disappearance?"

"Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't." Ruby pointed out, "He left her in the lurch, right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Billy, be careful!" Ruby called out after her car was dropped abruptly almost causing her wolf charming hanging on her mirror to break, "You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck."

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But look – it's fine." Billy offered

"Um, Ruby. What about her family?" Katrina tried, " I know she had a stepmom and two step sisters , do they still talk"

"Not the last time I checked"

"Wait. Stepmom, stepsisters, and she are a maid?" Henry questioned aloud

"Henry. Not now." Emma replied sternly

"Look. I don't know what you've heard, but its wrong" Ruby replied firmly, "Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying. Taking night classes, trying to better herself… Trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?"

"I think so." Emma replied as Katrina felt the familiar twinge of guilt surge through her

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it." Ruby urged, " She's been through enough already."

"Ruby and we can help her." Katrina pressed, " You and I both know if she handles this on her own she's going to seriously regret it"

"Then, try her ex." Ruby offered

"Where can we find him?" Emma asked

"He lives with his dad."

Emma knocked on the Sean's door, while Henry and Katrina waited in the car.

"Hey Katrina" Henry asked as Sean's Father pulled up the driveway, "Can I ask you a question"

"Sure, kid" Katrina assured as watched

"Why did you marry "

"What?" Katrina asked completely caught off guard by the question, "What's got that on your mind,luv?"

"It's just that is well…" he tried searching for the words

"I know kid"

"But, you're really nice and you help others out and…."

"Well, Henry" Katrina tried, "Let's just say and I have a lot more in common than people know"

"What could you possibly have in common with him?"

"Well, some of the things are good and some of the things are bad" Katrina explained "the bad things; well, they happened after years of a lot of unfair things happened to me. But, Eventually I found my way back, unfortunately with a bad consequences and a lot more wisdom I wish I didn't have"

"Oh, well about the good things?"

"Despite all of the trouble he's been through and caused he still has a good heart"

"Sort of like the Beast in beauty of the beast" Henry offered

"You are exactly right"

"Is that why you picked the code name Belle"

"I suppose in a way it might seem like that but, no"

Henry paused studying her, "What's your real name?"

"You Know that remember, Robin Hood"

"But, Robin Hood is more like your superhero name" Henry stated

At the moment the car door opened, Katrina thanked the heavens until she saw the look on her face.

"You know don't you"

"How could you" Emma asked as she drove off, " I mean how could you let him do that and not tell me"

"What" Henry asked

"I didn't know until Rupert told me about the deal made for Ashely to give the baby to him and after that all I could think was how scared she was" Katrina explained, " Trust me as much as I love that man , I still find most the things he does to be well, cruel"

"Then why didn't you tell me that" Emma huffed

"Because, I didn't think you'd believe that I wanted to help her" Katrina sighed, " It's just so hard to get use to someone that is not only willing to trust you but, give you the benefit of the doubt"

"O.k., let's just focus on how to Help Ashley" Emma reasoned

"Trust me I know how to stop Rupert" Katrina assured

"But, you can't make her double cross Gold. No one's ever broken a deal with him."

"Well, believe me when I say that can handle him" Katrina assured, "Besides, anyone who wants to be a mother, should damn well be allowed to be one.

They arrive at Granny's Diner. They both enter and Emma approaches Ruby.)

"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" questioned Ruby

"I thought you already knew", Ruby explained "Besides, I didn't think it was important."

"Really, considering that's why she's running away."

"Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her." Ruby fronted

It was at that moment that both Emma and Katrina noticed Ruby's wolf charm on the counter.

"Ruby, where's your car?"

"You didn't send us to Sean to find her." Katrina accused, "You sent us there to give her a head start."

Ruby sighed heavily in frustration,

"Look, I'm only trying to help her."

"Yes, so are we" Emma retorted, "Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she?"

"Ruby please" Katrina begged, "Don't make her deal with Gold without me."

"I can't talk in front of him." Ruby said gesturing to Henry, "He's the Mayor's kid."

"Hey! I'm on your side." Henry defended as Emma knelt down next to him

"Henry, I need to find this woman. And in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay?" Emma explained "So please listen to me. Seriously. She's not going to tell me anything if you're around."

"Okay." Henry relented

" Thank you." Emma replied with a short smile as Henry left the diner

"She left town. Said she was going to try Boston." Ruby told the two women, "Thought she could disappear there."

"Oh no" Katrina mutter before quickly blurting out, " How long ago did she leave?"

"About a half an hour."

"We gotta go NOW" Katrina warned Emma as she dragged out of the dinner to Emma's car.

Katrina held her breath as Emma and she went practically flying down the road

"What'd she tell you?", Henry asked as he presented himself from his hiding spot in the back seat of the car.

"BLOODY HELL KID" Katrina snapped after nearly having a heart attack

"Henry! What the hell? We're going to Boston." Emma scolded, "You can't come with us"

"You can't go to Boston! She can't leave." Henry panicked, " Bad things happen to anyone who does."

"I don't have time to argue with you over the curse." Emma sighed, " I've got to get you home."

" We have to stop her before she gets hurt!" Katrina warned, "We're wasting time! If we drop him off now, we'll never catch up to her."

" Kat"

" And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he'll have her sent to jail." Henry continued

" …Buckle up." She told Henry as wondered, what had this Ashley person gotten herself into?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Cinderella, Prince Thomas, Prince Charming and Grumpy were walking through the dungeons_

_Why are we down here? Cinderella wondered aloud_

" _We need a place to keep him." Her husband started_

" _Rumpelstiltskin is the most dangerous man in all the realms" Charming explained_

"_Oh please he's more like a child throwing a tantrum" A woman's voice scoffed as lifted her hood stepping into the light_

"_What is she doing here" Cinderella demanded recognizing the woman before her, "She's with HIM_

"_Yes, granted I've done something's I'm not proud" the woman sighed, "But, I can assure you my conscious has remained true, which is why I've come to help you"_

"_Robin is my fairy godmother so to speak" Charming explained, "I've known since I can remember and I can assure she can be trusted"_

"_It's true" Thomas assured his beloved, "It was her idea to convert the mines into a prison to hold him"_

_"But, how do we know it will work" Cinderella asked fearfully, "And how will we get him here"_

"_The root of Rumpelstiltskin's magic maybe strong but, it's certainly no match for the acient power that works with in these mines" Robin assured, " And as for getting him in , we all have our vices and his also happens his weakness"_

"_. His deals – he can't resist making them and we already know who he wants to deal with next. You." Grumpy divulged further_

"_We sent word with one of Snow's bluebirds." Charming informed Cinderella, " He's accepted a meeting with you. You're going to tell him that Doc heard something with his stethoscope – two heart beats."_

"_You're going to tell him its twins. And if he wants both, which he will, you propose a new deal." Robin informed the girl as Grumpy took out a box and opened it, revealing a quill, " With the blue fairy's magic and my own whomever signs with this quill, their magic with be made ,shall we say impotent"_

"_All you must do is get him to sign the contract. Ella, this man is a scourge. You'll be doing the entire land a service."_

"_Should we even use magic? Isn't that what's causing these problems to begin with?" Cinderella worried, "What if this magic also has a price?"_

"_Then, I will pay it." Thomas told Cinderella, "I will do whatever is needed to save you and our child."_

"_Let's go have look shall we" Robin offered_

_They walked farther into the dungeon until they came to a cell._

"_Hope you like it. A lot of dwarf blood went into it." Grumpy grunted_

"_You sure this will work?" Cinderella asked skeptically_

"_Once he's in there, he'll never get out. You'll be safe."_

"_We can do this, Ella." Thomas assured_

"_Okay" Cinderella agreed finally, "Let's get him."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you! It's her car." Henry pointed out to a crashed car

To which Emma pulled over and the trio rushed to Ruby's car, which had been driven into a ditch.

"Ashley!" Emma called out

As they searched the car they found that Ashley was nowhere to be found .Until that was Katrina followed the sound moaning and fond Ashley sitting in the grass.

"FOUND HER , Ashley it's going to…" Katrina began before she was interrupted by a frantic Ashley

"GET AWAY FROM ME" she cried, "YOU AND THAT MONSTER ARE NOT GETTING MY BABY"

"Ashley its o.k." Emma assured the poor young girl, "She's here to help you"

"My baby"

"That's just it" Katrina stated, "I'm going to help you keep it"

"No" Ashley moaned, "My baby is coming!"

After helping Ashley into the car the group was off towards the hospital.

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked

"Ohh yeah. Don't worry" Emma assured the young boy before comforting Ashley being coach by Katrina, " the hospital isn't that far."

" No! No, no, no. Take me to Boston. I can't go back there." Ashley begged

" Oh no, we don't have four hours. Trust me – I know."

"I can't go back there. Please. He's going to take my baby." She whimpered

"I won't let that happen" Katrina stated, "But, do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, " Because I wasn't."

"You weren't?" Ashley asked

"Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's going to be with someone who's ready, so know what that means." Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it's yours, this 'running away' can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes. I want my baby." Ashley stated confidently

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Cinderella and Robin are waiting outside for Rumpelstiltskin among the castle gardens_

"_Well, well, well! You're starting to show." Rumpelstiltskin smirked with a crooked grin, " A little bird told me you wanted to speak?"_

"_Yes, She'd like to alter the bargain" Robin spoke_

"_Now, pet you know that's not what I do."_

"_I know dear heart but, I think you'll want to want to make a exception in this case" _

"_I'm having twins." Cinderella announced_

" _Is that so? Ooo! Let's have a look" Rumpel spoke giddly before inspecting Cinderella's stomach, "And you would, what? Give up both?"d_

_Cinderella nodded slowly _

" _Why is that, I wonder?"He asked looking curiously between her and Robin_

"_Go ahead dear" Robin encouraged as Cinderella looked at her_

"_My husband, he's… He's having a hard time" Cinderella explained, "Our kingdom is poor, we're losing money, our crops are dying… We can't support ourselves or our people."_

"_And you would trade your other child for…comfort?"_

"_At first I thought it unthinkable but, then Robin" Cinderella continued "I mean I can always have more children, but I can't make crops grow where the soil is dead. In exchange for our other child, you will see to it that our land is once again fertile. I think it's more than fair."_

"_Yes! Yes, yes. It is." He agreed, "If what you're saying is true."_

" _It is, And all you have to do, is sign on the dotted line." Robin assured him as Cinderella produced a contract and a quill_

" _What a lovely quill!" Rumpel admired the quill , " Wherever did you get it?"_

" _It's from her castle, luv" Robin assured stone-faced despite her fear he'd caught on _

"_You know, the only way to stop me, is through magic." Ignoring Robin completely putting his attention on Cinderella_

" _I'm not trying to stop you." Cinderella defend herself_

" _Of course you're not. Because, as we all know, all magic comes with a price." Rumpel growled, "And if you were to use it to, say, imprison me, then your debt to me would only grow. And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?"_

_Robin held her breath waiting to see what Cinderella would do next._

"_Just sign the contract, please." Cinderella begged_

"_Are you sure you're happy with this new arrangement?"_

_To which Cinderella merely held up the contract. _

"_I suppose so" Robin quipped as Rumpelstiltskin took the contract, signed it and was instantly frozen_

" _Thomas!" Cinderella cried as Robin lead her away gently _

" _No one breaks deals with me, dearie. No one." Rumplestiltskin declared as soldiers surrounded him, "No matter where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in, I assure you – I will have your baby."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina and Henry sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Emma pacing back in forth.

"You know " Henry spoke up after a while, "You're different"

"What's that?" Katrina and Emma asked

" You're the only one who could do it."

" Break the curse?" Emma asked, "Yes, I know. You keep telling me that."

" No. I meant You and Katrina", Henry explained, "You guys are the only ones that can Leave Storybrooke"

" You left and found me in Boston." Emma tried

" But I came back. I'm ten – I had no choice" Henry explained, " But if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen."

"Well, When you think about you weren't born here and your mother was sent through the wardrobe"

"But, what about you" Henry asked just the doctor approached them

"Well, Baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine."

"Good to know" Katrina smiled

"Yes, What lovely news" Gold agreed from behind, " Excellent work, Miss Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rumpelstiltskin was being taken to a cell on the back of a carriage,Cinderella and Prince Thomas stood off to the side with Robin._

"_Did we really win?" Cinderella asked_

" _Indeed we did my dear" Robin assured , " Just I promised"_

"_I was so afraid. I was so afraid that we'd fail." Cinderella rattled on , " That… That I'd have to go back to that life. That… That terrible life. I was… I was afraid that I would lose you and that nothing would have changed."_

" _As long as I'm alive, you will never go back to that life."Thomas promised before they kissed_

" _Now, How is our little Alexandra?"_

" _Alexandra?" Robin asked thoughtfully, " A fine name for a future queen"_

"_That's more like a prison sentence, to me" Cinderella_

"_Well, I like it." Thomas said proudly_

" _Mm, men. You really know nothing of ch" Cinderella began before hunching over in pain_

" _Ella, what is it?" Thomas worried_

" _Oh, it's… It's the baby." Cinderella whimpered causing Robin to pale, " Something's wrong."_

" _No, no, no. It can't be. It's too soon. It must be the stress. The excitement." Thomas assured before Robin took off towards Rumpelstiltskin _

"_Well, well, my little song bird"_

"_WHAT HAVE DID YOU DO"_

"_I haven't done anything. I case you haven't noticed, I've been otherwise engaged." He retorted sarcastically _

"_I'm not stupid you bloody child" Robin growled_

"_You know you're quite tempting when you're angry"_

"_THOMAS" Cinderella cried, " Where is he!"_

"_You sly bastard"Robin snapped , " You couldn't have the baby so you took the Prince, where ever he is I'll find him"_

"_No, you won't." Rumpelstiltskin retorted, "Until that debt is paid, until that baby is mine, he'll never be seen again. In this world or the next, I will have that baby._

"_What did you do?" Cinderella demanded at Robin_

" _I think it best you do what do best and fly away , my little song bird"_

"_Ella, what's wrong?"Charming asked_

"_What did you do to my Thomas?" Cinderella snapped at Robin, "Something's happened to him. You probably just wanted Rumpelstiltskin out of the way"_

_But, before anyone could do anything Robin was gone in a puff of smoke_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Gold was getting a cup of coffee at the coffee machine. As Emma walks up next to him.

"Well, well. Must be my lucky day." Gold announce smugly as the coffee machine released some coffee after he banged at the machine, "Care for a cup, Miss Swan?"

"A baby? That's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell me?"

" Well because, at the time, you didn't need to know"

"Really? Or you thought I wouldn't take the job?"

" On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself" Gold admitted, " After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense that she would be better off with myself and Katrina. Do you? I mean, if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you.

" You're not getting that kid…." Emma started, " What do you mean better off with you and Katrina"

"I'm sure she told you I mean" Gold began, "She could never have children after her ..little accident, we never got around to adopting and thought since she was back why not"

"No, she missed that" Emma replied looking at Katrina with a mixture of pity and understanding which almost made Katrina cringe.

"But that's beside the point Miss Boyd and I , we have an agreement. My agreements are always honored. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police and that baby is going to end up in the system" Gold informed, "And that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you, Emma?

" It's not going to happen, Rupert" Katrina snapped from behind them

"Well, dear you seem to forget she did break into my shop."

"To steal back a contract that you bullied her into signing"

" Who knows what she was after?

" You know no jury in the world will put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child." Emma snapped, "I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow, I suspect, there is more to you than a simple pawn broker. You really want to start that fight?"

I like you, Miss Swan. You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous" He paused gazing at his wife, " Either way, I'd rather have you on my side."

" so, she can keep the baby?"

" Not just yet" Gold reminded, "There's still the matter of my agreement with Miss Boyd."

" Tear it up." Emma offered bluntly

"No see that's not what he does luv" Katrina informed analyzing her husband, " You see, contracts – deals – well, they're the very foundation of all civilized so facto ,If we want Ashley to have that baby, you are going to have to make a deal with him"

"Anyone who says are marriage wasn't a smart match is foul" he flashed a charming smile at her despite her stony expression

"What do you want?" Emma asked

"Emma NO" Katrina responded firmly

"Oh, I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favor."

"Deal." Emma agreed despite a flustered Katrina

Emma , Henry and Katrina entered Ashley's room. She's holding the baby.

"Hey. What's her name?" Emma asked

"Alexandra." Ashley said softly

"A name of fit for royalty" Katrina smiled

"Thank you for getting me here." Ashley assured

" Mr. Gold was outside" Katrina explained," Emma here took care of it – she's yours."

" She is?" Ashley asked astonished, " What did you do?"

" Made a deal with him."

" Thank you. Thank you."

"Oh, hey, kid. It's almost five. We got to get you home." Emma announced before Henry and her both ran out of the hospital.

"I supposed I should be going as well" Katrina mumbled awkwardly before setting an envolped beside the table next to her

"What's that for" Ashley asked

"For you, money to help with the baby, school and anything else you need"

"I can't"

"Well, I am not taking it back"

"OH" Ashley said as she opened the envolped with sifting baby Ashley in her arms, "$1,000...you're giving me $1,000, why"

"Because you need it and I can give it you" Katrina stated bluntly before she left

"Wait" Ashley cried causing Katrina to stop, "Thank You, I'm sorry about…."

"You thought I was trying to take away your child, I wouldn't have expected anything less" Katrina comforted the young mother

"Did you have any kids?"

"What makes you say that?" Katrina asked

"The way talked to me back at Granny's you sound like you talked from experience"

"Yes, I did" Katrina admitted fingering the fairy baby rattle tucked into her pocket, "Quite a few technically, I have played fairy godmother to quite a few kids, but I did have a son "

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know" she stated before exiting the room just as Sean entered.

"And you say you're not a fairy godmother" Gold scoffed as he awaited his wife before following her out of the hospital

"Hmmmmm" Katrina mumbled as she let Gold rap an arm around her waist leading her to the car.

"And might I say that is not the least bit fair"

"What?"

"Well, think about it dearie" Gold encouraged as unlocked the car door and two settled in their respective seats, " Whenever you do something ,you always are able to make it up to me with sex and s for me well, I have to work for your affections"

"I want to have a baby" she said bluntly

"I'm pretty sure you just gave her back to her real mother" Gold quipped

"No, I mean ...our own baby" she explained

"Sweetheart"

"It's a land without magic Rumpel" Katrina pressed, "Maybe, my curse is broken here"

There was a long pause before Rumpel started up the car,

"Well, we better home" Rumpel sighed, " Unless you want to start trying right now"

To which Katrina pounced excitedly in his arms kissing frantically


	5. Chapter Five:

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

It was late in afternoon when Gold heard the familiar jingling of his door and look to see non other than Katrina .

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise" Gold asked as he reveled in the sight of his lover as she quickly set about locking the door and switching the sign from open to close, " Thought we were having lunch later"

"Actually, I'm here for that interview" Katrina responded playfully opening up her coat and revealing her outfit

"Ah yes" he played along without missing a beat as she sauntered over to him, "Miss Veil, perhaps you'd like to discuss it in the back room"

"No, right here's fine" she smirked undoing his tie

"Are you sure" he asked pulling her close to him, "There's a lot more room in the back for you to make a better impression on me"

"Why " she gasped, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to have your way with me"

"Wouldn't dream of it luv, I'm just very interested in hearing about your qualifications"

"Well, I'm very good with my hands and am willing to work, long and hard for you" Katrina purred running her hand along the crease of his pants, "Not to mention I'm very flexible, I can work all night long"

"It seems you are willing to do just about anything to get this job"

"Oh you have no idea " she purred pulling him to her by his tie, "I will serve your every desire, I am here to work for you, sir."

"I can tell by your outfit" he chuckled as he ran a hand along her bare midriff.

"Do you really like it, sir" she asked coyly

"Indeed, I do" he confirmed, "There is just one small alteration to make"

Before she could ask what, he slipped the cropped blazer off of her shoulders and unzipped her skirt and let it slide down her legs,  
"Better she asked"

"mmmhm, much"

"But, sir" she pouted, "Won't I get cold like this"

"Well, I suppose I'll have to warm you up before we get down to business" he admitted with a sly smirk while he kneaded her nearly bared ass and hoisted up onto the counter.

But, before he had a chance to do so, the shop shook causing the two to cling on to each other out of sheer shock.

"What the bloody hell was that" Katrina asked astonished as Gold pulled her down from the counter and into his to arms.

In that moment the sound of "Hero",by Nickleback filled the air causing Katrina to dive for her fallen blazer and search for it frantically until she found her phone.

"Emma?"

"Hey,We need a little help think you could lend a hand?"

"Sure, I'll be down at the station as soon as I can"

"Actually , Graham and I are heading to the mines apparently they clasped"

"Well, that would explain the tremor" Katrina admitted, " I'll be there as soon as I can"

"What caused the tremors?" Gold asked as Katrina slid her phone into her blazer and began to scramble to redress

"The mines collapsed, I'm going head down and help them out" she said as she scrambled out the door, "If that's o.k. with you, sir"

"I suppose we could reschedule for tonight, when you get back" he purred before she left the shop, "OH and you may want to change first"

"Fair enough" She admitted poking her head back in for second jingling a set of car keys, "Otherwise people might think a hooker stole your car"

Gold reached for the car keys in his pockets only to find they were gone,

"Robin" he started only to find she had already gone, "Bloody thief"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After changing at home Katrina found her way to the mines only to find the entire town to be gathered around them. Just as Regina began to attempt to control the situation,

"Everyone! Step back, please!" she commanded before turning to Graham, "Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You're free to go."

" Well, actually, I work for the town now." Emma stated

"She's my new deputy." Graham confirmed

" They say the Mayor's always last to know." Regina sighed cooly

" It's in my budget." Graham defended

"And Mrs. Gold?" Regina gestured to Katrina as she joined the group

"Just you're your friendly neighborhood volunteer" Katrina smirked, "And it's Detective"

" Indeed." Regina muttered, " Well, why don't you two make yourselfs useful and help with crowd control?"

To which Regina then stepped away and stood in front of the crowd of people.

"Why do I feel as though she expect us to announce she's about to speak", Katrina muttered to Graham and Emma making them grins

" People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed." Regina announced, " We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."

"Pave it?" Henry questioned as emerged from the crowd, " What if there's something down there?"

" Henry, What are you doing here?" she scolded

" What's down there?"

"Nothing. Now step back." She told him before addressing the rest of the crowd, " In fact, everyone! Please, please step back. Thank you."

Katrina watched as Regina picked up a piece of glass up off the ground and attempted to discretely put it in her pocket.

"What was that?" Henry asked not be deterred for a moment

"Henry, enough. Listen." Regina warned, " This is a safety issue. Wait in the car."

To which Henry complied,

" Detective Gold, Deputy Swan, Sheriff – cord off the area."

After following the mayors orders Emma ,Katrina , Archie and Henry found themselves gathered by a police car.

"This requires all of Operation Cobra." Henry announced, " All of us"

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra." Archie admitted

"Of course you are." Henry assured, "You know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

" They're just some old tunnels." Emma repiled

"That just happen to collapse right after you and Katrina get here?" Henry pointed out, "You're changing things. You're weakening the curse."

"That's not what's happening." Emma objected

"Yes, it is! Did you do anything different today?" Henry asked, " Cause something made this happen."

Just at that moment Regina walked up to the three of them.

Henry, I told you to wait in the car." She scold the boy before turning to Emma and Katrina, "And you two, do your jobs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did it go" Gold asked not even looking up from whatever he was doing as Katrina walked throught the door

"Regina's a bitch, trying to cover everything up" Katrina explained, " And Henry seems to believe there is a connection to Emma and I being here and the mines"

"Well, he is a smart boy"

Katrina sighed, "Yeah, yeah ..he is"

"Something wrong luv?"

"Oh nothing" Katrina groaned, "It's just every since we started trying for a baby…we haven't been able to even get started I mean first I fell on your leg, then the fire alarm when off when I was make dinner, then I then choke on fruit and most recently there is a BLOODY EARTHQUAKE ...URGH the world hates me"

Gold couldn't help but, chuckle

"You think the world hates you because we keep getting interrupted during sex?"

"During, we barely even start foreplay for fuck sakes" Katrina corrected, " And there are a whole lot of other reasons like my family that go without saying"

"Well, we still have tonight" he ushered, "Or we could skip lunch and finish with your interview"

"SEE RIGHT THERE"

"What?"

"I promised I'd go take Mary Magraret to visit David at the Hospital" Katrina groaned

"Well, I could come with you and we could have a quickie in the car" Gold offered bluntly, "If that would make you feel better"

"Would If I could but, there sort of another reason I wanted to go" she explained, "When I was at the hospital after we found David as you know I started talking to my mother"

"And you think she'll be there?"

"Well, yes and no"

Gold gave her a blank stare

"She said she was visiting her father, who was in a comma" Katrina tried to explain, "I mean Mom never mentioned him before, and I figured if I just ..."

"Happen to walk by you can strike up a conversation again and get her to talk about him" Gold finished

"….I hate when you do that" She grumbled before exiting the shop

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After arriving at the hospital and Mary Margret had went off on her own see David , Katrina made her way to the room where her grandfather was being kept.

She knew only bits and pieces from what she heard about though the few fairies that managed to not be held under Titiana's thumb. While Queen Elphame was said to be a dark fairy drive so by her vanity and greed for power, her husband King Midhir was known for being a light fairy and the most valiant and righteous of them all. However, it made her wonder at times if he was so kind and wonderful; why had her mother never bother to mention him?"

As she stood at the entrance to his room she held her breath and bravely stepped in . Slowly she studied him and couldn't help but, notice as giggled softly he looked a lot like Jeremy Irons. Quickly she took the seat right beside his bed studying him she paused before she spoke,

"So…. I'm your granddaughter." Katrina stated awkwardly, " Kira's kid, I don't think she even knows who I am though, I suppose I should tell you about myself….If you want to listen that is"

She paused wondering where to begin,

"I'm married to man you may know as " she rattled on , " Don't worry he's very good to me, I have a friend named Emma who the son who gave she gave up believes in fairy tales"

"Naturally I do as well but, I'm not suppose to say to anyone especially mum who was taken from me by your other daughter and doesn't even have any idea who I am" She began to cry, "Then again nobody does but, me and that's the worst curse of all I think ,being alone when you have people who are your friends and family"

" " A small voice called out causing Katrina to job, "I didn't know you knew "

"Oh ….hello Ashley" she smiled awkwardly at the sight of the young mother and her baby, " How are you two and Alexandra"

"Wonderful thanks to you" she smiled , "The money really helped granted we don't have our own place right now but, the money you gave us has brought us all the more closer"

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

"Oh well, Mr. and Mrs. Kingston couldn't come and I thought Kira might like some company"

"Well, that's thoughtful"

"It's the least I could" Ashley admitted, "She still lets me live with her even with Sean and the baby , I mean she's like the mother I never had"

For some reason Katrina's heart dropped, she felt almost as if for some reason she had been kicked in the stomach.

"Oh well, that's nice her…I should go"

"Oh you should stay" Ashley offered, " I know Kira would love to talk to you and if he's up to it"

"Up to it?" Katrina questioned

"Oh didn't you hear" Ashley asked, " awoke from his coma right around the same time the mines collapsed, is that odd?"

Katrina blanched,

"Yes, I suppose it is and I would love to stay but, Mary Margret's here and I'm her ride"

"Alright, it was great seeing you" Ashley smiled as Katrina quickly bolted towards David's room next door only to run into Mary Margret.

"Sorry luv" Katrina apologized, "What are you doing out hear?"

"Oh Kathryn came and.." A rather disappointed Mary Margret looked at the couple ,tried to find the right words

"Yeah I get it" Katrina sighed looking back at the next room where a rather tired looking was sitting up in bed with Kira right beside him , Ashley and Alexandra across from the two, "I really do"

As the two signed out Katrina looked back one last time only to lock eyes with and she couldn't help but, feel just for moment he knew her.

"Hey, Kat"

"Hmmm" Katrina whirled around to Mary Margret

"Do you maybe want to have dinner with me and Emma tonight" she asked, "I figured we could catch up and…"

"YES…I mean yes I would love to"

Just what Katrina need too, she needed to forget about baby making, family and the mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner the three had coffee and talked about mine, Regina ,etc. There was a long pause afterwards until Mary Magret asked the question,

"I'm the worst person in the world."

Really? In the whole world? Emma asked skeptically

"I sure you're not even the worst person in this room" Katrina added

"If Kathryn was horrible it'd be easier, but she's so…nice." Mary Margret sighed

" And what, exactly, would be easier?" Emma asked eyeing her carefully

"Nothing." She muttered quickly

" Nothing's a good idea." Emma incouraged, " You're smart – you know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache – trust me."

Katrina had to bite her tongue from saying something along the lines of, Well that 's kind of hard seeing as he's really married to your mother.

There's a knock at the door which Emma elected to answer to find a clearly upset Henry.

"Kid? What happened?

To which immediately Katrina grabbed her coat saying good bye to Mary Margret and ushered Henry and Emma out the door, "Come on"

"Where are we going" Emma asked

"To Archie to have a talk with him"

"How do you know Archie did this?" she asked gesturing to Henry

"Because I know what a broken spirit looks like and this has got pressured therapist written all over it" Katrina growled before explaining that she heard something about Regina threatening Archie about Henry as they made their way to Archie's after dropping Henry off at Regina's office.

—–

Emma knocks on the door of Archie's office. And proceeded to let them in ,When he didn't answer.

"Archie! Archie! What did you do?" Katrina demanded before Emma could even speak, "You said not to take the fantasy away. It was you who said it would devastate him."

" Of course, if therapy stops working, you adjust it." Archie answered meekly

"Is it her? Did she threaten you?" Emma asked, " What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?"

" I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?" he replied shortly

Emma's phone rang breaking the tension

"Hello, Madam Mayor. Nice work." She snipped, "Yes, I'm with Dr. Hopper and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you tried-"

A confused look crossed her face

"I dropped Henry at your office an hour ago." Emma admitted, "I don't know where he is"

" Oh… I do." Archie admitted with a sigh

"The mines" Katrina concluded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma, Katrina and Archie ,with Pongo ,were at the entrance to the tunnel as they called Henry's name.

"What do you got there, Pongo?" Archie asked as Pongo began diverting his attention at something on the ground

"I don't think he's here." Emma groaned

"I think he is." Admitted picking up a candy bar, "Candy bar, Henry had these with him"

Not to soon after the ground began to shake

"Henry!" Archie yelled , "it's not safe!"

" Henry!" Emma and Katrina called out

"Archie, look out" Katrina cried before she push him away from falling deprie just before mine collapsed sealing them in

"Archie! Kat! Henry!" Emma called out desperately

—–

"Thanks" Archie managed as help Katrina and himself off the ground .

"No problem" she said before Archie lit a match and two walked farther into the mine

"Henry? Henry?" the two called out

To which Henry jumped out from around a corner.

"Archie!Katrina!"

"Henry!"the two sighed in relief

" You're here to help me!"

" No, Henry, listen." Archie tried to reason with Henry ,"We got to get out of here, okay?"

" So, you're still against me?"

"Henry, there's no time for that." Katrina pressed, " Come on, Henry! Come on!"

" You don't believe me either? You'll see. You'll see!"

"Well, see nothing if we're dead now come on" Katrina tried only to have Henry run deeper into the mine

"Henry! Henry – Henry come back! Henry!" Archie yelled after him

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX_

The two continued searching after for Henry in the mine. Only to find Henry shining his flashlight down a hole.

"Woah there kid" Katrina warned, " You got to slow down."

"There's something shiny down there." Stated ignoring her completely

" Henry, Katrina's right, this is seriously dangerous" Archie pressed, "We got to get out of here."

" It could be something."

" Henry, look at me! Look at me!"Archie begged, "I'm frightened for you, Henry."

" Because you both think I'm crazy?"

" No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry" Archie panicked, "And there is no way out."

—–

The town was once again gathered, around the entrance of the tunnel.

" Katrina and Archie are smart people, They will keep the boy safe until we get to them." Marco concluded just before the ground shook again, "Watch out!"

"Stop! Stop!" Regina demanded frantically, "You're making it worse!"

"Well, that's the pot calling the kettle black" Gold quipped as he made his way over to Regina and Emma.

"Did you walk here?" Marco asked not seeing Gold's car anywhere

"The wife took my car" he admitted rubbing his leg, "And what kind of husband would I be if I didn't come"

" I am trying to save him! Emma snapped at Regina completely ignored Gold, "You know why he went down there in the first place, don't you? Because you made him feel like he had something to prove."

"And why does he think he has anything to prove?" Regina prodded, "Who's encouraging him?"

" Do not put this on me."

" Oh, please! Lecture me until his oxygen runs out!"

"Well, at the rate you two are going,he will" Gold stated bluntly before staring at collapsed mine helpless to save his wife

—–

Archie ,Katrina and Henry are still navigating the mine. They hear barking.

" Do you guys you hear that?" Katrina paused

" It's Pongo!" Henry pointed out

" Follow the noise!" Archie said taking the lead

The trio came across an elevator shaft eventually

" It's loudest over here." Archie regarded

" What's… What's this?" Henry asked

"Looks like…an old elevator." Katrina and Archie offered

" It's to get the mine workers in and out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we could hear Pongo." Archie concluded

" Can we make it work?" Henry asked hopefully

"Couldn't hurt to try" Katrina reasoned as the three of the entered the elevator and began to turn the wheel inside which caused the elevator to begin to rise. When a huge explosion caused the elevator to fall further,

" I'm really…really, really sorry." Henry apologized to Katrina and Archie after sitting silently in the elevator for a while

" It's alright." Katrina comforted

"I just wanted to find proof."

" She's right Henry, it's really alright. And um, um, I'm sorry, too. Look, I… I don't think you're crazy. I-I just… I just think you got a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on and when you step off that she… She gets scared" Archie explained, " And, you know, it's natural. But it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway. I… I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them."

" Then, why did you?" Henry asked

" I guess I'm just not a very good person. I'm not the man I want to be."

Before Katrina could put her two cents in the elevator suddenly shifted farther down the shaft.

" I think you can be him. I think you can be a good person. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket." Henry defended

" Henry. Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a… He was a cricket, okay?" Archie sighed, " And he was a conscience. And… And I hardly think that's me."

"Archie ,the kid's right"

"Kat please just"

"If you won't listen to the kid, listen to me" Katrina pressed, "Jiminy was that, he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do, and I should know I wrote the book"

"Really?" Henry asked

"Sure did luv"

Archie paused before answering finally, "

That kind of sounds like me."

"Now it's harder for you because of the curse." Henry explained, "To hear the voice inside of you. To be who you want to be."

Once again the elevator jerked again, and moved farther down the shaft.

—–

" Hey, can I ask you again?" Archie asked

" Ask what?" Henry questioned

" Why do you think it's so important that your…your fairy tale theory is true?"

" I don't know."

" Give it a shot."

Henry paused thinking it over before he answered, "

"Cause this can't be all there is."

" I understand."Archie admitted

" I thought if I found proof… But I didn't find anything."

" Well, that's not true" Katrina blurted out, "Archie was lost and you found him, right?

" You mean, you he remembers"

"No, Henry. I… I don't think that's what Katrina means" Archie explained, "but I-I do remember the kind of person I want to be. I just got to listen harder.

Pieces of rock fell through the grate at the top of the elevator. To which they looked up and see a light

" Wh-what's that?" Henry asked

" That's our rescue kid" Katrina smiled up at Emma, " What took you so long"

" You guys okay?" Emma asked ignoring Katrina's statement

"Yeah, we're… We're okay."

" Hang on, Henry." Emma said before calling back up, " Okay, that's good. Stop."

"You first kid" Katrina ushered Henry upward as Archie helped him up to Emma

" Come on. I got ya." Emma comforted Henry before calling back up, " Okay. Okay, I got him."

"You got him? Is he safe?" Archie called up

The elevator started to shake

"Not again" Katrina grumbled

" What's happeing" Emma called out

" It's going to fall!" Katrina called down

" I'm sorry!" she called back

" It's okay!" Archie assured turning uncertainly towards Katrina who held a brave face

" Archie!Kat!" Emma cried out as the elevator fell down the entire shaft. Only to find Archie appears to have saved himself and Kat by hooking his umbrella on to Emma

—–

Eventually the four were pulled out of the elevator shaft. To which, Regina takes Henry aside. Marco grabs Archie and hugs him. Leaving Katrina as Emma she ran over to Regina and Henry.

"Don't think you are getting out of your appointment Miss Veil" Gold quipped only to be nearly tackled by Katrina who was close to tears.

"And here I was thinking you just married me for sex"

"What exactly happened to you down their" Rumple asked pulling her close to him as she shivered

"I don't know" she admitted before she kissed him fiercely , "All I do know is that we are going back to Mary Magrets to get your car ,going home and taking things slow for alittle while"

"By which you mean tomorrow morning when your libido rebotes"

"You're right we are perfectly matched.


	6. UPDATE REPORTcue news music

So … the chapters are all the same, it just that I'm not doing the whole Part 1+2 thing anymore. And I cleaned up my profile page so YEAH

P.S.

Please help me with a title for chapter 5, I just feel I went all over the place with that one

P.P.S.

The whole Bowl Soup story...I LOVE ROBBY


	7. Chapter Six: The Robin and the Shepard

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

**Chapter Six:  
**

Everyone was celebration David's recovery at the Nolan house; Katrina, Henry and Emma were by the stairs chatting.

"You know why he doesn't remember?" Henry asked, "The curse isn't working on him yet."

" Henry, David has amnesia." Emma countered

"Well, it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories."

" Right, Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are"

"Sounds more like were stuck in a m night shyamalan movie" Katrina muttered under her breath

" Right, And now's our chance to help him." We just have to get him to remember that he's-

"Oh I know this one, He's Prince Charming" Katrina blurted out getting an odd look from Emma "What you two pretty much dominate the conversation, honestly I have a better chance shouting at a fire alarm"

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together." Henry concluded

"Didn't we just try that?" Emma asked

"And he woke up" Katrina pointed out

" Hey" David greeted as he joined the trio, "You're the ones who saved me, right?"

"Oh, yeah" Emma mumbled, " I guess."

"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here.

"Then feel free to hide with us" Katrina

"Fantastic" he smiled as he was served an appetizer by a waiter thanking him

"So, you ever use a sword?" Henry asked as he observed stab at small wiener with a toothpick

"I'm sorry?" David asked confused before turning to Emma, "Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she's coming tonight?"

"No, she couldn't make it." Emma admitted

"Oh." David sighed with a slight sense of disappointment

"I'm gonna to get a drink" Katrina informed, "anyone want anything?"

After receiving no orders she made her way over to get punch but noticed the bowl was almost empty .

"Well, we can't have that" Katrina sighed to herself as she carried the bowl to the kitchen, " I wonder if Kathryn has more in the kitchen"

—–

When she paused before entering when she heard Regina's voice,

"You should go out there. There's plenty of food. Go. Be with your husband."

I lost him once, now I have him back" Kathryn confessed, "But it's like I still don't have him back. You have no idea how that feels."

"Sneaking up on people" a voice purred from behind her causing her to jump nearly dropping the punch bowl

She whirled around to Gold chuckling at her, "Honestly pet you should know better"

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you wanted me to come?"

"With me and you said no?"

"Surprise" he smirked as she pouted

"What are you up to?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously

Gold mocked offence,

"Honestly can't a man just do something for his wife?"

Katrina went to respond but, was interrupted by a voice from behind

"You must be Katrina"

Kat turned around to face none other than Kathryn

"Oh hi" Katrina greeted, "This is my husband Rupert"

"I can't believe I didn't recognize your name when we last met, David use to talk about you all the time and how you use to babysit him" Kathryn smiled " To be honest, if you don't mind me saying you don't older than 25"

"Well, let's just say I'm older than I look, oh by the way I noticed your punch bowl was almost empty …so"

"Oh thank you, let me take that"

She gentled lifted the bowl from Katrina's arms, only to spot Regina

"Regina" she greeted curtly

"Mr. and Mrs. Gold"

"Come along dear" Gold ushered his beloved, "Thank you for the wonderful party Mrs. Nolan"

To which Katrina gave him a curious look,

"Oh so soon" Kathryn asked disappointed

"Yes, I'm afraid we've got an appointment to keep"  
"Oh right" Katrina went along, "Can't believe I forgot that; Well, it was nice meeting you see you around"

Once the couple was out the door Katrina turned to Gold,

"What was that about?"

"I have a surprise for you at home"

"Oh for God sake Rum" Katrina groaned, "I'm not that horny"

"Not that sort of surprise luv" he assured, "And trust me you are"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Next time, make sure I'm really dead" James gloated to his fallen opponent_

_"Well done!" King Midas applauded_

_"Well done?" Robin questioned, "He just killed the unkillable, I'd say something more along the lines of exquisitely done_

_"A valiant feat, for sure, but it is still just a man" he concluded, "Can he do the same with a dragon?"_

_"Do fairies sprinkle dust? Do trolls live under bridges?"_

_"I can assure you" King George spoke, "She's most correct in this, my son can kill whatever beast you set after him."_

_"My kingdom is plagued by a dragon like nothing you've ever faced before." King Midas explained, " He has killed every warrior that's tried to slay him."_

_" Well, he's yet to face me." James assured_

_" My kingdom needs this threat vanquished." Midas urged_

_"And my lordship's kingdom is need of gold" Robin replied, "I'm sure we can work something out."_

_To which King Midas raised his hand, which was covered in a metal glove. An assistant comes over to remove it but, is stopped by King Midas,_

_"Careful – remember what happened to Frederick." He warned and processed to remove the glove himself, revealing a glowing, golden hand before turning to James, "Your Sword"_

_As King Midas touched James' sword and it turned into gold before turning to King George, "Consider it a down payment, you'll get the rest when you deliver the dragon's head to me"_

_"It's a deal. Forgive me if I refuse to shake on it, King Midas."_

_"Come – let's discuss the details."_

_Robin watched as King Midas and King George left_

_"A toast, to our fearless prince." Guard cheered_

_"No, there's no celebrating today." The Prince assured, "This was but a simple test. The task before us is too big, too important to make light of. Just because I was easily able to kill this brute, doesn't mean…"_

_Before James could even finish his sentence he was stabbed through the chest by the man he had been fighting earlier. He falls to the ground and appears to have been killed.)_

_"Well," She huffed as she examined the dead prince, "Talk about eating your own words"_

_"Should I inform the King?"_

_"No, I will" Robin ordered, "Wait until Midas leaves, then bring the body to the altar"_

_—–_

_Inside the castle, James' body was laid on an altar. King George and Robin are there, along with several guards._

_" Goodbye, my son." King George sighed as some of the guards carry the body away_

_" Your Majesty, there is no time to grieve" Robin warned, "If Midas learns he is dead, he will find another warrior to slay his dragon and I can assure you will never see an ounce of his gold"_

_" Yes, yes" he agreed, " The kingdom must survive."_

_"So what are we to do?" a guard asked_

_" I have asked for help" he stated, " Robin, has assured me , It should be here soon."_

_"Oh it's here" Rumpelstiltskin assured as he appeared behind them._

_" Leave us." The King ordered_

_To which the guards left the room, leaving only King George, Robin and Rumpelstiltskin ._

_"So this is how you treat my gifts?" Rumpel mocked causing Robin to roll her eyes, " You really must be more careful and you"_

_"It's not my fault he didn't take his own advice" Robin scoffed, "no offence your highness"_

_" He was not a gift" King George snapped, "He was my son"_

_"A son we gave you." Robin pointed out_

_" In a deal we made" George corrected, "Neither of you did me any favours."_

_"Yes, yes, I did. Shame you and the queen couldn't conceive a child on your own. My price for that was a pittance." Rumpel countered, "But now that she's gone, well, I assume that conceiving another heir is out of the question – let alone a dragon slayer."_

_"Not to mention I made him the finest warrior possible" Robin added, "And I did but,as for his arrogance well….."_

_"Then let's do another deal" George offered, " Bring him back. I need my son to do this. I'll give you anything."_

_Oh Robin thought he had said the magic word and sure enough, Rum was quick to call him on it._

_"Anything?" he asked_

_' What do you want? George asked_

_"There's a magic wand , which belongs to a certain fairy godmother" Robin explained, "who's patron to your family, And we want to know her whereabouts."_

_" Done" George agreed, " Now tell me – how do I bring my son back to slay the dragon?"_

_" Bring him back?" Rumpel shook his head, " Oh, no, that's out of the question. He's dead. Magic can do much, but not that."_

_" But you just said…"_

_" Nothing about resurrection" Robin clarified_

_" Then, my kingdom is lost. I'm alone."_

_" Oh, dear. Oh, dearie dearie dear" Rum sighed, "Did I not tell you, that I could have your son slay the dragon? And am I not a man of my word?"_

_Robin stared at him skeptically sure he didn't mean_

_" I thought you said he was gone forever?" The king questioned_

_" Oh, that he is" Rumpel concluded, " But his brother…"_

_Robin stared at him alarmed, that no good bastard_

_" His what?" the King questioned utterly lost to Rumpestiltskin's words_

_" His twin brother,Did we not mention there was another?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gold and Katrina had arrived home and were making their way down the hallway, with Gold guiding a blindfolded.

"O.k are you sure it's not something sexual" she asked for what felt like the hundredth time, "cause usually that's where it leads to when either one of us is like this"

"No" he assured as he opened the door, turned on the lights and removed her blindfold revealing a newly renovated fairy style bedroom made fit for a baby

"Wow, either you are telling the true in which I love it" she admired as he wrapped his arms around her from the back, "And if not you're going to counseling"

"Well, there is one more thing" he admitted nudging her toward the purplish, bluish green canopy cradle

"What" she deadpanned as pushed back the canopy curtains, "Did you steal another…"

She looked down to find a square gift, to which she lifted it up slowly and began to tear way the wrapping paper, until. She gasped at the image before her a familiar garland with tiny white roses framed in a Lanigan Black and Silver Plenair Style Frame.

"Where did you find this?" she asked as she gently set it down to wiped a tear from her eye

"I was looking for the right moment to give it to you" he admitted, "I found it among some other stuffy looking things , their it was right on top ,then I started having the nursery done and I thought it would be good for our child to have a piece of their grandmother"

"This was meant to be ...Od..ette's and then…well, I suppose it's mine now" she took a deep breath to calm herself down, " I need to go"

"Are you alright, pet?"

"Oh course" she assured as made her way out of the room, "Everything is fine, it's just I remember telling Mary Margret I'd go see her after the party , I think she's a little upset you know the whole true love thing being married to someone else thing"

"Why don't I drive you then" he offered

"No it's fine I'll walk"

"At this time of…." he began before she took off, "night"

" Are you sure you don't need help?" Katrina asked Mary Margaret as scrubbed at a dish in her kitchen, just a Emma arrived home.

" You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad's going to press charges." Emma joked as she sat aside Katrina

" Dishes were just piling up…" Mary Margret muttered

" This have anything to do with David stopping by?" Emma asked, " I saw him sulking away as I pulled up."

" We just, uh… He just…" Mary Margret struggled to answer

" Yeah,We know. You're both just" Katrina assured, " And you did the right thing."

" He made a pretty compelling case." Mary Margret admitted absent mindedly

" But he's still married,I know – I was just at the party." Emma pointed out before turning Katrina, "Speaking of which what happened to you"

"Oh Rupert had something to show me" Katrina sighed

"Do I want to know what sort of surprise?"

"We're thinking about trying for a baby" she blurted out knowing what else to say

"Oh that's great" Mary Margret

"Yeah, I suppose it is" she forced a smile, "In fact, the surprise was he renovated one of the rooms into a nursery, anyway I say we could all use a drink "

"Well, first of all she needs to stop cleaning" Emma admitted before grabbing a whiskey bottle and three glasses, pouring drinks.

"Here's the thing – I don't know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed", Emma started, "But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. So, you got to stay strong and he has to figure out his life. Cheers."

"Here here" Katrina agreed as the trio clinked their glasses together

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Robin smiled at the sight of David as he rounded up goats in a field from, the farmhouse_

_"Robin" A voice called out belongs to David's mother Ruth_

_"Hello Ruth, I need to talk to you about something" she said with a small smile as she pulled into a hug_

_"Just a minute let me get, David" she said before calling out to David, "Honey"_

_"Mother! ,How was the market?"_

_" It was…interesting" she admitted_

_" Interesting?" David questioned, "Normally you come back cursing the prices."_

_" Oh, well, that's still the case, But this time, I had a very interesting talk with the grain merchant"_

_"Grain?" he asked confused, "We don't need any grain."_

_" He has a daughter, She's ready for marriage" his mother pressed, "He thinks the two of you would make a great couple."_

_" Mother…"_

_"I know, I know" Ruth sighed, "I hate myself for even bringing it up."_

_" Let me guess – she has a dowry that will save the farm?"_

_" We are running out of options" Ruth warned_

_"Mother, please. As poor as we are, love is one thing I can afford. I will find a way to save this farm, but I won't do it by marrying for riches" David explained, " When I marry, I want it to be because I choose to spend the rest of my life with someone I love."_

_"Well, it's clear to see you've raised this one quite well" Robin smiled as she made her way towards the two_

_"Robin?!" David asked shocked_

_"I'm surprised you still remember me" she laughed as they hugged_

_"How could I forget my fairy god mother?"_

_"Perhaps you can help him learn, he can't have everything"_

_"Or Perhaps he can", Rumpelstiltskin appears behind them_

_—–_

_"I told you wait, I was just getting to all of that and then you bloody sprung on the poor boy" Robin scolded as the two watched David and his mother talk outside the house._

_"And I told you not to get attached to the merchandise"_

_"He's not a pocket watch, he's a person" she scoffed, "Besides, he'll trust me"_

_"Hate to interrupt this tender moment." He called out to the small family, "Time is of the essence."_

_" Mother, wait in the house while I deal with this." David told his mother who hesitated before going into the house_

_"What do you want from me?" David asked finally_

_" The king" Robin explained, "He needs a prince to slay a dragon."_

_" I'm not a dragon slayer."_

_" No, but your brother was" Rumpel fronted , "This new found kinship will be your salvation. Simply play the part. The king's knights will take care of everything else. All you must do, is deliver the dragon's head to Midas."_

_" What's in it for you?"_

_" David, listen to me" Robin began, "if you do this, I can make sure that the king will have your mother want for nothing. Your farm will be saved"_

_"Not to mention" , Rumpel added "You shall come home the conquering hero. Now, don't tell me you don't want that?"_

_" I don't have a choice, do I?"_

_"Oh course you do" robin assured_

_". Just make sure it's the right one." Rumple warned_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina and Mary Margaret were having lunch at Granny's Diner. Dr. Whale walks up to them,

"I'm a hell of a doctor, huh? No way he wakes up on someone else's watch."

"Hello, Dr. Whale." Mary Margret greeted while Katrina stayed hidden behind her news paper pretending to not have heard him.

" So, I heard that you resigned from the hospital" he casual pointed out, "I hope it wasn't because of me."

" Wh-why would it be because of you?" Mary Margret asked forcing Katrina to bite her own tongue to keep herself from snickering

"Well, our date… I never called you after. Yeah, I know, I know. It's not classy" Whale apologized, " And I'm sorry. But, if you could find a way to get over it, you know where to find me. Have a good day."

Dr. Whale leaves the diner just as Regina walked in,

"Miss Blanchard, may I have a word?"

"Of course" she assured as Regina took a seat side Katrina seeming to not even notice her.

" I wanted to talk to you about my friend Kathryn" she admitted, " But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband David. You don't belong together. He's not yours, he's taken, find somebody else"

"She hasn't done anything, Regina" Katrina sighed casually despite her rage towards Regina for her having the never to say what she did.

"Really?" Regina asked unaffected by noticing Katrina's presence "So, he just up and left his wife on a whim?"

"He did what?" Mary Margret asked

"You didn't know?'

To which Mary Margaret shook her head

"Well, I suspect you soon will. So listen carefully, dear, cause it's in your best interest" Regina warned, "Stay away. He's in a fragile state, he doesn't know who he is or what he's doing, and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives. So, before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was."

"Regina dear" Katrina huffed having had enough of Regina's bullying, "You are _this close _to pissing me off, so why don't you take your own advice and stop meddling in things that don't involve you"

"Know dear I know your having troubles at home" Regina mocked, "But, that's no reason to take it on me"

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Oh you don't you know everyone is talking about it" Regina stated with mock concern, "About you and Rupert being unable to get pregnant"

"Well, it's a good thing mindless gossip doesn't bother me" Katrina snapped harshly, "And by the way your one to talk about taking out troubles at home out on other people. I mean despite after all you've done for Henry he'd still prefer a perfect stranger to you"

One could hear a pin drop as Katrina stormed out of diner, before talking off towards the one place that never failed to make her feel safe, the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Well, Hello Prince James" Robin teased as David as he looked at his reflection in a shield._

_"Are you sure I can pull this off" David asked_

_"Trust me you'll be fine" she assured as King Midas approached them_

_" There he is – our saviour!" King Midas greeted, " The man who is going to tear the dragon limb from limb. You do this,and you'll be a legend"_

_To which David pulled out the sword that Midas had turned to gold as the King walked away._

_"Here – let me" Robin sighed as she fiddled with is armor, " You fastened it wrong. Here – give me that."_

_"I still don't understand, how will I fight? How will I protect myself?_

_" You won't. You will stay outside the cave while we kill the dragon" Robin informed him, " If you don't come out of this alive, Midas won't give George's kingdom any gold. You might have the title of hero, but not the job."_

_—–_

_David, Robin and a group of knights are walking up a narrow mountain trail. Along the way, they see various burnt items from previous visitors could be seeing almost as warning to any brave enough to pass through, until finally they arrive at the entrance to the dragon's cave._

_" The dragon's lair is through there" Robin told David," You and I will stay here."_

_The group of knights drew their weapons and entered the cave, with the exception of the two who stayed behind with Prince Charming and Robin._

_"Did you know him well?" David asked one of the knights_

_"Who?" they asked_

_"My brother, the prince."_

_": Yeah, we knew him. He's the bravest man I ever met."_

_To which Robin scoffed, while James had been quite the excellent student she wouldn't necessarily have classified him as brave, vain and stupid perhaps but, certain not brave._

_A loud roar erupted from the cave as flames were seen at its entrance, followed by loud screams._

_"They need our help." David exclaimed_

_But, before he run into the cave two of the knights held him back._

_"We stay here, our orders are clear" one of knights stated firmly_

_" People are dying."_

_"I can assure you they are not" Robin confessed, "because they're most likely already dead"_

_The next thing anyone knew David was free and running towards the dragon's cave. Robin chased after him, to find a knight is lying at the entrance of the cave and with his legs on fire. To which, the two drug him away from the cave, just in time before the dragon came barreling out of the cave The knight drops his sword.)_

_"What do we do now?" David asked just before the dragon flew back at them, the flames spouting from its mouth forcing them to duck behind a rock_

_" Stay here" David ordered before going after a sword from a fallen knight._

_At which time the dragon flew back, again, and ready to attack David with another blast of fire when a lone arrow pierced its eye._

_"Move it kid" Robin ordered lining up another arrow._

_"Wait, if we can get it to follow us through their" David offered point to a crevice nearby, "We can trap him"_

_"Something tells me that won't be a problem" Robin confessed as dragon dove after them forcing the two to run through the directed area. To which the dragon followed them close behind only to find its self stuck_

_" You didn't see that coming, did you?" David stated triumphantly before bring his sword down on the dragon's neck thus decapitating it._

_"Well, I see my job here is done" Robin observed brushing herself off_

_"You're leaving?"_

_"Have things to do, undo and let's face it you don't need me as of late" she stated gesturing to headless beast, "But, I will say this your journey as only begun so best luck to you, your highness"_

_"What do you mean by…."_

_Before David could even finish his sentence Robin had disappeared into a puff of smoke. What had she meant surely his job was over and done with, wasn't it?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina had been wondering around the woods for hours listening to sounds of nature. The one thing she had wanted more than anything was a family, now she had the chance and she just couldn't help but, feel terrified. Perhaps it was the fear of having history repeat it's self or even the fear of dragging whatever offspring she and Gold would have into her cursed life.

"A penny for your thoughts" a voice called out to her making her jump

"Kira, what are you doing out here" Katrina asked as soon as she recognized the other woman

"I should ask the same of you" she retorted, "Actually, your husband is looking for you he wouldn't tell me what happened but, he seemed worried"

"How did you know I was out here?"

"I didn't" Kira confessed, "I just like to come out here , you'll think I'm odd"

"Oh , if any I can guarantee you I can relate to that feeling" Katrina sighed

"There is a old tree around here, I don't know why but, I feel not safe but,…"

"Comfortable almost like you feel complete" Katrina finished without thinking, "Like when you lose someone you love and their's that one piece of they left behind"

"That makes you feel as if they never left you" Kira offered, "How did you know?"

"I lost my mom when I was 7" Robin explained, "And the only thing I had was this necklace her father gave to her on her cor...birthday and my sister had a necklace that our mother gave her. Not to mention this little crown of flowers we made for her that we felt like we didn't deserve because it was meant for her. Those others we would've gotten eventually but, that crown was hers it was a symbol of what she meant to us and after she was gone it was just a burden we couldn't let go"

Kira was silent looking almost lost in Robin's eyes almost searching for something,

"Well, at least you two had each other"

"So this tree" Robin started trying to change the subject, "Wouldn't happen to be real old kind of hollowed out"

"Yeah, you're really good at this"

"Not really, it's just the one tree that would stick out the most in my mind"

"So, I've told you why I'm out here" Kira pried

"Well, as I suppose you've heard by know Rupert and I are planning on having a baby" Robin began, "And he had this room made up just for the baby, it suddenly became real that I was going to be a mother. And even thought I've had a child before I got scared and ran out of the house hoping to forget about it and somehow ended up here. Everything that could go wrong is circling in my head and can't make it stop, no matter what I do"

"Do you want this baby"

"More than anything"

"Then go have it" Kira stated bluntly, " You can't prepare for everything in your life and trying too hard to do so will only make you miserable"

"That's problem" Robin groaned, " I know that and…"

"Fear is irrational" Kira explained, "What is comes down to is strength you have to overcome it and basically what you have to fight for"

"Your right it's always been about what I've been fighting for that's kept me so strong" Robin admitted, "Facing all those obstacles it can bring me down and it has but, it's made me stronger. And I'll keep fighting because that's just who I am and I know no matter what happens I'll always have something worth fighting for and that's anyone who needs me"

"Wait where you are going" Kira called out as Katrina took off

"To create someone else worth fighting for"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina ran into Gold's shop, slamming the door behind her.

"I'll assume it point less to ask where you've been for the last 24 hours or…" Gold began before Katrina took the shop keys from his pocket, "What are you doing?"

"I was scared, and I still am " Katrina explained as she scrambled to lock the door before turning back to him and diving into his arms, "I know shit happens and that's o.k. because I'll always have something to fight for and that's anyone who needs me including our child"

"What exactly did you do after you left?" Gold questioned between kisses

"The usually got drunk, told Regina off and wondered around the woods until had an epiphany" Katrina explained casually, "Not all together though, now hurry up and take me on the counter"


	8. Chapter Seven: The Hunter and The Hood

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

**Chapter Eight: The Hunter and the Hood**

"So, Mary Margret told me about your stood up for herwith Regina yesterday" Emma told Katrina as the two made their way to Granny's dinner, " She also said you kind of bugged out when she mentioned something about you and Gold trying to have a kid"

"Well, let's just say her royal highness had once again stepped over her boundaries and leave I at that" Katrina sighed as they entered the dinner and were instantly greeted by Ruby,

"Hey! What can I get you guys?"

Emma paused before answering,

"Nothing"

"What?" Katrina asked completely confused as Emma made a B line for the door, "woooooah, where are you going we just got here"

"What the hell? You could've hit me" Emma exclaimed after having Graham thrown a dart in her direction, which landed right next to her head.

" I never miss" Graham retorted, " You've been avoiding me since last night, when you saw me"

"Leaving the Mayor? And yes, that is a euphemism" Emma snapped

"Wait am I missing something here" Katrina tried

" I'm not avoiding you, Graham" Emma persisted, " I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life – I really don't care."

To which Emma left the diner with Graham and Katrina in toe

"If you don't care, then why are you so upset?" Graham asked

"Wait a minute you were at ….." Katrina began

" I'm not upset" Emma defended

"Which made you upset"

"If that were true, you'd be at the bar with me, having a drink, and not running away." Graham countered

"Which means that …?" Katirna put to together slowly

" It's none of my business. Really." Emma assured snippily

" Look, can we please talk about this? I need you to understand." Graham begged

"Why?" Emma asked

"I don't know, maybe so I can understand?"

"You two ….HOW DID I MISS ….!" Katrina froze when she saw a large white wolf watching her from the other side of the street, " O.k , I think I'm losing my mind"

The wolf cocked it's head , that was when Katrina saw the wolf's eyes one coal black and the other blood red.

"Rhema" she whispered before slowly making her way over to the wolf complete ignoring the arguing couple, "Hey girl, long time no see"

To which the wolf bounded off,

"Wait" Katrina called out giving chase, "Is this about Emma almost hitting you with her car…TOTALLY NOT MY FAULT"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Rhema" Robin called out, "RHEMA"_

"_Perhaps she just followed the call of the wild," Rumpel offered playfully from behind her, " you know dearie to be among her own kind" _

"_You know for a minute I thought you meant the other thing" Robin sighed, "But, that wouldn't make sense, she already did that in your boots before we left"_

_At which time Rhema came running back to her mistress at top speed nearly colliding with Robin's boots, her tail tucked in between her legs._

"_Oh defiantly the makings of a brave hunter" Rumpel quipped before being shushed by Robin_

"_Listen" she whispered before going silent just as the bushes rustled again, "It's probably just a…"_

_At that moment a young boy bounded out the bushes growling and chasing after Rhema,_

"_Well…that's new"_

_Upon being noticed the boy stiffened at his newly observed company in utter fear before gathering himself and letting out a low growl._

"_Well, aren't you a fierce little pup" Robin teased leaned to brush hair out of his face before earning the snap of the boys small teeth a mere inch away from her hand, " Guess he's not playing then"_

_All of sudden the boy was levitating in the air growling and whimpering,_

"_No so tough are ya now runt" Rumpel smirked triumphantly_

"_Oh Rum" Robin pouted, " Leave'm be, I think he's feral must be an orphan poor thing"_

_To which he rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers causing the boy to tumble to ground in a whimpering heap, retreating back into the cave Robin straight after him._

"_He's an evil thing isn't he" she cooed before pulling out a piece of cooked meat she's been saving for Rhema, "Hope this'll make up for it"_

_To which the boy sniffed the meat carefully before quickly snatching it up and hungrily gobbling it up,_

"_You can't talk can you …well; maybe me and Rum can come up with something to help you with that"_

_After finishing his meal the boy slowly made his up to Robin sniffing her cautiously before nuzzling her hand._

"_See I'm not mean like him now am I" Robin smiled as she gently picked him up cautiously, "But, between you and me he's a softy underneath all the scales and claws"_

_To which the boy shifted in her arms so he could look out from his perch as the two made their way out of the cave._

"_I suppose you've found a new pet?" Rumpel quipped as , " What's his name then hmmm….. Wolfie"_

_To which the boy squirmed his Robin's arms so that he was no longer facing Rumpel whimpering._

"_Just ignore him" she cooed softly to the boy and he buried his face in her neck, "Like I said he likes to pretend he's a crocodile but, really he's no more terrifying than a rabbit"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina awoke dazed and confused from her memory,

"Well, that was out of the blue" Katrina yawned before snuggling into Gold, only to find he wasn't there, "He should've been home by now it's 3 in the morning"

To which she groaned, grabbed one of her robes and deciding to wait downstairs for him to come home. All the while her mind wondered to that afternoon so many years ago, the day they had found their little boy, Orion. They had raised the poor boy, giving him the gift of speech, not to mention Robin's knack for hunting and appreciation for nature. Regretfully he had disappeared along with Rhema whom had developed a brother sisterly bond between them a few years after he Orion started living on his own in the woods. Oh course Robin had to some degree believed Regina to have had her hand in it somehow.

A howl brought her from her depressive reminiscing to which she looked out the window hopefully and spotted Rhema sitting almost patiently for her. To which she grabbed a pair of boots and ran out into the front yard to confront her old companion. However, she found that by the time she reached her destination, the wolf was gone and instead a rather dazed and confused Sheriff was left in her place.

"Graham, what are you doing out at this hour" she asked

"I was just following the uh ….wolf"

"You too" Robin sighed with relief, "I thought I was going mad"

Graham smiled soft before the howling was heard once again,

"Ladies first?"

To which the two took off as fast as their feet would carry them through the neighborhood and eventually into the woods. The two of them heard the wolf's cry again this time followed by rustling of bushes only to find Gold in an apron, boots and has a shovel.

"Good morning, Sheriff" Gold greeted, "Sorry if I startled you."

"Rum..Rupert where have you been it's nearly 3 in morning"

"I should be asking the same of the two of you ,my love"

" Right" Graham began, " Sorry, We…we thought you were a wolf"

"Did I forget to shave?" Gold quipped

"What are you doing out here so early?" Katrina pressed

"A spot of gardening. Yourselves"

"looking for, um…" Graham began

"A wolf. Yeah, I think I'm beginning to catch on." Gold assured dryly, "You know, to the best of my knowledge, Sheriff, there are no wolves in Storybrooke. Not the literal kind, anyway. Why are you looking?"

" You'll think I'm crazy."

" Try me."

" I saw one in my dreams, and then I saw one for real" Graham struggled to explain causing to Katrina to give him a odd look, ".Just a few hours ago. Did you, uh… Did you see anything unusual out there?"

" I'm afraid not. I do wish I could be more helpful." Gold offered, "You know, Sheriff, they say that dreams… Dreams are memories. Memories of another life."

" And what do you believe?"

"Oh,I never rule out anything, now if you don't mind I think my wife and I should be getting hom. Good luck, Sheriff. I do hope you find what you're looking for."

To which Graham merely nodded, "Goodnight Kat"

"Goodnight Graham" Katrina responded never taking her eyes off him as he left

"So, my little song bird did you enjoy your run" he teased lightly

"It's him" she whispered softly

"What's that pet?"

"I said...I'm mad at you" she caught herself with a pout

To which Gold left out a small laugh,

"And pray tell dearie , why are you mad ?"

" Well, first of all woke up at 3 in the morning and your still not home" Katrina began to list as they made their way out of the woods, "And not to mention you won't tell me what you are doing not to mention that if you had been home I wouldn't have ended up getting all sweaty running around"

"As opposed to just getting sweaty the old fashioned way by me ravishing you at home" Gold purred against her neck as they reached his car, "I suppose I'll have to make it up to you by staying home today and doing just that all day"

"We both know that's not going to happen" she teased as he tossed the shovel in trunk along with his apron

"Well, then how's about this then" he prompted as they settled into the car, "You and I take a nice hot soapy shower and a nap before breakfast"

"You're not going to shave are you?"

"Why do ask?"

"Just wondering"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A the age of 7 Orion, as Robin noticed had developed a deep fondness for his foster father despite her nurturing nature, she had just figured it to be a boy thing to model themselves after their father. Now Rumpel had been hesitant of receiving such a title, until the first time Orion had called him Papa, to which he simply caved in._

"_Why do you spin so much, papa?" Orion asked one day after his lessons with Robin_

"_It helps me to forget" he had responded so simply_

"_Forget what?" the little boy asked_

_Rumpel paused obvious recalling all his past misfortunes but, never the less covering himself up with a quick quip,_

"_I guess it worked"_

_To which the young boy giggled,_

"_Can you teach me to do magic one day"_

"_No" a stern voice called out from the boy which he immediately recognized as his mother_

"_But, mama" Orion pouted_

"_I've told sweetheart" Robin smiled softly as lifted knelt next to him, "You don't need magic and beside what has your papa always told you about magic?"_

_Orion paused before responding with a flourish of hand gestures to rival his papa,_

"_Magic always comes with a price"_

_To which Rumpel smiled proudly at the boy, while Robin merely rolled her eyes at the two but, eventually caved in and started to giggle._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_

Katrina shot up in bed heartbroken to realize the memory had been nothing more than a dream; tears began to stream down her cheeks. She holds back her sobs in a strangled cry as to not disturb her lover beside her and merely presses herself against him for comfort, pulling his arm around her waist. At which he awakes dazed but, begins to immediately return to sleep when he hears his beloved whimper,

"Love is that you"

She slowly she turned around tears now flooding her eyes shift his eyes from curiosity to a look of pity and concern.

"I'm sorry I woke you" she whimpered as he pulled her against him

"Oh sweetheart" he barely whispered, "I told you, you don't have to apologize for your nightmares"

"It wasn't a nightmare" she confessed turning to face him, "It was Orion"

He said nothing after, that merely pulled her closer to him so that her face was buried in her neck, rubbing her back as she sobbed as he tried to search for the right words.

"I think he's Graham" she whispered softly, "He was having dreams about Rhema and then he was following her"

"I think your right, I didn't want you to get your hopes up"

To which she excitedly pulled him into a fierce kiss,

"I said…"

"I know what you said" she scoffed as she settled herself back against his chest,  
"About that whole reincarnation thing….do you really believe it"

"Why do I have a feeling another one of your mother's stories is going to be attached to this?"

"Well, smart ass , my mother used to say that all fairies were reincarnated from all kinds of nature which is why it was part of the reason it was so important to respect it"

"In that case I'd say a wolf for you"

To which she looked at him skeptically,

"You mean for my proud, majestic, intellectual ,motherly and at time fierce nature" she offered, "Or that you find me to be a wild bitch in heat?"

" When you put it that way..both I think" he purred nipping at her neck

"Well, for you a horse ,I think"

"A horse?" he asked

"You are very proud, powerful, majestic…and at one time you used to spook easily"

To which he stared at her,

"What you basically called me a bitch in heat" she pouted as he kissed her nose, "And in the human verity?"

"A courtesan" he responded swiftly

"A classy hooker of the court" she pondered aloud,

"I'd say a muse, in many ways" he assured, "Who do you think I would be?"

"A wealthy tradesman" she yawned as he pulled her closer to him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think I should call Graham, if he's having dreams about who he used to be…?" Katrina asked as their naked bodies lay intertwined after their most recent sexual escapade that afternoon after Gold came home early.

"I'm sure he's fine" he grumbled against her chest

"You really are tired now aren't you" she teased playing with his hair, "Poor baby"

"I suppose that's what I get for not coming home on time" he sighed before rolling her over with her own top , " Can't say that I've been discouraged though"

"You know, if you fall asleep now" she cooed nuzzling him, "You'll be up all night"

"Once again my dear" he purred kissing the tip of her nose, "You've failed to discourage me"

The ring of the telephone brought them both crashing back down to reality,

"Gold residence" Gold announced into the phone in a rather agitated manner, " Ah yes , Hello Miss Swan , she's rather in disposed but, right here"

To which Katrina swiped the phone from his hands ,

"Hey Emma, what's up?"

"Hey, Kat … Anyway have you seen Graham?"

"Funny, I was just about to call you about him" Katrina admitted giving Gold a sort of I told you so look.

"Right ,I was wondering if you'd help me look for him, he didn't call in?"

"Oh course, just let me get dressed and I'll be right…."

"I just pick you up it I'll be faster that way"

"Alright, I'll see you soon luv", she said before she hung up and scrambling out of bed

"Intriguing news" he deadpanned watching her slide her underwear on followed by jeans

"Graham's missing" she informed as she threw on a bra

"So what you'll go chasing after him like a lost dog" he mused

"What did you say?"

"It's just a joke luv"

"If he keeps having these visions because of that wolf he's going to want answers" Katrina concluded, "Henry, he'll go to Henry"

To which she scampered off out the door,

"Luv" he called out

" I know, I know" she returned topless and scowling as she grabbed a sweater

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye at least…for my help" he mocked a pout

To which she complied after tugging the frustrating last piece of clothing over her head and was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Katrina are waiting outside the Mayor's house, when Graham comes out, they confront him.

"Hey, hear you're having a rough day." Emma offered

"Who says?" Graham asked

" Pretty much everyone, I think maybe you need to go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"No, Graham, you're not fine" Katrina told him, "You just went to see a ten year old for help."

"He's the only one making any sense." Graham defended himself

"What's going on? What's really going on?" Emma questioned

" It's my heart" Graham explained desperately, " I need to find it."

Katrina's heart clentch at those words , Regina , it had to be her which meant …..Orion.

" Okay. So, how are you going to do that?"

" I just need to follow the wolf" Graham continued, " Katrina can tell you we saw it last night"

"What?" Emma asked, "What wolf?"

"From my dreams. It's going to help me find my heart."

"I'm sorry, I thought we were talking in a metaphor here" Emma realized, "You really think you don't have a heart?"

"It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything."

At those words Katrina's heart began to break, what had Regina done to her little boy?

"Listen to me, Graham. You have a heart. I can prove it." Emma assured softly before putting her hand on Graham's chest, "See? It's beating. It's real."

But, Graham would have none of it has he shook his head in disbelief. Not to be deterred, Emma grabs his hand and placed it where her hand previously had previously lain.

"Feel that? That is your heart."

"No, It's the curse" Graham replied defiantly

"You can't really believe that's true."

She moved to continue but, stopped staring behind Graham. And their stood none other than Rhema who took off with the trio close behind.

"Graham! Graham, be careful." Emma warned as they closed in on the wolf

"He's my friend" Graham assured, "He won't hurt us."

Rhema stopped and howled briefly, then took off running farther into the graveyard, the three of them follow. They eventually lost sight of the wolf and ended up stopping in front of a crypt. Graham looks up and froze staring up at an symbol on the crypt

"What is it?" Katrina asked noticing his gaze

"It's my heart, it's in there." Graham announced pulling out a flashlight, "I have to look in there"

"Oh, no! Stop. Stop" Emma urged,

"I have to get in there, please" Graham begged

"Graham, come on!" Emma tried, "You really think that your heart is in there?"

To which Graham nodded

"Couldn't hurt to find out" Katrina said trying to open the doors only to find their locked

To which she looked towards Emma hopefully,

"O.k fine"

Emma promptly kicked one of the doors open and the three of them enter.

As Katrina, Emma and Graham enter the crypt. There's a sarcophagus in the center with several urns on shelves lining the walls.

"It's got to be in here, somewhere." Graham murmured as he began to scan the walls of the crypt, "There's got to be a hidden door. A lever"

"Graham. Hey" Katrina coaxed despite her desperate need to tell him the truth, "Graham, there's nothing in here."

"There has to be. If there isn't, then…." Graham panicked

"It's okay, it's going to be okay" she assured him looking deep into his eyes

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice called out to them

To which the trio exited the crypt, to find a rather angry Regina.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday" Regina stated bluntly

"Don't blame her. It's my fault" Graham explained, "I wanted to look in there."

"Really? Why?" Regina asked almost alarmed causing Katrina's blood to boil, "What were you looking for?"

" Nothing. It was, uh… It was nothing." Graham assured

" You don't look well, dear." Regina observed grabbing Graham's arm starting to drag him with her, "Let's take you home."

"Regina, I… I don't want to go home" Graham stated breaking free from her grasp, " Not with you"

"Oh, But you'll go with her." Regina snapped offended

" Hey" Emma tried, "This is between you two – leave me out of it."

" She's right – it's between us" Graham confirmed, " And things have to change."

" And I wonder why that is all of a sudden" Regina pondered aloud eyeing Emma furiously

" It has nothing to do with her" Graham insisted, "You know, I've realized that I don't feel anything, Regina. And I know now it's not me – it's you."

" So, you're leaving me for her?"

" I'm leaving you for me."

"Graham, you're not thinking straight." Regina tried

" Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less" Graham stated firmly, "Nothing? Is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance."

" Graham…"

" I'm sorry. It's over."

Regina turned to Emma,

"I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear."

"Oh for the love of God Regina" Katrina snapped unable to hold back her rage, "Stop being such a spoiled little brat, did you ever stop to think it's you that's the problem"

"Excuse me?" Regina raged, " I don't think this is any of …"

" Henry came and found Emma. Graham evidently kissed her. Both were miserable." Katrina snapped,

"Kat stop" Emma warned

"Maybe, Madam Mayor, it's time you looked in the mirror and finally found out ,Why is everyone running away from you?"

Regina punched Katrina in the face causing her to fall against Graham.

Katrina recovered from the attack and swiftly punched Regina back in the face. She then proceeded to grab Regina and pushed her against the side of the crypt as she whispered in her ear,

"Who knows you might see your mother"

"Kat, she's not worth it" Emma assured pulling her away from a wide eyed Regina

The two started to leave, walking away from Graham and Regina.

"What did you say to her?" Emma asked

"Let's just say it's not something she doesn't already know" Katrina admitted holding her head

—–

"I'm so sorry Kat" Graham apologized as he placed an ice pack on her head.

"No need luv" Katrina assured

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I kind of lost my mind" Graham confessed

"Its okay" Emma assured, "You were tired and feverish… and heartbroken"

"I don't know why I let myself get caught up with her"

"Because it was easy. And safe. "Not feeling anything's an attractive option when what you feel sucks.

"Ya know I'm gonna go walk around outside" Katrina excused herself noticing the romantic tension building ," And call Rupert"

—–

"Hey" Katrina greeted over the phone

"Ahh missed me already, I see"

"So Graham remembers I mean he's starting to…..It's really him, Orion is the Huntsman, Regina took his heart for letting Snow go"

"Does Regina know"

"Pretty sure she does …oh and she punch me in the face"

"Are you alright?"

"Stings but, hey I punched her back"

"That's my girl"

"KAT" Emma came running out in a panic, "Something..Graham Somethings wrong"

To which the two ran back into the station to find Graham on floor,

"Emma go call an ambulance NOW"

To which Katrina knelt beside Graham listening for his heartbeat, while Emma ran for the telephone, only to here nothing. Even after she started CPR for what felt like forever, Graham was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_And they all lived happily ever after?" _

"_Of course sweetheart"_

"_I love you mama"_

"_I love you two, pet"_

* * *

So yeah not gonna lie ...I cried a little typing this chapter so either I have problems or I'm a dedicated writer . Oh yeah so Cora is dead...lost a pretty good villain there. Loved Rose McGowan SHE WAS PERFECT like I knew she'd be and Rummy lives to see another day looking all studly with his shirt open .


	9. Chapter Eight: Desperate Souls

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

**Chapter Eight: Desperate Souls**

_Rumpelstiltskin sat at his spinning wheel, spinning straw._

"_Is that all you do" Robin asked studying him slowly _

"_Well, I am a spinner" he sighed, "And to what do I owe this visit"_

"_Well, I was in the neighborhood and…" she began before she tossed him a small jingling sack,_

"_Robin is this?" _

"_Gold ….why yes it is Rumpelstiltskin"_

_Sure enough when he opened the sack he found it was filled with gold coins_

"_I can't accept this" _

"_I don't know why you're telling me, I'm not taking it back"_

"_You can't keep doing this?" he sighed_

"_Actually, yes yes I can" she pointed out with a proud smirk settling opposite him _

"_No I mean stealing, one of these days they could catch you and…" he warned subconsciously taking Robin's hand in his own_

"_What, you'd miss me?" she asked softly_

_Their eyes locked unable to look away from one another,_

" _Papa! Papa!" Baelfire cried running into the hut, "They've come for Morraine."_

_Robin waited for Rumpelstiltskin and his son go outside before peering out the window with her hood over her head. From the distance she saw several knights drag away a young girl from her screaming parents._

"_No! No, don't take her!" The mother begged nearly falling over herself in tears, "No! No, you can't take her! She's my baby! Don't take my baby!"_

" _Nonsense. She's a fine, strong girl" a man Robin recognized as Hodor sneered, "She'll make a fine soldier."_

" _It's a mistake – she's turning fourteen. Only fourteen!" The father begged_

" _Orders of the Duke!" Hordor decreed, "The Ogre Wars have taken their toll this season. More troops will turn the tide."_

" _Take her." Hordor bellowed_

_The other knights grabbed the girl and hoisted her up with Hordor_

"_Leave her alone" Robin demanded as she bolted out of Rumpel's hut_

"_Robin what are you doing?" Rumpel whispered_

"_You should listen to hobblefoot here, who are you?"_

"_Someone you should fear greatly" she growled causing the other men to laugh_

"_And what are you going to do?"_

_Robin said nothing merely sent a knife flying at Hordor which was suddenly was blocked by some invisible force. Robin paled at the sight of the cloaked figure on his black stead appearing to control it which didn't deter her in the slightest. The knife shook between the force of the shield and Robin's magic until finally Robin and the knife collapsed,_

"_Robin are you o.k" Bae asked running with Rumpel's limping behind him_

"_You can't do this" Robin rasped_

"_The Dark One seems to think I can." Hordor smirked before riding of with his knights and the girls._

"_What were you thinking?" Rumpel demanded as he and Baelfire helped her into the house_

"_Someone had to do something?"_

"_My birthday's in three days." Bae realized in terror, " They'll come for me in three days!"_

"_Your papa and I will find a way" Robin assured softly, "Isn't that right Rum"_

"_Yes" Rumpel confirmed with a weak smile, "We'll… We'll find a way."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the horrible tragedy of her foster son, Orion's death ,Katrina seemed to be quite collected after nights of tears. She had begged Gold to let her come with him to work saying it would help her to get her mind off of Orion at least for a little while. And to be honest it had worked on both accounts Gold got things sorted more than he could get to on his and Katrina was distracted. And unfortunately after Katrina started getting into her IPod,sing and swaying her hips and Gold had gotten a proper look at her outfit ….so was Gold.

"Rum" Katrina whined as she pulled out her ear buds ,covering her nose making Gold smirk, "UH I thought I'd never have to smell that again"

"And I thought I'd never see you dance again," Gold admitted as he covered a piece of cloth with lanolin, "At least one of us was pleasantly surprised"

" Gold!Kat!" Emma called out, "You in here?"

"Well, it is my shop" Gold deadpanned earning a slap in the back of the head.

"Don't start" Katrina scolded, "We're in the back Emma"

"Whoa!" Emma gasped at the smell as she entered the backroom, "What is that?

" Oh, this is lanolin – used for _waterproofing_" Gold explained

" It smells like livestock" retorted with a grimace

Well, it is the reason why sheep's wool repels water."

"It stinks .Um, if there was a reason you called the Sheriff's Department… If you want to talk about that quickly"

"Yes."

"Or outside…" Emma tried

" I just wanted to, uh, express my condolences, really. The Sheriff was a good man. You're still wearing the Deputy's badge." Gold explained, "Well, he's been gone two weeks, now, and I believe that after two weeks of acting as Sheriff, the job becomes yours. You'll have to wear the real badge."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not in a hurry" Emma murmered, "So, um, thank you for the kind words."

Emma made an attempt to leave the shop but, Gold stopped her.

" I have his things." He announced

"What?"Emma asked confused as Katrina presented a box on the counter

"The Sheriff.,He rented an apartment that I own" Gold explained, "Another reason for my call, really. I wanted to offer you a keepsake."

" I don't need anything." Emma assured softly

"Look, I feel that all of this stuff is headed for the trash bin – you really should take something." Gold pressed holding up Graham's Jacket , "Look – his jacket."

" No."

" Well, look." Katrina tried again with a pair of walkie talkies, "Henry might like these, don't you think? You guys could you use them for operation cobra."

" I don't…" Emma protested

" No, please" Gold begged, " They… They grow up so fast."

" Thanks." She smiled softly as she accepted the walkie talkies

"You enjoy these with your boy. Your time together is precious, you know?" Gold assured Emma before she left, Katrina watching him with warmth and understanding, "That's the thing about children – before you know it, and you lose them."

To which Katrina pressed herself up against him, nuzzling his neck as his arms wrapped around her .

"Kind and generous, are you sure you're feeling well?" Katrina teased

"You're not the only one who's allowed to play nice" he purred kissing her forehead

"Well, Mr. Nice guy would you like to dance with me"

To which Gold tapped the CD player Katrina had been using for when the shop was closed with his cane,

"Well, look at you oh powerful dark one" she laughed lightly as the song "So She Dances" by Josh Groban filled the room, "Turned Fonzie"

To which he gave her blank stare which made her laugh,

"It's a guy from a famous TV show"

_A waltz when she walks in the room__  
__She pulls back the hair from her face__  
__She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight__  
__Even her shadow has grace_

"I was going to ask you to dance earlier" he confessed as the swayed softly

_A waltz for the girl out of reach__  
__she lifts her hands up to the sky_

"Oh really"

_She moves with the music__  
__The song is her lover__  
__The melody's making her cry_

"Yes, but others would've had enjoyed the view as much as myself" he purred as twirled her out and pulled her back in ,

_So she dances__  
__In and out of the crowd like a glance__  
__This romance is__  
__From afar calling me silently_

"However, dancing with you …quite a different matter"

_A waltz for the chance I should take__  
__But how will I know where to start?__  
__She's spinning between constellations and dreams__  
__Her rhythm is my beating heart__So she dances__  
__In and out of the crowd like a glance__  
__This romance is__  
__From afar calling me silently_

"Do you remember when you and I use to dance in the gypsy camps?" she asked softly resting her head on his should

_I can't keep on watching forever__  
__I give up this view just to tell her_

"Ah yes" he reminisced his free hand caressing her hip, "Your swaying hips trembling under my hands, alluring voice like an angelic temptress and of course those lovely little outfits of yours"

_When I close my eyes I can see__  
__The spotlights are bright on you and me_

"Not to mention the fact that" she purred nipping at his ear, "when we would get back to my tent you would ravish me"

_We've got the floor__  
__And you're in my arms__  
__How could I ask for more?_

"Dearie, dearie" he spoke in mock offence, "How could I ever forget the thought of you mewling beneath me…Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

_So she dances__  
__In and out of the crowd like a glance__  
__This romance isFrom afar calling me silently_

_I can't keep on watching forever__  
__And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her_

"You mean ravishing me in the back room" she asked as the song ended, "Which smells like lanolin"

To which he let out a sigh of discontent as he watch his beloved head out the door,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"On break boss" she smiled before jingling his keys before tossing them back to him, "You think you'd learn by now not to keep them in your pockets"

Emma sat starring at Sheriff's badge on her desk, when Katrina entered the room,

"Pretty sure it's yours now" she offered playfully , " So you can put it on"

"Your right" she sighed as she reached for the badge, "It's just…"

"I know…." Katrina smiled softly, "I also know he'd be proud to have you wear it"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Regina snipped as soon as she saw the badge in Emma's hand, "That's not for you"

"C'mon give her break after all ,It's been two weeks" Katrina groaned, " promotion's automatic."

" Unless the Mayor appoints someone else within the time period, which I'm doing today."

" So, who's it going to be?" Emma inquired

" After due reflection" Regina stated firmly, "Sidney Glass"

"You've gotta be kidding me" Katrina snapped, "Sidney who's in charge of the newspaper and how did you pray tell arrive to this conclusion?"

"Well, he's covered the Sheriff's Office for as long as anyone can remember."

" And he'll do whatever you want him to" Emma concluded, "You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?"

Regina glared at Emma,

"Better? Are you referring to Graham's death as 'better'?"

"No." Emma admitted flustered

" He was a good man, Miss Swan" Regina continued ," He made this town safe, and forgive me for saying it, but you have not earned the right to wear his badge."

" Graham picked me to be Deputy." Emma stated firmly growing bolder.

" He was wrong." Regina retorted

"No, He knew what he was doing" Katrina snapped unable to keep quiet, " He freed this office from your leash, and you know what ,I'm not going to let you take it back."

" Actually, I just did" Regina smirked, " Miss Swan, you're fired.'

—–

Mary Margaret came home to find music blaring,Katrina with a half empty bottle of whiskey ,watching Emma as she tried to pry open a toaster with a knife.

"Toaster broken?" Mary Margret asked after she turned off the music

" It wasn't when I started with it" Emma admitted as she continued to fiddle with the toaster, "Pretty sure it is now. Just needed to hit something"

" What's going on?"

"Regina fired Emma, so she could put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff" Katrina explained tracing the rim of her glass.

"It's my job." Emma snapped

"What happened?" Mary Margret asked settling down besides Katrina

" I don't know" Emma admitted with a groan, " I just… I know I want it back."

"There must be a reason." She insisted as knock was heard on the door

"Ahhh, help has arrived" Katrina smirked as she made her way to the door.

"Maybe I just want to beat her." Emma finally responded to Mary Margret's question before pausing, "Wait what?"

Katrina opened the door to reveal, Mr. Gold with a large binder under his arm.

"Hello pet" he greeted his wife with a kiss, "Good evening, Miss Swan. Sorry for the intrusion. There's something Kat and I would like to discuss with you."

"I'll let you guys talk." Mary Margaret informed the group before leaving the room.

"So what is that you two wanted to talk to me about?" Emma asked as Gold made his way inside.

"Katrina told me about what happened, such an injustice." Gold explained

Yeah, well, what's done is done."

"Spoken like a true fighter." Gold deadpanned

" I don't know what chance I have" Emma defended, "She's Mayor and I'm, well, me."

"Miss Swan, three people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Three people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor?"

"A benefactor?" Emma questioned looking to Katrina for help?

To which Gold gestured to the table and the three of them sit down. He puts the binder on the table and opens it.

" You know" Gold began setting the binder down and opening it, "it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter."

" The town charter?"

"That be right luv" Katrina smiled, "Well, let's just say Regina's not quite as powerful as she seems."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You wanted to see me?"Robin whispered as she and Rumpelstiltskin converged outside his home in the middle of the night._

"_I have to get him out of here, Robin" he confessed, "If we stay they take him from me and he's all I have"_

"_You could come live with me then" Robin offered hopefully, "They won't find you, I promise"_

"_Robin…The only thing I've ever been good at is spinning" he sighed, " …"_

"_So, this is goodbye then"_

"_That's the thing I want you to come with us" Rumpel tried in a soft voice, " It's just that Bae and I…."_

"_Rum" Robin struggled, "Just come with me please, You're great at making deals and…"_

_He silenced her with a kiss,_

"_I'm sorry" Rumpel studdered, "I haven't felt this ways since…"_

_She kissed him back running her fingers though his hair as his arms wound around her waist._

"_I'll come with you" she promised causing Rumpel to kiss her again making her giggle_

"_Go wait outside and I'll get Bae"_

—–

_Rumpelstiltskin ,Robin and Baelfire are walking through the woods with their things._

" _It feels wrong to run away." Baelfire admitted a sense of uncertainty in his voice._

" _It's worse to die, son" Rumpel assured his son , " I'm not having you taken away to the Ogres' war."_

" _Alms for the poor?" An old begger asked, " Alms for the poor?"_

" _Yes." Both Rumpel replied despense a few coins into the beggar's cup_

" _Oh! Thank you" The beggar thanked them repeatedly as the trio continued on through the woods.._

" _Are we sure there's no other way?" Bae asked_

" _Oh, I can't lose you, Bae." Rumpel confessed with a heartbroken sigh, "You're all I've got left, son. You don't understand what war is like – what they do to you."_

"_He's right luv" Robin encouraged, " There is no sense and certainly no honor fighting in a war like that"_

'"_Quick – hide!" Rumpel urged Bae at the sound of approaching horses, " In the ditch – hide! Go, go! Go!"_

" _Stop right there!" Hordor demanded before Bae could even move as several knights surround the group, "What are you doing on the King's realm?"_

"_We have some wool to sell at the fair at Longbourne." Rumpel lied _

" _I know you, don't I?" Hordor asked not believeing a word of Rumpel's story_

_To which, Hordor got off his horse and walks up to Rumpelstiltskin.,_

"_What was your name? Hm? Spindleshanks? Threadwhistle? Hobblefoot?"_

" _His name's Rumpelstiltskin." Bae stated proudly_

" _Hush, boy!" Robin warned_

" _Rumpel- Ah, the man who ran" Hordor mocked , "This must be your whore and Is this your boy? How old is he? What's your name?"_

" _I'm Baelfire and I'm thirteen." Baelfire snapped, "And she is …my mother"_

_To which Hordor turned to Robin,_

"_You're married to this coward" Hordor scoffed gesturing to Rumpel_

"_Yes, I'm his wife and NOT his whore"_

" _When's is his birthday,then?_

" _In two days time." Baelfire informed_

" _Hush, boy!" Rumpel warned_

" _Did you teach him how to run as well, Rumpelstiltskin? Did he tell you?" Hordor ridiculed , "Did he tell you how he ran and the ogres turned the tide of the battle, and all the others were killed, and he returned home to a wife who could not bear the sight of him?"_

" _Please…"_

" _You see" Hordor continued dispite Rumpel's plea, "Most women do not like to be married to cowards."_

" _Leave us be" Robin asked calmly despite her rage towards the man_

" _I would but, It's treason to avoid service" he smirked, " Take the boy now."_

" _No, no, no, no!" Rumpel panicked, "What do you want?"_

"_What do I want?" Hordor pondered allowed, "You have no money, no influence, no land, no title, no power. The truth is, all you really have is fealty. Kiss my boot."_

" _I don't understand…."_

"_You asked my price. Kiss my boot."_

"_Surely you can't be serious" Robin scoffed at the man_

" _Not in front of my boy." Rumpel begged_

" _Kiss my boot!" Hordor demanded_

_Robin watched helplessly as Rumpelstiltskin slowly got on the ground and kissed Hordor's boot. Which caused Hordor, along with the other knights, laugh and even more so after Hordor kicked Rumpelstiltskin in the stomach causing him to falls to the ground._

" _Papa!" Baelfire exclaimed _

_And as Hordor returns to his horse and left with his men, Robin helped Rumpel up so he leaned against her,_

"_I'm sorry, I'm a coward" Rumpel rasped_

_To which Robin kissed his cheek and lightly nuzzled into his neck,_

"_You are not coward" she whispered, "For protecting your son"_

_Suddenly, someone is heard coming towards them causing Robin to go for one of her sai swords,_

"_No, no, no! No! It's okay" the beggar from before assured, " Let me help you. Let me help you home"_

"_Thank you, old man." Bae smiled softly_

_Robin slowly put away her sword before the beggar helped to get Rumpel off the ground,_

" _I don't have any money to pay you." Rumpel warned_

" _I can think of another way" The Beggar assured, "You just leave me whatever you can spare and I'll find a way to be your benefactor, Come."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina, Sidney, and several news reporters had gathered in Regina's office.

"Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That's why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of Sheriff." Regina announced, "This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember as chief editor of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Please welcome your new Sheriff!"

"Hang on a second." Emma called out as Regina went to pin the Sheriff's badge on Sidney,

"Oh, Miss Swan, this is not appropriate." Regina sighed in disgusted as Katrina and Emma approached the group.

"The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony" Katrina corrected, "She does not have the power to appoint him."

"The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint…."

"A candidate" Emma finished, "You could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election."

"The term 'candidate' is applied loosely." Regina tried in a vague attempt to discredit the other woman

" Actually I think you'll find it's not" Katrina stated fimly, "In fact, it requires votes."

"And guess what, Madam Mayor?" Emma stated proudly , " I'm running."

" Fine, So is Sidney"

" I am?" Sidney asked in shock only to receive a look of agitation from Regina, "I am"

" With my full support" Regina added, " I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people."

" I guess we will." Emma agreed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After the group had made it back to Rumpelstiltskin's hut and Baelfire had went to bed, the beggar,Rumpel and Robin found themselves sitting around by the fire eating stew._

"_Another day gone. There'll be no fleeing, now." Rumpel sighed in defeat with Robin close beside him._

" _No, You need to find another way" the beggar encouraged, "You need to choose a different path."_

"_Choose, what choice do I have?"_

" _Everyone has a choice." The Beggar assured_

" _I'm the town coward, The only choice I have is which corner to hide in. I'm lame, friendless…" Rumpel explained his head hanging in shame, "The only thing I've got is my boy. And they're going to take him away from me. If they take him away, I would truly, truly become dust."_

" _Not if you have power."_

" _You may as well say diamonds."_

" _Get a hold of yourself! Think" The beggar coaxed, "Why do you think that someone as powerful as the Dark One would work for a useless fool like the Duke of the Frontlands?"_

_Robin tensed at the poor man's words but, remanded silent._

"_Tell me." Rumpel begged_

" _The Duke has the Dark One in thrall. He's enslaved him with the power of a mystical dagger and on the blade is written a name – the true name of the Dark One" the beggar explained further , " If you steal the dagger, then you would control the Dark One yourself. And then no one would be able to take your son away from you."_

" _To keep a man like the Dark One as a slave?" Rumpel shook his head in disbelief, " No, I… I-I can't. I'd be terrified."_

"_Then, perhaps, instead of controlling the power, you need to take it."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Gold is sitting in his pawn shop staring at the flame from a lighter.

"Hmmmm" Katrina wondered aloud causing Gold to put the flame out, "You know you keep doing that people are going to think you're an arsonist"

"Did everything go well?" he asked as Kat settled herself into his lap

"Yep, in fact I think I saw Regina on her way over" she smirked,

"You know" he purred, "We could always hide in the back room"

To which the door opened with a jingle of a bell revealing none other than , Regina

"Regina." The two greeted curtly and watched as she flipped the sign on the door to the 'closed' side.

"Shall I move some things?" offered playfully as Katrina shifted out his arms, remaining beside him, "Make a bit of space for your rage?"

"You two found that loophole in the town charter." Regina snapped

"Well, actually" Katrina sighed, "He found it, I just pointed it out that Emma should know"

"And to be honest Legal documents – contracts, if you like" Gold explained with a charming grin, "Always been a fascination of mine."

"Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities." Regina scoffed

" I like small weapons, you see,The needle, the pen, the fine point of a deal." He listed off, " Subtlety – not your style, I know."

"You're a bastard." Regina scoffed, "Are you two really going up against me?"

"Not directly" Katrina quipped, "We are, after all, both invested in the common good. We're just picking different sides."

"Well, I think you picked a really slow horse this time. It's not like you to back a loser."

"She hasn't lost yet."

" She will." Regina smirked

" Never underestimate someone who's acting for their child." Gold reminded

" He's not her child. Not legally."

Oh, now who's trifling with technicalities?" he quipped before Regina stormed off

"Have I ever told you" she purred kneading his shoulders, "I love it when you have the upper hand like that"

"How would you like to make a little wager?" Gold offered with a sly grin

"Oh no no no no" Katrina shook her head , " Beside nothing with you is little"

To which Gold's wicked grin grew ever so slightly,

"You know what I meant" she pouted making him chuckle

"Afraid you might lose, pet?"

"Well, seeing as it's about the election, I mean after all you always get what you want" Katrina was quick to point out, "So, Emma's bound to win"

"Honestly pet, you make me sound like a tyrant" he mocked offense wrapping his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck.

"No Honey, that job's already taken by Regina" she reminded him with a peck on the nose, " How about we make a deal instead"

"Something about hearing you say that runs chills up my spine" he purred, "As you wish my little song bird"

"How about when Emma wins" she giggled, "You and I …"

"Do a little celebrating" he finished with a rather impish grin

"Speaking of celebrating, the signs already flipped"

"You go lock the doors and I'll clear off the table in the back"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What do you need to take?" Baelfire asked as they prepared for Rumpelstiltskin's invasion of the castle._

" _That old beggar" Rumpel explained with great excitement, " He told me a fine tale – about the Duke and his magical dagger."_

" _What does it do?"_

"_Create nothing but, destruction" Robin snapped from behind the pair her gaze falling on , "You really are going to go through with this aren't you"_

"_Robin please" Rumpel begged, "If I own that dagger, I control the Dark One. If I kill the Dark One with the dagger, I take his powers."_

_Robin stood there unconvinced, _

"_Imagine me with those powers, I could get to redeem myself. I could turn it towards good. I'll save all the children of the Frontlands – not just ,Bae."_

" _I'd love to see that, but if the law says I'm to fight" Bae admitted, " I… I can fight."_

" _No, no, no! The law doesn't want you to fight, son. The law wants you to die. That's not battle – that's sacrifice, son. You look at that red in the sky." Rumpel told his son with a firey passion, "That's not the… The fires of the battlefields – that's the blood of our people, son. It's the blood of children. The blood of children like you. I mean, what sane person would want to get involved with that?"_

" _So, it's true."_

" _What?"_

"_It's true" Bae stated softly, "It's true you ran."_

" _I had no choice, son." Rumpel tried to assure Bae causing a knot in Robin's stomach._

" _And Mother?" Bae asked again, " Did she leave you like the knight said?"_

_This time both Robin and Rumpel were quick to answer,_

"_NO"_

"_No she didn't" Rumple assured as Robin looked away, " She's dead"_

" _So, what do we need to do? Bae asked trying to change the subject_

" _The Duke's castle is made of stone, but the floors and the rafters are made of wood."_

" _Why does that matter?" _

" _Because wood burns."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gold sat contently half naked compared to his companion who adorned nothing but, his suit jacket. The two had stayed like that for nearly an hour after their love making simply enjoying the company of the other not wanting to move. In fact he was pretty sure she'd been fast asleep and had simply hadn't had the heart to wake her, especially after seeing her in his jacket. There was nothing in the world as far he was concerned, as side form his beloved boy, which he cared for more than her. And their new hope of her baring his child only pulled him to her even more as his hand slipped under the jacket to gently caress her stomach.

"Your hands are cold" Katrina murmured as she nuzzled into his neck for comfort.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to warm them" replied innocently before sliding said hand between her thighs

"Rum" she whined jumping up from the change in temperature in neither regions

"GOLD OPEN UP NOW" an Emma called out startling the two as she banged on the front door.

"What did you do now?" Katrina whined collapsing back against him

"Shhh, if we're quite she'll go away" he coaxed playfully,

"I KNOW YOU SET THE FIRE" Emma barked

"What did you do" Katrina demanded pulling back to look at him

"How could I do anything when I've been here with you" Gold offered without hesitation.

"BE RIGHT THERE EMMA!" Katrina called out as she stood up gather her clothes before turning to a rather flustered Mr. Gold, "You get the door"

"I'm a little under dressed don't you think" he wondered aloud as he buttoned up his shirt and Katrina slipped on her bra and blouse.

"Well, what would you call me?" she huffed as she collected her shorts but, not her underwear

"A lot of things" he responded swiftly after making his way towards the door, "Utter perfection for one"

"Rum…What did you do with my underwear?" Katrina asked fully redressed, despite her missing undergarment.

To which Rum pulled out black lace boy shorts from his pants pockets and waved them at her before stuffing them back into said pocket and unlocking the door.

"You set the fire" Emma stated a bit more relaxed this time but, certainly still "

" I've been right here with my lovely wife, Miss Swan"

"Take a whiff." Emma snipped holing up a piece of debris, " It smells like your sheep crap oil, Turns out it's flammable."

"Well, that explains the lighter" Katrina mumbled, " Emma , what are you talking about?"

"Your husband here nearly killed me and Regina" Emma explained, "He used that stuff he was using earlier to set a fire at City Hall"

"You know, there's some construction working on at City Hall at the moment" Gold offered, "There's loads of flammable solvents used in construction."

" Why did you do it?" Emma demanded

"I think I know" Katrina grumbled

" 'If'…I did it. If I did it" Gold stressed , "that would be because you cannot win without something big. Something like, uh… Oh, I don't know. Being the hero in a fire?"

"How could you even know, I'd be there at the right time?" Emma demanded

"Because Regina is not the only one with eyes on the whole town" Katrina pointed out, "As you may recall about Ruby's comment about how Rupert owns the town, basically the town is controlled by conniving little children"

"But, you couldn't have know what I would have done" Emma reasoned, " I could've run and left her there."

"You, not a chance" Katrina scoffed , "Now Regina …oh yeah"

"I can't go along with this."

" You just did" Gold reminded her ," This is just the price of election, Miss Swan."

" A price I'm not willing to pay" Emma countered , " Find another sucker."

" Okay, go ahead – expose me." Gold warned and as Emma headed for the door, "But if you do, just think about what you'll be exposing and what you'll be walking away from. Oh, yes. And, um… Who you might be disappointing."

To which Katrina followed Emma without another word

"Emma, I'm sorry" Katrina apologized for what felt like hundredth time.

"It's not your fault Kat" Emma assured as Mary Margaret arrived and hand her a piece of paper and a bottle of water, "I'm not going to win anyway"

" What are you talking about?" Mary Magaret asked in shear disbelief, " Everyone's talking about what you did in the fire."

" No, Henry's right …..I can't beat Regina at this. Not the way she fights. Watch and see."

"This isn't about Regina, is it" Katirna asked

" It's just…"

" Henry." Mary Margret finished

" I want to show him that good can actually win." Emma tried

" That's why you want to win it for him, but why do you want to win the election for yourself?" Mary Margret pondered aloud

" That is why. I want to show him that a hero can win." Emma finally admitted, " And if I'm not… If I'm not a hero and I'm not the savior, then what part do I have in his life? Okay. There it is."

" There it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Baelfire and Robin sat behind a tree in the forest awaiting Rumpelstiltskin's return from the Duke's castle._

" _Papa!" Bael exclaimed hugging his father, " we were so worried for you. Are… Are you burned? The castle…."_

" _I'm fine, son. I'm fine" he assured , I need you to go home with Robin and wait for me there."_

" _Come with me – please. I have a bad feeling." Bae plead._

" _Bae, this is something he has to do on his own."Robin assured the young man dispite her own fears_

_To which Bae reluctantly agreed and followed Robin until they were out of sight._

"_Bae , I want you to got straight home" Robin told Bae , "Just like your father told you"_

"_But, what if …"_

"_Just please go home, I and your papa will be fine" _

_Bae hesitated for a moment before listening to older woman and left for home , While Robin snuck back to Rumpelstiltskin._

" _You were asking for me?" a voice she recalled as soon as she heard with a chill up her spine to be the dark one._

" _Submit, O Dark One! I control you!" Rumpel attempted_

" _Yes, you do. Wield the power wisely. You can wield at any time now. It's almost dawn" The dark one ushered, ". That means it's your son's birthday. I bet Hordor and his men are already on their way to your house."_

" _No, they can't take him." Rumpel protested in fear_

" _You don't control them – you control me, Have you ever wondered – was he really your child at all? Unlike you, he's not a coward and yearns to fight and die in glory."_

"_NO" Robin snapped as she stepped from the bushes_

"_It's been so long" the dark one greeted Robin_

"_Yes but, not long enough"_

"_You know him" rumple questioned_

"_Of course , I may not be the best of men but, I'm still her father"_

"_Robin , how could you not tell me he was your father"_

_" You don't understand" Robin tried, " He's..."_

"_Time is of the essence" the dark one pressed, " So, I ask you – what would you have me do?"_

" _Die." Rumpelstiltskin growled as he stabbed the dark one with his own dagger_

_"NO" Robin cried but, it was too late_

_Rumpelstiltskin stabbed the Dark One with the dagger. As they fell to the ground, the Dark One's face morphs between the beggar and his true form_

"_It's you. You're the …. and"_

" _Looks like you made a deal you didn't understand" Zoso mocked, " I warned you I would get you back for stealing my daughter ,boy"_

"_Robin…"_

"_Have you forgotten her already, you declare you undying love for …"_

"_Odette, You stole her from me, I know she couldn't be dead"_

"_No she's gone for good" he smirked at Robin causing Rumpel to turn on her,_

"_What did you do?" Rumpel demanded _

"_NO, you don't understand, it's me Odile" she begged practically sobbing, "I tried to protect you ,warn you nothing good comes from his magic but "_

" _You should have listened to her, my life was such a burden" Zoso explained, " You'll see. Magic always comes with a price and now, it's yours to pay."_

"_Why me? Why me?" Rumpel demanded trembling _

_" Because He knows how to recognize a desperate soul" Robin rasped struggling to hold in her tears as the Dark one lay dead._

" _No! No! Stay! You have to tell me what to do! Tell me what to do!" he begged shaking_

_"Rum, please…" _

"_GET AWAY FROM ME" he barked as his skin began to shift to a dusty gold_

_To which Robin complied running as fast as her legs would take her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and to please vote your conscience." Archie announced, " So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates – Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass. Swan. Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy. Wow, crickets. Okay, uh… Uh, Mr. Glass – your opening statement."

To which Sidney walked up to the podium.

"I just want to say, that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke. Honesty, neighbourliness, and strength. Thank you." Sidney declared before sitting back down.

To which Gold turned to his companion mocking shock,

"What no snide remark"

"I'm still pissed off at you" Katrina snapped

"And Emma Swan." Archie announced as Emma made her way to the podium.

"I can't watch this" Katrina rasped making before making a b-line towards the hallway,

Once out in the hallway she began to pace,

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD" Leila demanded storming up to her

Katrina paused surely she didn't find out about Gold …..how could she have.

"I know it was a bit extreme but I had nothing to do with it" Katrina tried

"Oh really, I find that very hard to believe"

"It's just that, Rupert does have good intentions"

"What does that Swan girl have to do with your husband?"

Katrina froze,

"…wait what?"

"How on earth could you get involved with someone like her, honestly?"

"Hey Emma's a good person" Katrina sniped defensively, "And she made a mistake, it was nothing horrible…."

"Your uncle and I love you very much" Leila tried

"Then why didn't you tell me my mother or my grandfather woke from a coma" Katrina demanded

"Because she doesn't know who you are"

"Yeah kind of gathered that" Katrina scoffed

"Listen you little brat, your uncle and I took you in after your father died" Leila snapped in a low whisper, " Even after your mother ran out on you two, it would be best for both of you, It was you who didn't want to meet her"

Katrina froze as she felt the air being sucked out of her, like someone had punched her right in the stomach,

"But, you're my…"

"Foster mother, who out of the kindness of her heart raised you and your sister after your father's untimely demise"

Surely she hadn't mean...**she** would have know if she were here right?

" oh you mean…"

"Melanie"

Katrina paused ,_  
_

"So, no one knew she's my mother except you and her . And now thanks to the accident it's you and now me"

"There you are pet" Gold greeted Kat with a peck on the cheek before turning towards Lelia, "A pleasure seeing you here , "

"Rupert, please" Lelia charmed turning from maniacal family tyrant to sweet loveable aunt Lelia, "You're family call me, Lelia"

"Well, Lelia" Gold smiled as she steered Katrina away from Lelia , " Katrina and I must really be going"

Once they were safely away,

"Well, it seems I'm not the only stirring up trouble lately"

"Whose Melanie?"

Gold paused ,

"Melanie?"

"Apparent she's my cousin" Katrina lied brushing off the question

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hordor and the group of knights had surrounded Rumpelstiltskin's hut, having forcibly retrieved Baelfire._

" _Everyone's watching from behind their curtains today." Hordor observed that vacant village_

"_And with good reason" Robin snapped appearing behind Hordor knife at his throat_

"_Quite the dedicated mother" Hordor mocked before throwing her off onto ground his sword at her throat and leaving her dazed with a kick of his boot._

_One of the guards suddenly fell to the ground, revealing a hooded Rumpelstiltskin behind him with the dark one's dagger locked tightly in his hand. _

" _Dark One" Hordor announced dropping the sword before kneeling down until he noticed the unfamiliar almost non human face under the hood as the stranger approached him, "No… Who are you?"_

"_Have you forgotten me already?" Rumpel mocked, "What was it you used to call me again? Spindleshanks? Hobblefoot."_

" _Papa?" Baelfire gasped_

" _Rumpelstiltskin" Hordor snapped_

"_Wonderful,And now, you shall know me as the new Dark One" Rumpel mocked , " How about a little fealty? Kiss…. my ….boot."_

_When Hordor bends over, Rumpelstiltskin grabs him, and then stabs him.)_

" _No, Papa!" Baelfire cried as Rumpel stabbed Hordor when he bent over_

" _Rum? What has happened to you?" Robin demanded weakly as Rumpel collected Robin in his arms after killing the rest of the knights _

"_You're safe, dearie" he replied swift," Do you feel safe, son?"_

"_No Bae" admitted too stunned to move "I'm frightened."_

"_I'm not, I protected what belongs to me and I'm not scared of anything" he announced before pulling Robin into a passionate kiss._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma entered the Sheriff's office, noticing a jacket hanging on the coat rack

"Rupert thought you might change your mind about the jacket" Katrina offered from the door way.

"You do know I'm armed, right?"

"I just wanted to apologize, I had no idea that he was going to try stage something that could've hurt you" Katrina explained, "It's just that , we had to give you some kind of extraordinary quality, and it wasn't saving old Regina's arse from the fire just wasn't going to do that. Even better actually, standing up to him"

Emma paused with a look of pure disbelief,

"No way" Emma replied finally with deep skepticism, "There's no way he could've planned that."

"Everyone maybe afraid of Regina, but they're more afraid of Rupert" Katrina pointed out , " By standing up to him, you won them over. Which I must admitted was full proof"

"He knew, I'd agree."

"Let's just say he really knows how to recognize a desperate soul."

"But, why?"

"Because he's an evil mastermind genius, who wanted connections to the law enforcement"

"Well, do you think he can handle one more"

Katrina paused unsure of how to take Emma's statement,

"Did you just offer me a job"

"No I was offering it to Gold" Emma laughed

"Well….When do I start?"


	10. Chapter Nine: True North

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

**Chapter Nine: True North**

Emma and Katrina were down at the station waiting for a call, of any kind. Katrina had been furiously typing at the computer all afternoon; she tried in vain to find a photo of Melanie Veil. Katrina's heart tightened with each click of the key board, if her suspicions were correct she may have found her sister.

"Is there any point in me asking what you are up to" Emma wondered aloud eyeing the computer Katrina sat in front of.

"I was just trying to look up something" Katrina huffed as Emma leaned in to get a better look.

"Looks more like someone, Melanie Veil" Emma read aloud pausing looking back a Katrina, "Holy crap, she's like a carbon copy of you"

"She's my sister" Katrina repiled bluntly, "We were separated when a while back and I've been trying to find her ever since"

"Talk about small town drama" Emma scoffed after what felt like eternity, "It never seems to stop with you"

"That's it … no shock and awe"

"Kat, We've been through a lot together…I mean I owe you so much for helping me after prision and Henry" Emma tried to explain, " Besides no one could be as good as you without a little baggage"

Katrina couldn't help but, laugh even as the phone rang.

"Story of my bloody life"

"Sheriff's office, Sheriff Swan speaking" Emma reported professionally into the phone and not to long after began to look rather grim, "We'll be there right away, "

"What's wrong?" Katrina finally asked as Emma hung up the phone

"Something happened to Henry at the convenience store"

After at last making it to the convenience store Emma and Katrina arrived at the entrance only to run into Regina and Henry,

"Henry, what happened?" Emma asked with deep concern

To which as predicted Regina was quick to demote any signs of Emma attempting to play the part of Henry's mother,

"Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing. You're not his mother and it's all taken care of."

"Well, then it's a good thing she's here because she's the Sheriff." Katrina pointed out "And in case you're wondering I'm her deputy"

"Of course" Regina sighed unimpressed, "Go on – do your job. Take care of those miscreants."

"Did you call their parents?" Emma asked Mr. Clark as Regina promptly left with Henry

" Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected." Mr. Clark admitted

To which Emma and Katrina shared a look of understanding before turning towards the children,

"Did you guys give Mr. Clark a fake number?"

Naturally the two were quick to shake their heads

"Then why's it disconnected?" Katrina countered

" Cause our parents couldn't pay the bill." The girl explained slowly

" And you guys are just trying to help out, huh?" Emma offered looking almost sympathetically between the two.

" Please – please don't arrest us." The girl begged, "It will just make things worse for our parents."

"This it?" Emma asked as she pulled the car to the supposed house of the two children

To which Ava nodded , Katrina and Emma began to make their way out of the car but, where stopped by the girl before their seatbelts were even undone.

" Please, no" she begged in fear, " If our parents see you, they'll be so embarrassed"

To which Emma sighed looking back at the children,

" Did Henry tell you about my superpower?"

" We just met him."

"Well" Katrina spoke up , "It just so happens that my friend here has the ability to tell when anyone is lying, like I don't know if something were to be happening to someone at home"

"Well, we're great, Can we go?" Ava instead again

To which Katrina looked to Emma for the go ahead to which she nodded,

"Alright, you're free to go"

To which Ava and Nicholas quickly exit the car with their bag of stuff and went to the front of the house. Only to stop and wave at the front door,

"That's right wave you lying little bastards" Katrina snipped through a fake smile as she and Emma waved back at them.

"KAT" Emma scolded as they drove off

"Oh what you believe them" Katrina scoffed ,

"Nope" Emma sighed as re quickly reversed the car after seeing the kids jump the fence and parked the car next to the house before the two went after the children. To which they came across a abandoned house, entering through the an opened window the began to search around until the kids came upstairs shocked to see them.

"Why'd you guys lie to me?" Emma asked

"Please tell me that's rhetorical" Katrina scoffed before turning to the kids, "You guys live here with your parents?"

" We don't have any parents" Ava admitted softly

—–

The two decided it was best to bring the kids to Mary Margaret's apartment, before doing anything and besides the fact they were probably starving. Ava and Nicholas sat eating at the table, while Emma and Katrina talked with Mary Margaret off to the side.

" Do you know them?" Emma asked as Katrina scanned the children's file, " Do they go to your school?"

"I've seen them, but… I had no idea" Mary Margret admitted in surprise, "None of us did."

" Ava and Nicholas Zimmer." Katrina read aloud from the file solemnly, "They said their mother was a woman named Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago. No one seems to know her or remember her."

" And the father?" Mary Margreat asked

"There isn't one" Emma sighed, " At least not one that they know."

"What does, uh… What does Social Services say?

Katrina looked up to see; Emma had frozen giving Mary Margaret a look of shear hesitation,

"You didn't report them." Mary Margret realized with a sigh

"I report them, I can't help them" Emma defended, " They go into the system."

" The system that's supposed to help."

"Yeah, the system I knew and was in for sixteen years" Emma huffed, "Do you know what happens? They get thrown into homes where they are a meal ticket – nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work, they get tossed out and it all starts over again."

" But they're not all like that." Mary Marget attempted to soothe Emma

"Enough of them are to not be trust" Katrina retorted

"So What?" Mary Margret asked exasperated, "We're just going to adopt them?"

"I want to look for their father" Emma said, "They don't know him. He may not know they exist."

" And you think if he knows, he'll want them?"

Emma paused,

" I don't know. But what I do know, is it's hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn't theirs, let alone two. It's their best shot, or…"

" We're going to be separated?" Ava asked in tears after eavesdropping

" No, That's not going to happen" Katrina assured with a smile

" Please – please don't let it."

—–

Katrina and Emma entered the office of Mr. Krzyszkowski, the town's record keeper

" Hey. Mr.K" Katrina greeted

" , long time no see" Mr. Krzyszkowski greeted, " What can I do for you?"

" Mr. K. I am Sheriff Swan" Emma introduced herself, "I'm hoping to look at the birth certificates of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer."

"Alright, just, uh, fill out this form – in triplicate." He replied as he pulled out three identical forms.

"Okay" Emma agreed starting to fill out the forms; While Mr. Krzyszkowski looked through a filing cabinet.

" I'm so sorry." He apologized , "Those documents have been recently removed."

" By who?"

Katirna sighed,

"Who do you think?"

"Regina" Emma scowled, "Well, thanks for the help Mr.K"

"Any time ladies"

Katrina turned to follow Emma but, paused turning back to Krzyszkowski,

"Hey before I go do you think I could take a look at my sister's records"

"Of course, just.."

"I'll pick them up later"

"Sure, just bring these back signed" he agreed handing her three separate forms

"Thanks"

—–

"Don't worry" Regina assured after having Katrina and Emma walk in her office demanding information, "You can relax. I've contacted Social Services. Turns out these kids are on their own. They need help."

"Which is exactly what we're are trying to do." Emma insisted, "We're trying to find their father."

" Well, he doesn't exist." Regina stated simply handing Katrina the a file flipping through it

" He has to."

"She's right" Katrina sighed as she pointed towards the Father section of the birth certificate which was listed as 'Unknown' .

" Well, of course, biologically, he exists." Regina retorted in almost demeaning manner, "But there's no record of him. Which means we have no choice – these children need a home, so they will be put into the foster system."

"Storybrooke has a foster system?" Emma asked

"No we don't" Katrina admitted, " But, I assume that you've contacted the state"

Regina nodded in confirmation,

"Maine's group homes, unfortunately, are filled. But they put us in touch with two homes in Boston – a boy's home and a girl's"

"They're separating them?" Emma asked appalled while Katrina appeared to have look of sheer horror

" I don't like it, either. But we've got no choice" Regina admitted

"I'll take them" Katrina blurted out

"What"

"They can stay with me and Rupert until we find their father" Katrina explained "and after that if he doesn't want them, feel free to ship them off to Boston"

"As honorable as that is Deputy" Regina countered, "I'm afraid the arrangements have already been made, you and Sheriff Swan need to have them in Boston tonight"

"Us?" Emma questioned

"Well, you wanted to be Sheriff" Regina reminded, "This is what sheriffs do. Yes, you're taking them."

" No" Emma refused, "I promised them they wouldn't be separated."

"Well then, perhaps you should stop making promises you can't keep" Regina snipped, "These children need a home. I'm just trying to find the best one."

"Well, I can guarantee that if you separate them you're doing more harm than good" Katrina warned her voice almost frantic, "The only thing they have is each other; you have no idea how that feels"

"Be that as it may there is nothing that can be done"

"Some mayor you are" Katrina scoffed

"Kat" Emma shocked by Katrina's outburst

"It's alright miss Swan" Regina assured before turning towards Katrina, " Mrs. Gold I understand this situation may be opening up old wounds for you but,…"

"What are you talking about"

"You're mother abandoning you and…"

"SHE DIDN'T ABANDON ME" Katrina growled, " And to be honest I be really appreciative if you didn't comment on my personal life, please"

Regina froze as Katrina emphasized the word please,

"Good day madam mayor" Katrina smiled in triumph before taking her leave with Emma

Katrina entered Mr. Krzyszkowski papers in hand,

"Ah " he greeted, "I'm sorry to say your sisters files have been restricted to one person"

"How….why would?"

"Lelia Kingston" Mr. Krzyszkowski insisted before lifting a large box on to the table , "However, if you were to get her to John Hancock on those forms"

"Got it , thanks" she smiled despite her eternal rage, first Regina now Titiana, someone was going to pay for this.

Katrina entered Gold's shop with a loudly,

"Do I want to know" Gold asked as he gently set down the lamp he had been polishing before noticing her enraged glare, "Regina or your aunt?"

"Both" she snapped, "First Regina tried to …..and then Titiana ugghhhh"

"So I'm just your boy toy/ punching bag?"

"Sometimes I don't think people realize how lucky they are that I'm so bloody nice" Katrina sighed before turning to her husband, " First of all I'm younger than you ,secondly part of the reason you adore me is my mind and last but, not least when was the last time I hurt you?"

"Well, there were those countless time you bit me" he pointed out as she eased herself onto the counter

"I was going to through a phase" she pouted

"You bit part of my ear off, then again I suppose it wasn't as bad as what you did to that hunter" he mused aloud

"That was an accident" she huffed earning a skeptically look from Gold

"You ripped his arm with your teeth"

"No I meant biting off your ear lobe" Katrina corrected herself, " That bastard had it coming working for that bitch and besides you were enjoying the new me….before the whole lobe thing"

"Dearie, I've always enjoyed you" he purred sliding himself between her legs

The tinkling of the entrance door brought the two back to reality,

"Emma, How lovely to see you" greeted in his usually charming voice, "I'm flattered you'd take time off your busy schedule for me. What could I do for you, Sheriff?"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Emma asked looking between the couple

"Nope" Katrina insisted blushing as she slid off the counter, " So watcha find?"

"I'm looking for information on this old compass,Ava said it was her father's " Emma explained handing the compass in hand to Gold, "Any idea where it could have come from?"

"Well, well. Look at the detail. You know, this is crystal" Gold pointed to the glass cover of the compass, "This jeweled setting… In despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, this is actually a very unusual piece. The person who owned this obviously had great taste."

" And where would someone like that buy it?" Emma asked

" Right here, of course."

" You know him?"

" Indeed,A piece like this is difficult to forget." Rumpel assured

" Do you happen to remember who bought it?" Emma asked hopefully

" Well, I'm good with names, Miss Swan" Gold explained walking over to a small filing cabinet thumbing thought it, " but maybe not that good. However, as luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records."

He pulled out an index card,

"And… Yes, here we are."

He made a motion to hand the card to Emma However, he paused

"What's your price?" Emma asked with sigh

"Forgiveness?" Gold prompted hopefully

"How about tolerance?"

"Well, that's a start" Gold admitted, "The compass was purchased by a Mr. Michael Tillman."

"He works at the mechanic shop" Katrina pointed out, "Want me to come with?"

"Nah , I can handled" Emma assured, " I was actually thinking you could use a break

"It's not a choice is it?" Katrina asked pointedly

"Just until this is all sorted out, you just seem…."

"Yeah, I get it" Katrina assured with a forced smile

" Good luck with your investigation." Gold called out as Emma left before turning to Katrina, " I trust you'll be leaving to disobey your superior after she's gone"

"Yep, but, first how about that quickie" she offered pressing herself up against him

"Well, someone's in a better mood" Gold noted playing nuzzling her neck

"Not really just figured I'd release some stress before I snap" she admitted tracing button's on his shirt

"No biting this time" he teased lightly

"Hey, you are lucky the only thing I bit was your ear"

Feeling fully refreshed Katrina drove over to Mary Margret's only to find her and Emma out front,

"I thought…" Emma began as Katrina exit her husband car

"Yeah, I have this thing were when I want to do something I do it anyway" Katrina quipped making her way over to the group , " So what's the what what with the kids?"

"The father doesn't want them."

"And we're out here because you don't want to tell them." Katrina concluded

" I can't" Emma groaned , "Because all I'll be telling them is that the false hope I gave them is exactly that."

" The truth can be painful, Emma, but it can also be cathartic." Mary Margret offered

" I agree with the painful part."

" Well, hey, look – you told Henry the truth that his father's dead and he's handling it great."

"You told him what?" Katrina asked looking between the two

"I didn't tell him the truth." Emma mumbled, "Henry's father was no hero and trust me – he does not need to know the real story. Maybe we can hide the kids. Just until we can find a family for them. Someone to take care of them."

" Yes, hiding the twelve year olds is a good plan." Mary Margaret sighed sarcastically

"Again they can stay with me and Rupert, I guarantee you Regina will not screw with them under our roof" Katrina offered

Regina approached them on the sidewalk.

Sheriff, Deputy" she looked between a bit agitated, " Shouldn't you two be on the interstate?"

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked

" Seeing to it that you do your job." Regina retorted snippily

" You know, you don't have to check up on us" Katrina tried agitated, " We're both adults, we know what I have to do."

"Really?Because those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight."

Emma, Katrina , Ava, and Nicholas were driving along the road that lead out of Storybrooke. Suddenly, the car starts slowing and the engine starts malfunctioning. They pull off on the side of the road.

" You've got to be kidding me." Emma groaned slapping on the wheel

" What happened?" Ava perked up , "What's wrong?"

" Engine's stalled." Emma muttered as Katrina pulled her phone

" Who are you calling?"

" Help." Katrina said

Emma was waiting for help outside of the squad car, while Katrina remained in her seat with Ava and Nicholas sitting in the back seat.

"Nicholas, look!" Ava gasped as the compass began to move appearing to work again, just as the tow truck pulled over to assist them.

The driver, who Katrina guessed to be Michael, got out of the truck. He paused as he saw Ava and Nicholas, who were looking out the back window of the car back at him.

"Those are them." He asked softly

"Those are them." Emma confirmed as Katrina exited the car

" And your car – it's fine?" he geussed

" I just wanted you to see 'em. Just once." Katrina explained, "I didn't think I could do it, either. Then I saw my son for the first time and all I wanted to do was hold him and never let him go. I knew he needed me and I couldn't leave. I was still scared – more, probably, everything that I could mess up. But, whenever I would look at him….I knew I was doing the right thing"

" You're taking them? To Boston." The father asked

" We don't have to." Emma offered

" No, you don't." he assured as he walked over to the car as the children rolled down the window.

—–

Mary Margaret was folding clothes in her room when Emma entered,

" Hey. What happened?" Mary Margret asked

" Their dad – he showed up." Emma explained , "Changed his mind."

" Changed his mind? Just like that?"

"He might have had a little nudge." Katrina admitted

"They found their father. That's great."

"I wonder what that would be like." Emma wonder aloud causing Katrina heart to tighten

" Maybe you'll find out. You can't give up." Mary Margret assured her gently

" I don't know. I kind of think giving up might be the best plan. I think I need to let go."

"No , You don't" Katrina assured, " Trust me those questions will keep coming back, until you have your answer"

" Really?" Emma scoffed, " If they wanted to know me, they wouldn't make it so hard to look."

" Maybe. But maybe there's other reasons" Mary Margret offered, "Maybe there is an explanation"

"If there is, it's something crazy. Something even crazier than Henry's theory."

" Yeah? What's Henry's theory?"

"Well, that my parents put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me to this world to save them." Emma sighed

" Aw," Mary Margret sighed, "And who does he think they are?"

" Well, for one, you."

" Me?"

" Well, Snow White."

" Snow White has a kid?" Mary Magret asked as the two looked at the book's author

"Hey" Katrina placed her arms defensively, " I wrote what came to me, so blame my subconscious"

" I have a kid, You'd think I'd remember that." Mary Margret remarked playfully

" Yeah, you'd think." Emma agreed as Katrina heart felt like it was about to break

"You do kind of have my chin."

" I think I need to go get some air." Katrina stretched heading for the door,

"Yeah , I think I'll join you" Emma sighed as the two head for the door.

" If you're going to be back later, I can wait to eat with you?" Mary Margret offered

" No, don't do that."

" I'll leave you leftovers." Mary Magaret told her before she noticed Emma's baby blanket, "What a pretty blanket."

" Thanks. Goodnight."

—–

Emma was reading her file in the car, One article read'Still no leads on deadbeat parents – baby Emma remanded to foster system' and another read '7 year old boy finds baby on side of road'.

She paused before turning to Katrina,

"What happened to him?"

"Who?" Katrina asked

"Your son"

"He…I well, I lost him like most of my family" Katrina confessed

Either of them hardly noticed as Henry walked up to the car with a box in hand,

"Uh, what's that?" he asked causing the two to jump

"Bloody Ninja" Katrina snapped

" Just an old file" Emma said settling it on the dashboard, "What's up?"

"Pumpkin pie. I… I thought you'd like some" Henry offered referencing to the box, " It was pumpkin, right?"

" Right." Emma responded quickly

Emma got out of the car to meet with Henry.,

"Henry, about your father…" she began

" Yeah?" he prodded

"… I'm glad I told you."

" Me too." He concluded as he hugged Emma

"Give me that." She said as she gently took the box from Henry

"What you did – with Ava and Nicholas – you really are changing things."

The sound of an engine was heard in the distance , a moment later a man on a motorcycle turned the corner and parked across from the trio. Katrina noticed there was a large wooden box on the back of his motorcycle, He takes off his helmet and approaches them.

" Hi." The man greeted as Katrina rolled down her window and froze

" Hey" she and Emma greeted

" Is this Storybrooke?" The stranger asked

" Yeah." Emma confirmed

" Any place to get a room around here?"

" Uh, you're staying?" Henry asked confused

" That's the plan, just looking for a bed"

" Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road – another two blocks." Katrina spoke up softly

To which he thanked them, turned around and walked back to his motorcycle.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." Emma called out to him

" Well, that's because I didn't give it." He retorted before driving off

" I thought you said strangers don't come to Storybrooke?" Emma asked Henry

" They don't." he confirmed


	11. Chapter 10: Babies and Pirates

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

**Chapter Ten: Babies and Pirates**

The rain pattered on the window as the Golds lay rather comfortably in bed,

"Good thing I told Emma I was taking the day off" Katrina grumbled as she cuddled into Gold's side, "Which is why I trust you are still in bed"

"Yes, I thought we should go to the doctors today" he mumbled wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him so that her head settled against his chest, "Just too check..."

"On why you've been unsuccessful in impregnating your wife" she stated bluntly, "Hey maybe it's your fault this time, you're pretty old after all"

"Excuse me" Gold scoffed, "May I remind you, that you are twenty years younger than me compared to our ages"

"Yes, but according to storybrooke that's a pretty big difference" she reminded him, "So basically, you're a dirty old man"

"And you're a gold digger" he retorted, "The appointment is for 11:00"

"What time is it now?" she asked

He craned his neck to observe the clock,

"7:15"

To which she was already under the covers pulling down his boxers,

"Actually I was thinking we could get breakfast first" he offered, "Not that the thought isn't appreciated"

"Not a social visit" she replied from under the cover causing him to laugh,

"What" he asked pulling back the sheet

"More of an act of kindness"

"And every other time it was a chore"

Katrina rolled her eyes,

"You're going to have to give a sperm sample"

"Ah and your playing your usually role of the friendly neighbor" he quipped, "I think I'll need something to hold the sample in besides your mouth, love"

"Never said I'd finish"

"So you'd leave a poor cripple helpless to his own devices"

"Fine" she scoffed moving to get up, "Use a magazine then"

"On second thought" he paused before throwing the blanket back over her head as she giggled

—–

Gold and Katrina sat patiently in the doctor's office waiting for said doctor,

"He should be here by now" Katrina sighed

Sure enough, the doctor strolled in

"Forgive me for being late; I just started again yesterday and….."

Katrina froze in pure terror as she went to shake the doctor's hand only to find herself face to face with her supposed grandfather,

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He asked shaking Gold's hand, "I mean that is have we met?"

"No, never" she was quick to dispel such a thought to which Gold gave her a curious look

"Well, as you know I'm Doctor Court"

At that Gold understood and could but, smirk at his beloved as she glared back at him

"Well, we have your test results back and everything seems to be checking out alright" confirmed as flipped through his file, " In fact, Mr. Gold if you don't mind me saying your sperm count is actually pretty high for man your age"

To which Gold held his head proudly at that,

"Then what would be problem Doctor?"

"Oh could be a number of things" Court admitted before listing them off, "Stress, too much exercise, too much sex, not enough sex, smoking and even too much coffee"

"Do you recommend anything" Gold asked to Katrina's horror

"Increasing or decrease amount of sex, Keep the fun in it" he listed causing Katrina to blush like mad, "I know that probably sound insane but, you'd be surprised after while it can become rather frustrating "

"That's very interesting"

"I suppose if you're not having any troubles health wise, there are plenty of great tips" he Dr. Court began unaware of just how Katrina was becoming let alone how amused Gold was by his wife, "For example, Mrs. Gold figuring out when you are ovulating, in fact sometimes all it comes down to is just the timing, or just the position"

Katrina nearly swallowed her tongue at that,

"You don't say"

"Oh certainly, even just spicing up your sex life"

"O.k" Katrina sighed standing up, "That's great to know, we really should be going"

"Oh course, If you have any questions feel free to call" smiled shaking Katrina's and Gold's hand

"Oh we'll be sure to" Gold assured before following his wife as she made a b-line out the door

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" she snapped once she felt they were at a safe enough distance

"I promise I had no idea that it was going to be him" Gold assured trying not to laugh

"I'm quite aware of that" Katrina snapped, "Did you really have to put on a bloody show in there?"

"I was just curious" Gold feigned innocence, "After all we came here to get answers"

"NOT FROM MY GRANDFATHER" Katrina growled, "Ughh I feel dirty"

"Well, maybe" he purred in her ear, giving her hip a squeeze "I'll just have to clean you up"

"Oh no, no, no" she halted him, "Not after that performance"

"Don't make me put you over my knee" he purred in her ear making her quiver, "Cold pet?"

"Freezing actually"

"In that?" he gestured to her drape wrap coat that went down to her knees

"Well, if you knew what was underneath?"

To which Gold looked at her with rather amused look,

"It was suppose to be a surprise" she pouted

"Well, then there is no harm in you giving me a little peek then" he teased playfully with a peck to her neck

Katrina looked at him with deep skepticism, eyebrows raised,

"You want me to flash you?"

"Ah ha" he smirked in triumph pulling her close to him, "So you're naked, naughty thing"

"Nope" she giggled as she pulled back and undid her coat to reveal a sexy nurse outfit, "I got the idea after I…sort of kind of heard you over the phone making the appointment"

"Good thing too because I've been having this problem" Gold explained wrapping his arms around her waist under the coat, "It appears as of late my leg hasn't been the only thing that's been throbbing"

"What did you think you were doing" the voice of none other than Leila Kingston demanded

To which Katrina immediately pulled herself from Gold's embrace and doing up her coat,

"Nothing not a damn thing" Katrina assured her aunt flustered

"I mean after I let you work for that…woman" Lelia cringed, " You have the audacity to disobey me"

"First of all I'm an adult and I'll work for who I want" Katrina snapped, " Second as I said before Emma's a good person and Third what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my father for lunch"

"Don't worry he doesn't know who I am, in fact I didn't go to see him on purpose" Katrina scoffed, "Rupert made the appointment"

"And what type of husband makes a doctor's appointment for his wife" Leila wonder aloud skeptically

"The kind that concerns as to the possibility of your niece baring my child" Gold responded coolly with his trade mark sly grin causing both Lelila and Katrina to pale, "Not that there is a problem with my wife or I, we are now happy to know"

Oh fuck no, was he going to brag about his sperm count to her aunt?

"So the rumors are true you two can't get pregnant?" Leila demanded once she regained herself

"Sadly yes, but, there just has been enough time lately for me to properly ravish your niece" Gold replied swiftly pulling Katrina close to him, "Which I plan to fix as soon as I get Kat out her nurse outfit, she's just so creative"

Why me she whined inwardly vowing never to do anything like this for him again.

"How dare you try to sully my niece's reputation, she would never do something so disgusting?"

"Auntie, calm down Rupert's just got a …..Interesting sense of humor" Katrina assured with a forced smile

"Honesty, Kitten" Leila groaned, "I have no idea how you put up with this…animal"

"Only in bed" Gold assured earning Katrina's high heel to come painfully down on his foot causing him to groan in pain

"He really is a good man" she assured shooing Gold away from Leila , "It's just all about controlling his less than pleasant side, now we really have to be going"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_Robin ran as fast as her legs could carry her as the sound of horses thundered in her ears until finally she came to a clearing, _

"_Shit" she cursed and turned around to face her attackers until they came to a halt surrounding her_

"_Robin Hood" one of the men announced her name_

"_That be me" she replied with a cheeky grin_

"_You've been charged with numerous crimes against of thievery that extend to those of crown" he carried on_

"_Not like I took anything they didn't already have?" she scoffed, "I mean I could see if I took their clothes but, that'd just be a slap in the face, which is kind of what I'm doing now. You see I can do magic so this little banter between us is pointless, cause I'll just get away"_

"_As such you've been sentenced to be hung until death"_

"_You're not paying attention are you" she sighed, " We'll if you are may I request that if I must be hung to be done so until I pass out instead, seeing as I did give what I stole to the poor"_

_The men began to dismount,_

"_Alright you asked for you for it"_

_All of a sudden the soldiers were collapsed to ground in pain writhing in agony,_

"_Not what I intended but ….o.k." Robin admitted confused, "Later boys"_

_Robin turned around only to run into the dark one himself_

"_Hello dearie" he greeted with a mischievous grin_

"_Ahhhhh shit"_

_The two had escaped the soldiers and were somewhere deep within the woods,_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Whatever do you mean?" he asked feigning innocence _

"_I've learned more in my short time on earth then I would've liked too" Robin stated grimly, " If it's too good to be true it is , nothing last forever and everything comes with a price….so what's yours ?"_

"_I'd think of it more as a proposition really" he offered, "I need to find…"_

"_Magic Bean"_

"_I was told none existed"_

"_Oh giants are bloody liars" Robin scoffed, "A very proud people who believe people over our…size are inferior like most other types ...anywhere really"_

"_So you know how to find them?" Rumpel asked almost hopefully_

"_Nope but, I do know someone who does and lucky you he is just dying to meet you" _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"That's one way to spice things up" Gold panted out with grin plastered on his face as Katrina lay beside him her head resting on his chest

"It wouldn't kill you to pull your weight you know" Katrina added in kissing lightly along his chin

"Pretty sure I just did….and then some"

"I mean why I am the only who initiates everything?" she pouted

"Because you are basically a horny teenager and I'm a poor defenseless man"

Katrina scoffed turning on her side so her back was to him,

"You're still mad at me about your aunt aren't you" he sighed pulling the covers over them, " I was only defending your honor"

"You are a bastard" she grumbled as she felt him trail kisses down her neck

"You know she's powerless here" he insisted pulling back flush against his chest, " And after all who's to say that Regina is the only one who gets her happiness, after all with Emma here anything is possible right?"

"Said the serpent to eve" she mocked

"Yes, I suppose it's too much" he admitted, "Especially when it used to be the other way around"

"Oh please" Katrina scoffed

"Hook, Milah, Cora, Hatter, King George, Belle, Regina several times….." Gold listed, "Others may be put unawares of your intentions but, not I my little song bird"

"Cinderella, Charming, Snow," Katrina listed, "and Milah was your fault if so facto as is Hook"

"Ah but, you encouraged me to go after him" he reminded her settling his chin on her shoulder, " But, that's beside the point if you were to help your mother remember , you could both finish her off"

"She's never do that" Katrina yawned, "Titaina , though…defiantly"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_Rumpelstiltskin were sitting at a table in the corner of a tavern, the very same of which they had met years ago._

"_Where is he?" Rumpel demanded, "I find it very hard to believe he's dying to meet me if he's keeping me waiting"_

"_Patience" Robin shushed looking around cautiously _

_A man with a floppy red hat enters the bar,_

_To which Robin pointed him to Rumpel with great subtlety,  
"There he is the one in the red hat, Smee "_

"_It really is him" The man gawked at Rumpel as he took his seat across him and Robin, " The Dark One, in the flesh. Or… Whatever that is."_

_Robin snickered_

"_I've heard you've gone to a lot of trouble to meet me." Rumpel remarked coolly, "You better hope I agree it's worth my time."_

"_I've heard you'd been looking for something" Smee mentioned his voice lowering into a whisper, "And, as luck would have it, I'm a man who trades some hard to find objects. Like a bean, a magic mean that can transport you between worlds"_

"_And where exactly did you procure this item" Robin asked eyeing him sternly _

"_The ships that dock here often return from far off lands with treasures they don't always understand."_

"_And yet, you do?" Rumpel wonder aloud quite skeptically _

" _It's my job." Smee assured, " As is knowing the rumors of who might pay the highest price for said treasures."_

" _And what rumours could they be?" Rumpel inquired_

" _That you were once a great coward" Smee began , " but that you became the Dark One to overcome that and protect the, uh, son who you lost, despite all…."_

_Smee was cut off from his explanation as Rumpelstiltskin held up his hand and magically began constricting Smee's throat. To which Robin rolled her eyes, _

"_You know if you kill him, you won't get your bean"_

"_It's not nice to spread rumors" Rumple commented completely ignoring Robin's statement, " The bean – where is it?"_

" _I don't have it" Smee confessed wheezing , " But I can get it, I swear."_

_At those word Rumpelstiltskin relinquished the hold on Smee's neck._

" _You haven't heard my price." Smee pointed out confused _

" _I spin straw into gold,Price shouldn't be a problem." Rumpel commented_

"_He doesn't want Gold" Robin concluded from Smee's question, "I'm sure he knows you spin straw into gold, it must be steep"_

"_I want eternal life." Smee admitted_

"_NO" Robin was quick to answer, " Only those of worth are entitled to that I really doubt a little rat like you is" _

"_What I can do, what about youth?" Rumpel offered , " Spin the clock back till you're a little boy again?"_

"_Close enough, Deal." Smee agreed_

" _But remember" Rumpel warned, " you fail to deliver, I spin the clock forward, and turn you into dust."_

_To which Smee left after thanking them repeatedly, to which made her move to get up _

"_And we're done here" Robin sighed before freezing in her tracks as commotion was made on the other side of the tavern . Rumpel quick to see what had caught her attention, Hook._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Katrina had decided to make a quick run to the store planning on making something special for Gold and her. Whip cream, chocolate sauce, Champagne, chocolate icecream, bananas, carefully selected oysters and anything she could think of that could be considered sexually stimulating. It was during such a time that she came across Mary Margret just as she bumped into Katherine both their items dropping to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Mary Margret apologized

" It's fine. Don't worry about it." Kathryn assured her bending down

" I wasn't looking." Mary Margret admitted also bending down

"Clearly." Regina interjected

"Bitch" Katrina muttered

" Oh, is this yours?" Kathryn asked handing Mary Margret a candy bar

" Um, yes, thank you." Mary Magret admitted, "Um, this must…"

She paused as she picked up a pregnancy test and handed it to Kathryn.

"Good luck." Mary Margret chirped

" Thank you."

Kathryn walked away,

"I trust you'll be discrete?" Regina interjected, "Their lives are their business – not yours."

"Well, aren't they just lucky to have you to look out for them" Katrina thought aloud with grin, "Not playing favorites are we Madam Mayor"

"Still sore about the rumor concerning…" Regina began before being cut off by Katrina

"Oh all water under the bridge really" Katrina sighed thoughtfully, " I mean at the end of the day , I have someone I love to go home and after all there's always adoption"

"Shouldn't you be on duty" Regina scoffed

"Took a personal day to spend time with Rupert" Katrina smirked, "But, of course should my fellow citizens need me I'll be right there to protect them"

Regina paused almost searching Katrina's eyes for something before storming off,

"Is it me or is she getting pushier?"

"She's just thinking of her best friend" Mary Margret defended  
"Be that as it may there is way of say things and that was not it"

"So you and Gold are thinking of adopting" Mary Margret tried to change the subject

"No , we're still trying" Katrina admitted, "Actually we just got back from the doctors today with a clean bill of health"

"Oh that's great" Mary Margret smiled, "Well, I should be going, you should come over for dinner sometime"

"I'd love to" Katrina admitted before the two parted.

Lord knows she'd need company with what she's going through Katrina sighed as she made her way toward the check out aisle.

Katrina was driving home when she came across, Emma loading storm supplies into the trunk of her squad car.

"Need any help" Katrina called out pulling up alongside Emma

" Nothing I can't handle" Emma assured

Katrina looked at Emma almost expectedly ,

"Something else on your mind?"

"Is Mary Margret o.k?" Katrina asked

"She seemed fine this morning" Emma admitted, "Albeit a little flustered but, then again she was late for work"

"Good your both here" Regina noted as she made her way along the sidewalk towards them, " I need you to look into something, Someone's in town – someone new."

" Yeah, I know" Katrina pointed out, "I gave him directions to Granny's the other night."

" You talked to him? What'd he say?" Regina demanded almost in a panic

" He asked for directions" Emma explained, " What's the big deal? Who is he?"

" I don't know. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything" Regina confessed, "There's something about him. Something familiar."

" He must be one of the untold millions you cursed." Emma joked causing Regina pale and Katrina to smirk

"What?" Regina asked startled

"Oh, you know" Emma explained, " The curse. Henry's whole thing."

" I need you both to find out who he is, what he wants and what he's doing here." Regina pressed

" You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke."

" This isn't about the law, Miss Swan. You're going to do this because I asked you to" Regina demanded, " And because you'll see it's the right thing to do."

"And why would that be?" Katrina asked curiously

"Because he was in front of my house" Regina stated gravely, "Taking a particular interest in the one thing we both care about – Henry."

Katrina and Emma shared a look with a mixture of shock and concern

"We'll look into him." The both agreed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

_Hook and his drunken crew left the tavern and had been walking through the streets. Just as a disguised Rumpelstiltskin intentionally bumped into Hook's arm to get his attention, as Robin watched from the shadows._

"_Hey, you. Stop!" Hook called after the disgusted Rumpel , "Even gutter rats have more manners than you just displayed."_

" _I-I'm so sorry, sir." Rumpel's voice trembled only to have Hook kick him over while his crew cheered_

"_Funny" Robin called out with a light laugh her hood pulled over her head, "I've heard many favor the idea of a Crocodile"_

"_And who are you?" Hook demanded_

"_I've gained numerous aliases in my life" Robin admitted as she pulled down her hood, "At the moment it's Robin, but that's not the name you knew me by "_

"_And a lovely name for a lovely lass" Hook crooned, "Spurned lover, perhaps" _

"_Now now" Robin warned, "My companion here is very possessive, I'd watch what you say about me around him and besides I don't go for your disgusting types" _

"_Then a friend perhaps,_ v_ery admirable to defended their honor" Hook admitted admiring her as Rumpel lifted himself from the ground, "Does your companion here have a name"_

_At his recognition, Rumpel removed his hood_

"_You… I remember you" Hook paused_

" _Always nice to make an impression." Rumpel quipped, "Where are my manners?" We haven't been properly introduced. Rumpelstiltskin. Or, as others know me, the Dark One."_

_At this the Hook's crew immediately began to back away._

" _Oh! I see my reputation precedes me."_

" _It does." Hook concluded_

" _Good! That's going to save us time during the, uh, question and answer portion of our game." Rumpel quipped_

" _What is it you want to know?" Hook demanded_

"_How's Milah, of course?" Rumpel asked casually_

_Hook reflected something in his eyes just for briefest moment, fear perhaps but, why fear Robin wondered to herself._

" _Who?"_

" _Only too happy to, uh, dig out the memory" Rumpel offered, " But, it gets really messy."_

" _She's dead, Died a long time ago" Hook scoffed, "What is it you want?"_

_He was lying, Robin smirked at Hook which made divert his gaze from her quickly. Robin was to distracted to notice the heart broken look Rumpel gave Robin had her answer and that was ,the bitch lived._

" _We didn't get a chance to finish our duel." Rumpel pointed out_

"_Pretty sure you did, you lost, then again someone wasn't fighting fair" Robin pointed out before looking towards Hook with a Cheshire grin , "You're still a liar" _

"_Who are you?" Hook demanded_

" _You don't remember do you?" Robin laughed, "Well, I guess you don't remember **her **either, not that you deserve to mind you"_

_To which drew his sword, _

"_I won't ask you again" _

"_Yes, you will" Robin taunted, " Because every day you feel like you've forgotten something, and this certain something causes your heart to break each to time you try to think of it, you'll wonder what or who it could be and I'll never tell " _

_Hook held the sword to her neck, _

"_You obviously don't know me"_

"_Oh but, I do or rather I did briefly " she scoffed before Hook fell to the ground in pain, " Rumpel leave him alone, although I suppose it would be poetic justice knowing that the tables are turned" _

"_Tomorrow at dawn. I am not a cruel man" Rumpel offered, "Get your affairs in order. Also, you can spend tonight knowing, it will be your last. Maybe I am cruel. And don't think about trying to escape. Because I will find you, and I will gut your entire crew like a fish."_

_Hook arrived at the designated dueling spot. Robin tossed him a sword in front of him,_

"_Pick it up" she demanded _

"_What your lover in no mood to fight me?"_

"_Oh I've consider it gift to her and as bonus to myself I get to watch" Rumpel called down from his perch_

"_So let's get a move on " Robin encouraged_

" _There's no need."_

_Robin appeared behind him,  
"Oh I think you'll find there is" she smirked brandishing his sword, "Sorry, I'm just a huge fan of irony and killing you with your own sword…oh don't get me started" _

_To which Hook picked up the sword on the ground and the two began their duel, swords clashing at every which way as Hook began to struggle to meet Robin's blade. Eventually, Robin over powered Hook pinning him to the ground blade against his neck,_

" _Go on. I'm ready for the sword." Hook urged _

_To which Rumpel appeard besided them , _

"_Well done my pet"_

"_Who said I was done" she scoffed, " AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAVE HIM"_

"_Just kill me there is know one else here" _

"_THIS MANGY PIRATE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, HE CAN'T NOT AS LONG AS HE LOVES HER" Robin mocked , " CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HER NAME AND YOU STILL CAN'T HOLD A CANDLE TO HER "_

_Or me ,Robin thought grimly to herself _

" _Stop!" a woman cried out running to towards them that the two recognized to Milah_

" _Milah…" Rumpel gasped_

"_Hello dear" Robin greeted sweetly _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Katrina made her way into Granny's Diner after dropping off of her groceries at home, to get out of the storm. To which she noticed the Stranger sitting at one of the booths by with Emma, with the box from the back of his motorcycle sitting under the table, Katrina eyed it wearily.

" I'm a writer." She heard him tell Emma

" That's why you're here?" Katrina asked startling the two, "Katrina Gold"

"Nice to meet you Miss Gold, I find this place provides…inspiration….. Don't you?" he offered in a manner that made her blood run cold, " After all it must triggered something to have you write that book"

"It's " she stated firmly, "And I suppose so , Emma do you mind leaving me alone with ….who he thinks he is?"

"Why do you know him?" Emma asked curiously

"That's what I'd like to find out but, to do that you need to leave" Katrina informed Emma never taking her eyes off of the man , " For Henry's sake"

Emma paused,

"Alright"

"You two seem close" the stranger admired

"Cut the shit, August" Katrina snapped after she felt Emma was safe distances away, "What are you doing here?"

"Love how good you've gotten with the whole lying bit" he teased

"Kid, I've been lying since before you were a sapling" she quipped, "Now what do you want?"

"It's been 10 years what do you think?" August pointed out, "I'm here to help"

"Well, you're drawing too much attention to yourself" she growled, "Regina may be passive about you but, then again she doesn't know you like I do"

"Like wise " August observed amused, "So you back together with your old beau"

she eyed him carefully "Give me one good reason I shouldn't run you out of town"

"I wouldn't be making threats if I were you"

"And why is that?"

"Well, it would be a shame if the all powerful dark one were to find out his beloved Odette was walking among us"

Katrina paled,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"_Milah" Robin greeted as she finally removed her sword from Hook's neck, "It's been too long" _

" _How?" Rumpel demanded shocked_

" _Milah, you have to run." Hook plead_

" _No, I'm not leaving without you." Milah told him_

" _Oh, how sweet" Rumpel quipped regaining his composure, "It appears there's more to this tale than I know. Tell it to me, Milah."_

" _Please, don't hurt him" Milah begged, " I can explain."_

"_Be sure to tell the TRUTH" Robin warned, "Whole truth ,seeing as your worthless now ,no harm in it"_

"_Before Odette disappeared she asked me to look after you and Baelfire" Milah explained, " She made me promise to look after you two and I did. But, as the years went by I became miserable until I met Killian. That first night, when we and met at the tavern, he told stories about the places he'd been. And I fell in love with him. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I didn't know how to tell you the truth. I'm sorry."_

"_And so, here we are. You've come to save the life of your twoo wuv – the pirate" Rumpel mocked, " I didn't appricate the power of true love before. It is impressive. I'd hate to break it up. Actually, no. I'd love to."_

"_Wait" Milah plead, " I have something you want."_

" _Well, I find that very difficult to believe." Rumpel scoffed before she pulled out Smee's hat_

" _Where did you get that?" Rumpel demanded_

_You know who she took it from, she may not know what the Dark One wants with a magic bean, but she has it" Robin scoffed eyeing Milah with great distain_

"_Oh, I feel a proposal coming on." Rumpel chirped_

" _The magic bean in exchange for our lives, Deal?" Milah offered_

"_We want to see it first." Robin opted_

_Supporting Hook on her shoulder, Milah and Hook board the ship with Robin and Rumpel behind them_

" _Milah, what happened?" One of the pirates asked_

" _Fetch some water" Milah commanded, " And get me that prisoner below deck, along with the goods that he carried. Now!"_

" _Bring up the prisoner!"_

" _well, well." Rumpel sneered, "Seems like you finally found a family… You could never have with me."_

" _Alright, get your sorry arse up there." The pirate barked as the crew drug Smee on which Milah took the satchel from him containing the magic bean _

_Milah takes the satchel from him that contains the magic bean. She took the bean out of the bag and held it up as evidence for Rumpelstiltskin. He went to take it, but Milah threw the bean over to Hook, who clenches it in his hand._

" _You asked to see it, and now, you have."_

" _Do we have a deal?" Milah asked hopefully, " Can we go our separate ways?"_

"_Do you mean, do I forgive you?" Rumpel asked, " Can I move on? Perhaps, perhaps. I can see you are twooly in love."_

" _Thank you."_

_Robin couldn't help but, laugh _

"_I'm sorry but, I can't help it" she shook her head at Milah approaching her, her voice almost a whisper , " Do you really think after what you've done, you get to be happy?"_

"_But, I ...did exactly" _

"_Don't…you …dare… think… you are any better than me" Robin spat, "What you did pales in comparison to what I HAD to do for my family"_

"_If you don't let us go"_

"_You'll what?tell him, he won't believe you" Robin scoffed,_

"_He'll believe you, Odette"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"How did you know my sister is here?" Katrina demanded weakly

"You're insulting me, you really thought I'd be able to figure out Neal was Baelfire but, not that his mother was masquerading as her sister "

"What do you want?" she asked calmly despite the rage building with in her

"I want you to leave me to my business" August admitted, "And let me help with Emma"

"No, you lost that privilege along time ago"

"I was a kid"

"Be that as it may you never once tried to find her"

"How did you find us anyway" August asked eyeing her curiously, "I mean Rumpy didn't get his memory back until what 18 years ago, how long have you had yours"

Katrina stood up ,  
"I believe this conversation is over" she snapped before turning on her heels "STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

" _I can tell him for you , you two can finally be together again" Milah told Robin who calmed down turning almost docile " __Let us live ,we give you the bean and you two can find your son"_

"_I suppose I can't blame you for wanting to be happy, having what I will never have again"_

_To which Milah looked almost relieved, _

"_But, I'm afraid that my little secret is the only thing keeping me and him alive"Robin sighed as she stepped aside, "and after all, you did break our deal so , I owe you nothing...I believe everything is in order"_

" _Just one question." Rumpel spoke up_

" _What do you want to know?" Milah sighed_

" _How could you leave Bae?" he demanded as several ropes anchored along the ship began to magically come undone," Do you know what it's like, walking home that night…."_

"_Rumpel.."_

"_Knowing I had to tell our son…."_

"_Please….." Milah plead_

"_That his mother was dead?"_

" _I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward, I….."_

" _You left him!" Rumpel growled , "You abandoned him!"_

"_And there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that."_

"_Well, sorry isn't enough! You let him go."_

" _I let my misery cloud my judgment."_

" _Why were you so miserable?"_

"_Because I never loved you, or that brat" Milah snapped just before Rumpelstiltskin magically stuck his hand through Milah's chest._

"_Milah!" Hook cried out as Robin restricted him to the mast with magic, as Rumpel pulled out Milah's heart, "No!"_

_Hook managed to break free from the ropes, causing one of the hooks to fall to the ground. As he ran over to Milah and gently laid her down onto the deck._

"_I love you." Milah whispered just as Rumpel crushed her heart to dust in his hand._

"_You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no lesser coward."_

_Robin reflected a look of great remorse until fading into one of indifference_

"_Hypocrite, you call him a demon for getting revenge" Robin scoffed, "Alright, you've said your piece, now we'll have what we came for"_

"_You'll have to kill me first." Hook growled_

" _I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy." Rumpel teased_

_To which Hook drew his gun ready to fire at Rumpel until he spotted Robin and fired at her instead a round bullet hitting her directly in her chest but, appeared to have no effect. Except that is for Rumpel's rage, as knocked the gun out of his hand with a swift kick,_

"_I want you alive. Because I want you to suffer like I did." He admitted with a low growl before drawing his own sword and slicing off Hook's hand, he believed to hold the bean._

"_Rum" Robin whimpered causing Rumpel look over to her legs fighting to keep her standing, her hand over the wound before she collapsed_

_Hook laughed as Rumpel collected her trembling form his arms,  
"Iron will do that to her lot, she should be dead soon…and so will you" _

_Just as Rumpelstiltskin turned to leave his fallen companion , Hook grabbed the hook on the deck lunging forth to stab Rumpelstiltskin in to his chest. However, due to his armor, the act was all for not ._

"_Killing me's going to take a lot more than that, dearie." He assured with grin_

" _Even demons can be killed. I will find a way." Hook vowed_

"_Well, good luck living long enough." Rumpel mocked before disappearing with Robin in a puff of red smoke, leaving behind the hook._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Katrina sat at the kitchen table her dinner had been prepared, her face in her hands. Granted she knew she would have to tell him one day but, not so soon, what if he never wanted to speak to her again. She had done it all for him and their son but, that certainly take away the pain of being kept from them and then being replaced. Her heart had ached to tell him every day since they had found each other again and she would have had it not been for…

"Well, something smells heavenly" Gold fully dressed in a jet black suit minus the jacket, greeted his beloved wife who broke out in tears at the sight of him, " Luv?"

He hobbled over to her taking at seat next to her and gently brushing her dark waves from her face,

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled into his lap her head resting on his shoulder

"I have to tell you something" she sniffed whipping the tears away from her eyes her watery silvery eyes finding his own marron pools.

"What? Is it about our appointment this morning did …"

"No" she assured firmly

"Then what" he pressed, "Because the last time I checked you don't just start sobbing on a whim"

"I…love you" she forced out taking Gold by surprise never had he heard those words from his little song bird

"What?"

"I…Love...You" she purred between kissing his forehead, nose and lastly lips running her fingers through his hair, "And tonight, I don't want you to fuck me…..I want you to make love to me"

His eyes softened as he whipped away more tears that began to slip down her cheeks,

"Of course I will" he assure with a rather charming smile, "But, first why don't we eat"

To which she leapt out of his lap to the grab the pot off the stove settling it in the center of the table,

"Champagne" he admired as Kat set the unopened bottle beside the pot

"It's the only thing I could think went well with Oysters" Kat admitted as she spooned some on to both their plates

"You wouldn't be trying to seduce me now would you, Mrs. Gold?" his face mocking suspicion

"Actually, I kind of have my eye on this other guy" Katrina sighed settling herself gracefully on the edge of the table her skirt hitching up ever so lightly, "he's really handsome, kind of old and has this pawn shop"

"Ah yes the one with the gorgeous wife" he played along as he pulled Katrina into his lap, so that she was straddling him "Poor bugger, he just can't seem to keep his hands off of her"

"Oh really" she teased as he placed a tender peck to her neck

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

_Robin lay in bed crying out in pain as the iron began to make it to her blood stream foam spilling from her lips, she whimpered out as Rumpel inserted her knife into the wound to get the bullet out. He paused,_

"_Just get it out" she demanded _

_To which he dug further until finally he was able to wedge to bullet out even with the bullet out, she didn't heal. He placed his hand gingerly over the wound, a warm sensation filled her chest and Rumpel removed his hand to reveal the newly healed flesh. He looked over at her to find she had fainted from the pain, at least now she could sleep through the pain of having to work the Iron out of her system. He covered her up as her body began to quiver, once he found he had done all that he could he turned to Hook's severed hand on his desk, on which there were several vials and a picture of Baelfire. He slowly began to pull the fingers open one by one, only to realize that the hand was empty._

" _No… He tricked me!" he snarled pushing the desk over, spilling the contents onto the floor, "I will find you, Bae"_

_He turned his attention back Robin kneeling beside her, brushing hair away from her face,_

"_We both will"_

* * *

_Feeling pretty great about this chapter but, I would really like some feed back. And I felt like Odette being Robin was obvious but, I don't know I hope I'm over thinking it. If you guys put in I don't know 5 reviews at least, I'll post an adress to a funny parody of Once Upon a Time on You Tube...PLEASE REVIEW . _

_As for the whole Iron thing yeah , that stuff is poison to fairies and can kill them._


	12. Chapter 11: Poisoned fruit and Poisoned

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

**Chapter Eleven: Poisoned fruit and Poisoned vow**

Katrina sat patiently in Granny's Diner, awaiting Mary Margret and Emma to join her, when she was joined by none other than Lelia.

"Hey kitten" she greeted with her usually overly chipper smile

"Ummm hi" she greeted

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting" she confessed as she eased herself into the both , " It's just that ever since your mother ….has been gone I just wanted to protect you from….."

"I understand" Katrina sighed trying to remind herself that there was a strong possibility that Leila actually may have good intentions were as Titiana decidedly didn't, " It's just….Is that why restricted Melanie's file"

"Yes" she admitted, "I suppose so yes"

"I mean what if …" Katrina tried not knowing how to continue, "I told mom who I was, I mean I think it's time we had closure"

"I don't think that would be….."

"After she's had her memory back I mean" Katrina offered, "Even if she doesn't want to talk I mean, I feel with ….Melanie gone we should have some closure especially if she's to be a grandmother, one day"

Leila paused,

"How would you and Rupert like to come over for lunch and we can catch up" she offered with what seemed like a genuine smile before standing to take her leave

"Yeah that sounds great"

So, this is what having normal relatives is like, none hostile or murderous intentions. Maybe, this curse wasn't nearly as bad as she thought, if she could bond with her alter ego, they could have a chance together as a happy family.

—–

Emma, Mary Margaret and Katrina were eating at Granny's Diner.

"Don't let my feelings cloud my judgment?" Emma scoffed, "That's all Regina ever does."

"Well, she's just upset because you and Henry have a special place and she… She doesn't." Mary Margret pointed out

"How'd she find out about the castle in the first place?"

"She knows everything about this town; after all she's the Mayor." Katrina reminded

Mary Margaret's phone began to vibrate; Katrina couldn't see who the text was from. but, whoever it was it seemed to put a rather odd look on Mary Margaret's face.

" Everything okay?" Emma asked finally

" Yeah, I just need to go" Mary Margaret assured quickly, " Look, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're right. I see the effect she has on Henry."

"Ditto" Katrina concluded

"Hey, Emma" Katrina prodded softly after Mary Margret left, "If I were to tell you something, would you possibly be willing to swear on your life not to tell anyone?"

"Sure," Emma agreed slowly, "Why what's up?"

"Well, first of all you remember Kira right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Katrina paused subtly looking around,  
"She's my mother"

"What?"

"No one knows about it because my aunt, Leila covered it up" Katrina explained, "And she invited me and Rupert for lunch and I don't know if I should trust her because she's been such a bitch to me in the past. Not to mention the fact I think she covered me and my sister up because she's ashamed of us for some reason."

"Wow, did I ever tell you your life is like a soap opera or something" Emma quipped, "There has to be a reason for you to want to talk to her, if she's been **such a bitch to you**"

"Apparently Kira was in an accident a few years ago with her father and she lost some of her memory"

"And you want your aunt's blessing in trying to get your mother to remember you"

"Well granted there is that but, if I can make up with Leila" Katrian offered, "I can finally have my family, after all these years"

" Then go talk to her" Emma offered

"I will" Katrina agreed , " Oh and as for Regina, she maybe a bitch but, her hearts in the right place "

"I'm not even sure if she has one" Emma scoffed, "And I thought you hated her"

"Granted she does piss me off, let's just say we go too far back for me not to have mixed feelings" Katrina explained, "And I suppose lately, I've been guilty of letting my emotions get the best of me too and that's never ended well for me"

"Oh come on, even Mary Margret can see something's not right with her"

Emma sighed,

"I wish everyone else did, too."

At that moment Sidney then took it upon himself to claim Mary Margret's abandon seat, with his mostly empty glass of whiskey.

" I can grant your wish" he assured

"Wow, Sidney" Emma remarked at the sight of the almost diminished bottled of whiskey, "You want a side of bacon with that whiskey?"

" You want to show this town who the Mayor really is? I can help." Sidney continued despite Emma's comment

" That's going to be kind of hard to do from inside her pocket." Katrina quipped

" The Mayor and I are done." He grumbled causing both Katrina and Emma to scoff

" Sure you are."

" She got me fired from the paper ,she made a fool of me in the election. So I started working on an exposé on the Mayor's office, and I found something she didn't want found."

" Sidney, you're drunk. Go home – sleep it off." Emma offered, "Be grateful that you don't have to answer to her anymore."

" Call me. Storybrooke deserves to know the truth about her" Sidney stated as he handed Emma his business card

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_Odette patiently sat aside her favorite old oak tree, the reason for her favoring it was she had met her beloved Rumpelstilskin. She was interrupted from her thoughts of her love by the sound of rustling making her jolt,_

"_Hello" she called out faintly, "Anyone there"_

_There was a cracking noise like that of some stepping on a fallen branch and she whirled around,_

"_I wouldn't try anything if I were you" she warned trying to sound brave, "I'm a very powerful for a faye"_

_She was then lifted into the air from behind by her waist causing her shriek out in terror, which was interpreted with deep laughter and she realized who her "attacker" was._

"_RUMPELSTILTSKIN" she snapped hitting the man across his chest, "You scared me half to death"_

"_Oh no" he mocked fear, "Not the powerful faye….By the way I believe you said you were only half Faye"_

_To which the spinner pulled his beloved into a tender kiss_

"_Why are you here so early?"_

"_Ah yes" Rumpel began slowly, "You know how we always visit only in the woods?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Well, I was wondering if this time you wouldn't mind me, escorting you to __my village"_

"_Rum, you know I can't….my father"_

"_We'll be gone until tomorrow night" he reminded her holding her hands in his own_

"_But, what if someone sees me"_

"_AH I thought of that" he smiled before pulling out a white mask_

"_I don't know" Odette hesitated_

"_Please" Rumpel begged, "It's the May Day festival tonight you'll love it I promise"_

"_I suppose I could…only for a little while"_

_To which Rumpel lifted a giggling Odette into his arms twirling her about _

"_I promise you won't regret it"_

_He set her down to retrieve a while, ugly compared to her attire still lovely dress_

"_I thought you wouldn't want to draw any attention to yourself" _

_Finally the two arrived at Rumple's village to the cheering people, Odette redressed in her gown and were quick to be met by a small group._

"_Well, well, stiltskin" one of the men greeted in smirk, "I thought we were too good for ya with you never come around, then again that's probably just the coward side of you aye"_

" _Or maybe he doesn't believe in doing something just because it's expected of him" Odette retorted swiftly _

"_Ah ,you've got a girl to stand up for you" the man observed Odette, " How much he pay ya"_

"_Nothing" Odette admitted, "Then again love is priceless, wouldn't you say"_

" _I would say so" a woman a bit older than Odette agreed, " Leave them alone Corridin"_

"_We was just have a bit of fun, Milah no need to fuss" Corridin assured _

"_Corridin, it's a very interesting name" Odette admired, "Not a lot of people know it means little spear"_

_To which every broke out in laughter even Rumpel gave a shy laugh, causing Corridin to immediately blush as Milah lead Rumpel and Odette towards the center of the village._

"_You must be the fabled Odette" Milah admired as they walked, " He has stopped talking about you since the day he met you most people thought you weren't real"_

"_Oh really" Odette replied as Rumpel blushed slightly, "And what exactly has he said?"_

"_Only that you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he forgot to mention quick witted" Milah admitted before talking Odette's hand, " Now come along I guarantee you there are a lot more people who will want to meet you"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Katrina and Emma arrived at the castle playground , after receiving a distressed call from Henry , only to see him as he watched as a construction team tore down tore it down. Naturally, Regina could be seen off to the side, talking to a group of construction workers.

" Hey, what happened?" Emma asked as the she and Katrina rushed to the boy, "We came as soon as we could."

"The castle! She's tearing the whole thing down" Henry exclaimed in shear horror, "And my book! It-it's gone."

"Emma" Katrina warned as she watched the blonde approach Regina to confront her

"Congratulations, Madam Mayor." Emma snapped sarcastically, "You destroyed the thing he loves."

"Emma, give her a chance" Katrina offered to which the other two women gave her an odd look, "I mean that thing was dangerous"

"A dangerous thing that can only hurt Henry and others." Regina pressed, "You see me as a villain, Miss Swan, but that's just your perception and you're wrong. Learn your place in this town or, soon enough, you won't be in it."

Regina walked away as Emma pulled out Sidney's business card and dialed the number on her cell phone.

" Sidney? Hi. I'm in." Emma stated into the phone earning a shocked and disappointed look from Katrina, " I want everyone to know who she really is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_Odette moved from the other girls as they __laughing, giggling, twirling and dancing with everyone else, while Rumpel simply sat and watched. Here he had invited her and yet, there he sat alone on log by himself it soon became too much to bare and so she settled beside him,_

"_You know" she ponder aloud, "Everyone I have danced with has been a stranger, when my beloved who invited mind you, just sits and watches me"_

"_Just admiring" he was quick to tease_

"_Well, stop admiring and come dance with me" Odette pouted pulling him up_

" _How is someone that's been secluded from people most of her life so forward?" Rumpel asked in wonder, _

"_I had a great teacher one" she said with a soft smile_

"_Well, I can't dance" he insisted nervously_

"_You've got two feet, that's good enough" she coaxed pulling him into middle of the dancing circle before taking both his hands in her own as a song began, lively beat and full of rhythm. And the danced, they danced well into the night before Rumpel lead her off in a clearing the two laughing all the while. At one pointed her lifted her twirled her about , before allowing himself to tumble on to his back Odette pressed safely against his chest,_

"_I told you , you wouldn't regret it" Rumpel bragged pride fully before pulling her into a fierce kiss rolling over so that he was on top the two of them now snoging. After a while Rumpel paused pulling away before leaning into her ear, "Can I keep you?"_

"_What?" Odette asked confusion written on her face_

"_I love you" he admitted lightly brushing her snow white curls from her face, "Every time I'm away from you my heart aches like it's been ripped in two, ever since we've met even though I didn't know it first but, after we spoke for the first time ….. I knew we were meant to be, will you marry me?"_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks, _

"_I can't just can't"_

"_Odette listen to me" Rumpel begged, " I don't care about your father, I maybe be coward but, I love you and will always love you until the end of time"_

"_But, as long as he has that stupid curse over me and my sister…"_

"_Then we'll have to break it" he offered taking her hands in his own, " I spoke to the blue fairy, she said the only way to break the curse is for me to prove my love, I don't know how but, I swear I will, even if it takes me the rest of my life"_

_She caressed his face, before pulling him into a passionate kiss because she simply didn't have the heart to tell that should he fail she would turn into a swan forever._

"_I'll marry you" she whispered, "Tonight"_

_To which Rumpel pulled her tightly to him joy soaring through his heart_

"_Just let me get something and say goodbye to my sister" she told him as he let her up with a kiss and she was off into the woods to find the place they hidden her swan clothes, only to find them missing._

"_Looking for these" A deep voice demanded causing Odette to slowly turn around_

"_Papa"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Emma drove the squad car along a deserted road and stopped near the end of a tunnel.

"I trust seeing as you want nothing to do with this, you'll be staying in the car" Emma concluded

To which Katrina said nothing but, merely stared out the window as if to confirm her partner's suspicion. Emma merely sighed and exited the car; Katrina pulled out her phone and called Rumpel.

" To what do I owe the pleasure of your call" he purred on the other end of the phone causing Katrina to crack a smile

"What if I had been someone else" she teased as if he'd give anyone else his cell number

"Unlike you my dear I have no such interest in the public"

"Not my fault people like me" she pouted

"Where are you?"

"oh you know" she sighed casually, " Getting information about Regina, from Sidney so you know somethings up with that. Hey you wouldn't happen to know about missing funds would you?"

"Not that I know of"

"Do you want to have lunch" she blurted out

"Today?" he asked

"No I mean with my …aunt" she forced

"What brought this on?" he asked , " Last time I checked you two wanted nothing to do with each other"

"Well, she apologized and I think she might let me tell my mum who I am" Katrina confessed, "I know it's far stretched here but, if I can win her over here…"

"You can get her to stop trying to kill you….have you forgotten what's she's done" Gold snapped, " To your sister, my wife , the mother of my child"

Katrina's heart began to break as desperately fought the urge to tell him, that's me not her. I lied to protect you to earn your trust because I love you and die each time I'm away from you.

"So that's a no then" Katrina offered weakly unsure of what to say, "Then I'll go by myself"

"Not with that pervert bastard there" he snipped

"So what" Katrina demanded, "You'll come to make sure my honor remains in tack, because I'm pretty sure my virtue is a complete loss"

"I'll be damned if he kidnaps you again" Gold grumbled into the phone, " I'll bloody kill him"

"Wow" Katrina marveled, "You're jealous of my uncle…that's just wrong even he is related just by marriage"

"I'm not jealous as much as worried for my wife"

"So you are jealous" Katrina smirked in triumph

"I'm hanging up now dearie" he announced

"Only because I'm right" Katrina declared before he hung up before exiting the car joining the two

" Alright. I'm listening." Emma Agreed, "So, what do you know about her?"

" Fifty thousand dollars." Sidney said simply

" I'm sorry?" Emma asked

" Fifty grand out of the budget is missing and Regina is responsible." Sidney explained

"That's it?" Katrina scoffed, "That's what you have on her?"

"The money is just the tip of the iceberg. We figure out what she's doing and it all falls apart – it all crumbles." He assured, "And we'll finally learn her secrets. You see what she is. I see it. All we need is a crack in the mirror to show everyone. I'm telling you – this is it."

" Alright" Emma agreed, " What's your plan?"

" Tap her phone. GPS her car. Hack into her email. Dip into your bail bondsperson bag of tricks."

"No. I'm Sheriff now" Emma declared, " I have to be responsible. I want to do this by the book."

" She's going to know that you're on to her – sooner than later." Sidney warned, "Are you prepared for her wrath?"

"Oh yeah."

" Good. Because I wasn't."

Emma paused,

" If you thought she was so terrifying, how did you allow yourself to end up in her pocket?"

" I used to think she was a different person." Sidney admitted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"_What did you think you were doing parading around with him behind my back?"Her father demanded, "And so far away from the castle, what if Titiana or Oberon found you"_

"_Papa" she said firmly forcing her to sound braver then she felt, "I love him and I am marring him tonight, I didn't mean to hurt you"_

"_You are coming home, now" he growled _

"_I'll just run away" she snapped, "No matter how hard you try you can't keep us like this forever"_

"_ODETTE" _

"_No Papa" she sobbed, "I can't do this anymore if you keep me from him, I kill myself"_

"_Odette, please just come home" Odile begged_

"_Do you hear yourself" Zoso scoffed, "Like some love sick fool" _

"_Oh and was Mama a fool when she fell in love with you"_

"_Yes, if it weren't for me none of this would have happened to her or you two" he declared, "Love is gift with a much too steep of a price"_

"_One that I'm more than willing to pay for Rumpel" Odette declared, "And once he proves his love to me" _

"_And if he fails to do so" _

"_Then I will take the consequences"_

"_Fine if this is what you wish then so be it" he declared before a puff of smoke engulfed Odile , " Then we will shall see how faith this spinner is too you" _

_The smoke cleared to reveal what appeared to be Odette,_

"_Papa?"_

"_If his love is true, he'll know you not to be his beloved" he provided to Odile to which the sister share a look of sheer horror_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The trio was sorting through boxes of files and papers at Mary Margaret's apartment.

"When did that transfer go through? Does three weeks ago sound right?" Katrina asked Sidney

" Yeah. Why?" Sidney confirmed quickly

"Because those records are missing." Katrina responded eyeing him carefully

Before anymore could be said on the matter Mary Margaret suddenly came through the front door.

" Emma, there's something I'd like to talk to you… Hi, Sidney, Kat" she greeted

" Hey. We're just doing some work" Emma explained, "I think we may have found something on Regina."

" Interesting work." Mary Margaret nodded, "Well, I approve."

" You want to go by the book? Let's get a warrant." Sidney offered

" And what judge are we going to find that she doesn't own? We're screwed." Emma groaned

" Or, there's my way."

" No Sidney" Katrina was quick to retort , " If we are going to do this , we do this right"

" Well, what's right is exposing her." Sidney countered, "Sometimes, doing a bad thing for a good reason is okay, right?"

"All it takes is good intentions to ruin everything"

" Wait a minute Kat" Mary Margret stalled, " I think Sidney's on to something. Yeah. I mean, maybe you're doing something wrong, but if it's what's meant to be – if it's what's right – does that really make you a bad person?

" Exactly" Sidney agreed

" You two are doing a whole lot of rationalizing." Emma noted

"My point exactly" Katrina agreed, " And from what I've learned if you need to rationalize something to make it good , no true good can come from it "

" But look what she's done to Emma, to me, to Henry. I mean you and I both know, she's not going to stop, so whatever you do, you've got to do something."

"Okay, let's start by talking to her." Emma reasoned

—–

Sure enough the trio went to Regina's office,

"And just what are you two and the disgraced ex-reporter accusing me of?"

" Fifty thousand dollars were transferred out of a city account" Emma pointed out, " by you."

" Well, as Mayor, I'm involved in many transactions" Regina scoffed, "Check the public records if you have questions."

"That's the thing problem" Katrina sighed, "they're missing from three weeks ago. You wouldn't have any idea what happened to them, would you?

"Well, if they're missing, I probably checked them out – as my job often requires me to do" Regina admitted, " And if they were checked out three weeks ago, well, that means they burned. In a fire. In a fire, that, if I recall, got you elected Sheriff. I have nothing to hide."

Emma leans over Regina's desk and starring at her briefly , no doubt exercising her **super power**.

" Okay. There's nothing for us to do" Emma agreed, " Let's go"

" Emma." Sidney tried

" No, she's right. We have nothing."

As the two left , Regina looked up to find Katrina still staring at her ,

"Anything else I can help you with "

"You're not lying" she stated simply

" Very astute of you" Regina muttered unimpressed

"But, that's the thing" Katrina continued leaning in momentarily , "You're up to something, something you don't feel the need to hide and that's the worst something to be up to"

"I have no idea what you mean?" Regina brushed the question off as Katrina took her leave

"Oh you do and trust me so will I"

—–

The trio was soon assembled outside of city hall,

"That was your plan?" Sidney scoffed, "I thought you were going to do something?"

"I did. I planted a bug." Katrina smirked

"You win, Sidney. Let's do whatever it takes." Emma admitted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"_Odette" Rumpel called out, "Odette"_

"_I'm here" Odile responded weakly _

_To which Rumpel lifted her up into his arms and kissed her fiercely,_

"_I almost thought you weren't coming" _

"_Nothing could keep me away" she assured with a forced smile_

"_Come everyone is waiting" _

_The wedding, she had to stall him Odette's sake,_

"_I'm not dress properly" _

"_You look beautiful" he agreed his eyes soft as he began to lead her off_

"_Wait, I don't think I can do this" _

"_Odette, listen to me" he coaxed gently "if there is one thing I know its fear and I won't let it do to me or you what it did to my father" _

"_We barely know each other" _

"_White roses" _

"_What" _

"_They are your favorite flowers, just like they were your mothers which is why you made a crown out of them" _

_Odette had told him about their mother?_

"_A crown for…" _

"_The forgotten queen" _

"_How did you kn…remember" _

"_I may not remember every little detail about you but, I do remember what's important to you" he confessed, "Which is why"_

_He revealed a bouquet of white roses,_

"_OH they're beautiful" Odile admired he really did love her but, would it be enough to free her and her sister _

" _Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm_

_To which she took it hesitantly, Odette she wondered to herself what have you gotten me into? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

At the station, Sidney is listening in to the wire tap that Katrina set as Emma enters and settled herself next to Katrina.

" Miss Ginger, I really don't have time for more complaints about working conditions" Regina's voice scoffed, " The air temperature is not one of my areas."

"Scintillating, Find anything good yet?" Emma asked

"Yeah, better than good" Katrina admitted, "She made this call a little over an hour ago."

To which Sidney played the recording back to said phone call,

" I'll meet you tonight at Access Road Twenty Three with the rest of your payment." Regina agreed, " Yes, it will all be in cash. And I don't need to remind you that no one can know about this. Yes, I know it has to be tonight."

"Who's on the other end?" Katrina wondered aloud

"You bugged the office – not the phone." Sidney looked at Katrina skeptically

"While my skills are borderline ninja , they are not that good"

" Well, we're just going to have to find out." Emma decided

" A payoff in the woods, That's promising." Sidney admitted

" A payoff using stolen city funds, at that" Katrina concluded

" Let's go find out who she's meeting." Emma stated

—–

The trio was driving along an empty road in Emma's squad car, when they saw Regina's car up ahead, which turned onto a road leading into the forest. When they get closer, Emma attempted to brake, but the car didn't stop,

"Emma?"

"It won't stop!" Emma defended furiously continuing to try to use the brakes to no avail until the car crashed into a sign along the side of the road.

" You guys o.k?"

"Yeah, you?" Sidney and Kat confirmed at the same time

" Yeah" Emma groaned before they all got out and inspected the car

" We're going to miss that handoff." Emma groaned

" Kat."

" What?" Katrina asked turning to Sidney

"You know that bug you planted? I think Regina found it" he concluded, " Someone's been tampering with the brakes. She's on to us."

Katrina furrowed her brow in confusion; Regina wouldn't do anything that stupid. Not only was Regina up to something but, it was being to seem like Sidney was in on it, that little rat. However, before she could say anything Emma took off into the forest with Katrina and Sidney chasing after her.

" Wait!" Kat plead

"No, The bitch tried to have me killed" Emma growled, " I'm finding her."

"Let's be cautious, We need to think clearly." Katrina warned before turning to Sidney, "And rethinks a few things"

" To hell with caution, I'm going to find out what she's doing and why she's out here."

" She was meeting me." Gold explained appearing in front of them

"What are you doing out here with her?" Katrina demanded

"Just a little business transaction, dear" he assured with his usual cheeky grin, oh now not only was he in trouble but, something was definitely up

"What's in the briefcase?" Sidney asked

"Everything comes at a price, Land is no different."

This ensnared Katrina even more, what the hell would Regina want with land, preferably land that they owned. Unless , it was a bit farfetched but, was Regina planning on re building the playground. Then again if that was what Regina was up to what was so bad about that , Sidney's little trail was a trap for Emma.

"That's why you're meeting her out here? Regina bought your land?" Emma asked completely thrown

" The very ground you're standing on." He concluded

" What does she want it for?" Kat asked eyeing him carefully miffed that he had lied to her

" You know me luv, in business, I find it's best not to ask too many questions." He explained, "Hurts the bottom line. The question is, my darling wife– why are you and Emma standing out here in the middle of the night with Mr. Glass?"

" You don't know what Regina did to me. You don't know what she did to her son. ….." Sidney declared, o.k now he was just laying it on a little too thick

" He's right, We can't just sit idly by" Katrina interrupted, " I mean who knows what else she could be plotting, right Sidney"

He didn't answer,

" Of course you can" he assured before looking to Emma, " Be careful – emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths, wouldn't you agree Kitten?"

"I think it depends on the person"

"For them to understand on their own" Gold pressed , so what she was suppose to let Emma just fall on her face

"I don't know about that what are friends for?"

"Not enabling" he stated before taking his leave

"What the hell was he talking about" Emma asked finally

Katrina paused before answering,

"Ah, he just doesn't sometimes to here himself talk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_Odile and Rumpel stood facing each other throughout the ceremony,_

" _I, Odette, take thee Rumpelstiltskin, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to__obey__, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." Odile declared her heart nearly close to breaking for her poor sister_

_Rumpel made a move to reply but, he simply stared at her, to which the priest nudged him,_

"_Now is not the time to be givin in to your father's ways boy" _

"_I'm sorry but, I can't say these things" Rumpel causing a ruckus amongst the crowd and hope in Odile's heart before he took her hands in his own, " Without telling you want you mean to me"_

"_What?" Odile asked confused,_

"_Odette, even the words I love you are too simple to tell you how I feel about you" he began, " You were a dream a prayer I didn't deserve before I even knew you .And know you've agreed to become my wife and hopefully one day the mother to our beautiful children….and while ,I can barely explain my love for you I swear I will show you ever day with everything that I can give"_

_Tears began to cloud Odile eyes, what had he done_

"_Lovely sentiment" a cloaked figure form the crowd observed_

"_You've lost" Rumpel declared pulling Odile safely to him, " You can't hurt her anymore" _

"_Oh I've lost have I" he asked before a puff smoke clouded over Odile fading to reveal her true form, " Rumpelstiltskin may I introduce you to you my daughter, Odile"_

"_I'm so sorry" Odile whimpered_

"_Where is she?" Rumpel demanded_

"_Where she belongs, forever" Zoso declared before disappearing with Odile before Rumpel took off frantically into the woods_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The trio walked towards the entrance of the Town Hall

"What are we doing here?" Sidney asked

" We know she bought land from Gold – we don't know why" Emma concluded, " I'm willing to bet it's for personal reasons, but we have to know for sure. We need documents that officially link her to that land."

" So, you want to break into her office?" Katrina asked skeptically

"It's locked. And she's got a state of the art security system and alarm." Sidney warned

" If we don't show this town who Regina really is, who will?" Emma urged

" Do you think you can crack her code?"

" Yep." Emma nodded before smashing the window of the front door with a rock, setting off the alarm.

"Emma!" Sidney panicked as she unlocked the door

Emma: Who does the alarm system alert? The police. I'm the police. Two minutes for her to get a call from the alarm company, one minute to get her coat and keys, three minutes to drive here. We got maybe six minutes.

As soon as they entered the mayor's office, Emma went to the computer and began to hack into it.

" I just uncovered every file that references the tract of land she bought from Gold" Emma stated as she printed off the records as Katrina went through Regina's desk, to which she uncovered a key ring with several 'Skeleton' keys attached," What the hell do those open?"

"I'd say just about anything and everything in town" Katrina sighed, " I really shouldn't be so surprised"

" What are you doing?" Sidney asked

"Looking for Henry's book."

" We didn't come here for Henry. We came here for the files and…."

" No, you didn't come here for Henry. Me? That's the only reason I'm here." Emma corrected him just before the lights in the office switched on and Regina entered not to long after.

"What are you doing?" she demanded just as Katrina dropped the keys right back into place and slammed the drawer shut

" Some kids broke in" Emma lied quickly , "We heard the alarm, so we're checking it out cause…I'm Sheriff and she's my deputy".

"Yo" Katrina greeted as Emma gestured to her

" Well, that was an awfully quick response time." Regina replied eyeing them suspiciously

" You told us to do our job, and we're doing it." Katrina confirmed

" And you brought him."

Regina gestured towards Sidney

" Oh, well, he saw it while he was on a walk. So he's a witness." Emma stated

Sidney nodded in conformation

" Hm. And what did you see, Sidney?" Regina asked

" Some kids with a…" Sidney tried lamely

" Rock." Emma interjected

" A rock."

Oh dear Faye this was just too painful

" I don't know" Katrina admitted, "But, we wouldn't be doing our jobs if we didn't do a thorough sweep to, uh, find out."

" It appears to me it's all just a prank." Regina offered

"Damn kids" Katrina snipped , "with their mischief …..and their rocks"

"You sure you don't want me to take the place apart?" Emma offered

" Sheriff, your services are not wanted nor needed."

" Okay. Well, you know where to find me." She agreed before she , Katrina and Sidney headed out the door and their files.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_Rumpel ran as fast as he could to the place he and Odette had first met and continued to meet._

"_ODETTE" he cried out in vain, "ODETTE"_

"_She's not here" Odile assured as stepped out from behind the old oak tree_

"_How dare you speak to me" he barked, "And more importantly how could you do that to your sister"_

"_I had no choice" Odile tried to explain, " He controls us as I'm sure you know"_

"_Where is Odette" _

"_Back home with our father, I can take you to him"_

"_How can I trust you ?"_

"_Because I love my sister and I want to help her" Odile explained, "The things you said, when you thought I was her, you meant them didn't you?"_

"_Of course" _

"_That's why I have to help you, now take my hand and come with me before it's too late" _

_Rumpel hesitantly complied and the two disappeared into a cloud of black smoke_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

At Sidney's office, Sidney and Emma are sorting through the papers they got from Regina's office.

"Blueprints, bank statements…" Sidney listed off as the trio was sorting through the papers they had collect from Regina's office as they congregated at his office.

" What is she building out there? A mansion?" Emma exclaimed as she examined the extensive blue prints

" Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter, because these escrow statements have her name all over it. You were right – personal use. She's done" Sidney cheered only to see a rather disappointed Emma, "we got her. What's wrong? Didn't you hear me?"

" We stooped to her level. That's exactly what I promised Henry I wouldn't do."

" Emma, we got her!"

But, Emma shook her head,

" It's fruits of the poisonous tree – illegally obtained evidence. It'll get thrown out in court in a heartbeat."

"Granted but, we don't need her to go to jail." Katrina pointed out

" Then, what are we doing here?" Emma asked

" What you wished for – get everyone to see who she is." Sidney assured, "What she did to Henry, she does to everyone. She destroys what people love."

"Wait this all because of what Regina did to the castle" Katrina asked completely thrown, "Emma, that place was going to get someone hurt, I know you want to believe she just a plain evil. But, the truth is that she is an utter bitch but, she not some cartoon villain twiddling her mustache. You're just out for blood, you and I know that's not going to solve anything if you stoop to her level , it's not too late to stop"

"Let me show you something" Sidney sighed as he pulled out a box of files and placed them on the desk, the two watched as Emma looked through them to find that they were pictures of her and Henry, "She made me follow you. She made me tell her everything" She knew about your secret place weeks ago. She just waited to destroy it until it would hurt you and Henry the most. It's my entire fault. If you don't do this – I have to."

" Okay." Emma agreed

Katrina sighed in dissapointment

—–

Regina sat in front of what was the council. The regular citizens of Storybrooke sat in the audience behind them. Regina as banged her gavel to start the meeting.

" This session of the Storybrooke city council will come to order. We will begin by reading the minutes from our last meeting" she announced as Katrina found a seat next to Gold

"Well, a phone call and now this" Gold quipped, "Feeling lonely as of late"

"I don't want to do this" Katrina confessed shaking her head, "I can't let her do this, unlike you I actually care what happens to her"

To which Gold to one of her hands in his own,

"If you do care, then show it by letting her be a big girl and let her learn to handle Regina herself"

(Sidney stands up from the audience.)

" Uh, excuse me, um, Madam Mayor" Sidney announced standing up from the audience, " I have something I'd like to bring to the council's attention."

" This is not an open forum, Sidney" Regina sneered, " And no one on this council's interested in hearing the boozy complaints of a disgraced reporter, Now sit down."

" He's not the only one who has something to say." Emma declared standing up with a binder in hand

" Miss Swan, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke."

" Like the Mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a second home?" Emma snapped causing the audience to gasp until Regina brought her gavel down to silence them.

"I can't let her do this" Katrina announced before having Gold pulled her chair closer to him, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her to his side

" Miss Swan, you will sit down immediately or so help me….." Regina began

" What? You'll punish me?" Emma retorted, "You'll bully me like everyone else in this town? No. Not today. In my hand, I am holding documents proving that this woman, your mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods. And this disgraced reporter – you want to know why he was really fired? Because he stood up to her. Because he questioned her. We all know what happens to people who question the Mayor. You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn't the truth, is it? The truth is, you are a thug that doesn't care about anyone, or anything, but yourself. That is who you really are. And it is time for the people of Storybrooke to know that."

There was a pause before Regina finally answered,

"You are right, Miss Swan. I am building a house – a playhouse." She sighed before pulling up an an image of said playground, "The accusations are true – I did take city funds. I wanted to build a playground so my son, Henry, and all the children of Storybrooke, could have a special place to play. Safely. As for the sketch in your hands, it was inspired by a drawing I found in one of my son's books. So, there you have it, Miss Swan. You've exposed me for who I really am. I hope you're satisfied."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"_I don't believe you" Odette fumed at her father utterly heartbroken, "He loves me, I know he does"_

"_Then don't" Rumpel declared "because I do, I love you Odette"_

_Odette ran straight into his arms, trembling_

"_I will always love you" he whispered as they held tight to one another, "and nothing in this world or the next is going to stop me"_

"_What do you mean the next?" Odette asked fearfully_

"_Odile told me what I've done and there is no way I can prove my love to you after that" his eyes began to well up with tears, " But, if I can give my life for your freedom, that's the best I can hope to do"_

"_What? Rum , please no don't do this" she begged, " I can't let you"_

_He cupped her face in hands as tears clouded her eyes, _

"_If I can't have you with me, either way I'm dead" _

_Odile held Odette's struggling form back as he made his way to the lake, he closed his eyes shaking and leapt in._

"_No" Odette cried falling to her knees as her sister finally released her_

"_You cost that boy his life" Zoso sneered, "I hope you are proud of yourself" _

_Odette scrambled to her feet running to the lake's edge and dove in after him. Searching frantically under the murky water for him until , at last she had him shooting up towards the surface, she drug him onto land._

"_Rum, please wake up" she plead listening for his heart beat, "Please I love you , I need you"_

_Nothing_

_She began frantically pumping on his chest, every now and then breathing to his mouth , " Please don't let him die , There is no reason for me to live if you die"_

_Nothing_

_She sobbed into his chest,_

"_Well, at least you're free" Her father quipped cruelly_

_At that moment as if by magic, Rumpel awoke coughing and sputtering water_

"_Rum" she wept kissing him all over before slapping him across the face, "Why would you do that to me"_

"_Because I love you" he smiled_

"_Why the ..why are smiling you nearly died" Odette sobbed_

_Rumpel did nothing but, point to sky, Odette followed his gaze to the sun, the sun had risen and she was still human._

"_You nearly killed yourself to prove your love for me" _

"_Life without you, would be painful" Rumpel explained, "At least an afterlife without you would free you"_

"_Well, done boy" Zoso sarcastically clapped, "I have no power over them , yes well done but, I'll be back"_

"_That's it?" Odile wondered aloud as their father disappeared into a cloud of smoke_

"_Actually, I do believe we have a wedding to attend" Odette pointed out before Rumpel pulled her into another kiss_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The council meeting was over and outside the Town Hall, Regina was speaking to a group of people. While, Emma and Sidney headed for the car when they ran into Mr. Gold and Katrina.

" Look at her – queen of the castle." Gold quipped, "You know, what you did in there was commendable, Miss Swan. But if you really want to bring her down, you're going to need a strong ally."

"Like yourself? Thanks, but I'm still not interested." Emma scoffed

" Oh, one can wish." He sighed before beginning to make his leave with Katrina

"Hold on" she sighed to which he nodded in understanding as Katrina looked to Emma, "Emma, I'm so sorry about what happened, I should've…"

"Kat, it's not your fault" Emma comforted, "It's mine, if anything I should have listened to you because you were right. Regina maybe a bitch but, she's some evil Disney villain and even if she were I shouldn't have stooped to her level"

" Miss Swan. A word? You too Mrs. Gold" She paused to leer at Sidney, "Alone."

" I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish in there." Regina snapped as Sidney took his leave, " But now, I hope you'll go back to your jobs. Which is upholding the law – not breaking it. You don't think I know you two broke into my office?"

"I'm sure you do" Katrina agreed offering a false smile

" Don't pretend like you're so innocent." Emma scoffed, " I know you messed with the brakes on my car."

"Your brakes? Are you delusional?" Regina shook her head, "Why would I kill you when you just saw I had nothing to hide?"

" Nothing that can be proven, granted" Katrina agreed, "Those brakes were defiantly cut, it's almost as if someone want me and Emma to think you were up to something, I wonder why?"

Regina blanched but, regained her composure before Emma could see,

"Well, until you have something more substantial than disdain to throw my way, you're going to stay away from me. And, more importantly, from Henry…"

" But that's…." Emma tried

" Not open for discussion. You've lost the high ground, Sheriff. If I wanted to, there's not a judge in the world that would deny me a restraining order after what you've done" Regina retorted before walking off, "You don't get to see my son unless I say so. And right now? I don't say so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Katrina had since made her way home with Gold and the two were ready to settle down for the night, when they heard a knock on the door.

"It's Ten o'clock at night" Katrina yawned as Gold made his way to open the door

"Mr. Krzyszkowski" Gold greeted the man with a plastered on smile, "What brings you here at this hour?"

"I know it's late but, I was wondering if I could speak with Kat?" Mr. Krzyszkowski asked file in hand

"You may" Katrina greeted joining her husband at the door

"It's about your sister's file"

"Yeah, you said it was restricted"

"Well, it was brought to my attention today that when she died you never attended the funeral"

"Yeah…we weren't that close" Katrina mumbled, "Who exactly brought that to your attention"

" Are you aware she had a daughter?"

Katrina faltered briefly looking back at the chipped up in the living room before turning back to Mr. Krzyszkowski,

"I know that she's dead"

"That's what I wanted to show you" he said opening up the file, "Granted she's been missing for years but, Lacey's body was never found"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Said person, I don't know who they were, who informed me of your absence from Melanie's funeral has also informed, Lacey's still alive"

One could hear a pin drop at the silence that over took the room, Belle her little Belle was alive.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN... seriously though anyone else already knew that Owen and Tamara knew each other? And may I say to all you Emma and August shippers , I am deeply sorry. And can't wait for RUMBELLE IN THREE WEEKS!

Forgot to mention while the idea of the festival was mine from way back as to what happened during was more or less inspired by the great , LoverOfRumpelstiltskin. More specifically her latest "Once Upon a Time" master piece The Enchantress  and by the way luv thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

Profile Page = u/1869762/LoverOfRumpelstiltskin


	13. Chapter Twelve: Chipped CupsChipped Hea

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

**Chapter Twelve: Chipped Cups and Chipped Hearts **

_In a small castle in the forest of Avonlea ; Maurice, Belle, Gaston and several knights strategizing around a large map on a table. _

_A knight came charging into the room,_

"_Sir, there's news from the battlefield. Avonlea has fallen." _

" _My gods." Maurice gasped in sheer horror_

" _If only he had come." Gaston shook his head in mourning_

" _Well, he didn't, did he? Ogres are not men."_

" _We have to do something. We have to stop them." Gaston pressed_

"_They are unstoppable." Maurice sighed in defeat collapsing into his throne_

" _He could be on his way right now, Papa." Belle assured him kneeling by his side _

" _It's too late, my girl. It's just too late."_

" _Not entirely" a voice announced from behind them_

_There before them stood a beautiful woman with long raven black waves of hair._

"_Allow me to introduce myself, Robin Hood" she flinched expecting a cluster of swords to be aimed at her only to find nothing, "Sorry, force of habit….you"_

_Robin froze when her eyes locked with Maurice_

"_You" he growled back_

"_Papa, do you know her?" Belle asked looking between her beloved father and the strange woman_

"_Gaston kindly take my daughter away for the time being" _

"_Papa?"_

"_Belle" _

"_Now now Maurice, she's a big girl" Robin retorted moving in between Belle and Gaston who gave her fierce look which made Robin scoff before turning to Belle, " To answer your question, I've know your father since you were born"_

"_Did you know my mother?" _

_Maurice interrupted her before she could answer, _

" _What are you doing here , if you haven't notice our kingdom is under siege" _

" _Ah, yes" Rumpelstiltskin admitted lounging in Maurice's throne, "You sent me a message. Something about, um, 'Help, help! We're dying! Can you save us?' Now, the answer is – yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town. For a price."_

"_Unfortunately, I came with him" Robin grumbled _

"_But, we sent you a promise of gold" Maurice reminded_

"_Ah… No. You see, um… I, uh, make gold." Rumple pointed out lazily, "What I want is something a bit more special. My price…is her."_

_The whole room seemed to be utterly thrown as the imp pointed towards Belle_

" _No." both Maurice and Robin barked _

"_The young lady is engaged to me." Gaston announced _

"_Good for you" Robin dismissed the young man, "What purpose could you possibly have for her, other than to be just being spiteful, because between the two of us ,I believe that only applies to me" _

"_Caretaker for our rather large estate. It's her or no deal."_

"_Get out. Leave!" Maurice demanded_

"_As you wish."_

"_We can't just leave" Robin hissed as Rumpel headed for the door,_

"_And why would you care for our plight with nothing to gain" Gaston demanded_

"_Whoa, and here I was thinking the only thing you were good for in a conversations was pointed out the obvious" Robin quipped before turning towards Maurice, " You really couldn't try to get our darling Belle someone with a …brain , I mean what were you hoping that her smarts would level out his stupidity in their children?"_

"_And who are you to speak on her behalf" Maurice scoffed_

"_Oh if only you'd gone in your wife's stead" Robin sighed with a light grin, "Then I wouldn't be forced to deal with a conniving bastard like yourself"_

"_Be gone" _

"_Not until we come to an agreement" Robin insisted her gaze briefly falling on Belle_

_Maurice was quick to notice this,_

"_She's no concern of yours anymore"_

"_You saw to that didn't you?" Robin snipped, "And to think I didn't just give you any child, but my own flesh and blood"_

_At those words Belle froze, even the imp himself couldn't help momentarily reflecting hints of shock and curiosity concern the young girl. _

"_Belle" her so called father tried_

"_I will go with you" Belle announced finally as though she'd completely missed the previous statement regarding her lineage _

"_NO" _

"_I forbid it!" Gaston growled _

" _No one decides my fate but me. I shall go." Belle declared firmly standing boldly as Robin looked on with pride at her bravery_

" _It's forever, dearie." Rumpel reminded her_

" _My family, my friends – they will all live?"_

" _You have my word." Robin assured _

" _Then, you will both have mine. I will go with you forever."_

" _Deal." Rumpel declared with an odd laughter of triumph _

" _Belle" Maurice plead, " Belle, you cannot do this. Belle, please. You can't go with this…beast."_

_Rumpel over dramatically feigned offence_

" _Father. Gaston. It's been decided." Belle concluded refusing to back down_

" _You know – she's right" the imp confirmed, " The deal is struck. Oh! Congratulations on your little war."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"So, what is this thing you wanted to show me" Katrina asked as Gold lead her down the street

"It's a surprise" he assured as they arrived across from what Katrina could make out to be 's flower store

" Rum what are we doing here"

"I told you it's a surprise" he urged as he gestured her to talk a seat on the bench and joined a rather tall man.

Mr. French was unloading flowers out of his delivery van as Gold called out to him,

" Well, this is just perfect. I've been looking for you, Mr. French."

The man sighed,

" I'll have your money next week." French assured

"The terms of the loan were fairly specific" Gold reminded the florist before turning to large companion, "Take the van"

Katrina watched in pity as the stranger with Mr. Gold got into the driver's seat of the van and French began to beg,

"Wait! No! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. It's the biggest day of… I've got a grand in roses in the back!"

Gold's lackey proceeded to start the van anyway

" Stop! You've got to let me sell them."

"I'm going to leave you two to continue this conversation." Gold sneered

" Oh, this is no way to do business, Gold" French declared in fury , " You are the lowest! People aren't going to put up with this!"

Katrina continued to watch in horror as Mr. French attempted to block the van, but was unsuccessful. And as the man in the van drove away, Katrina flew from her perch as Mr. Gold crossed the street.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" she snapped , " I know you can be an asshole but, how in world was that supposed to be for my benefit?"

"I thought you would enjoy a little retribution" Gold admitted with a sly grin

"That was… he…he doesn't even remember" she fumed, "That was just low even for you"

As if things could get any worse the two were approached by Regina after watching Rumpel's little surprise,

" Mr. Gold. That was quite a show back there." She smirked

" Well, Mr. French is just having a bad day – happens to the best of us." Gold quickly remarked

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about something, the both of you"

"Now is not the right time, Regina" Katrina answered coolly, " Or anytime knowing all the lovely things you are capable of spewing out of her your run on spout of a mouth"

" No, we're going to do this now" Regina spoke up more forcefully, " It'll only take a moment."

"I'm sure there is something just eating you alive" Katrina gritted her teeth , " But, right now I have more pressing matter that don't involve you , Gods be praised so **please **step aside"

To which Regina was quick to back down and Katrina stormed past her

—–

On her way to the diner Katrina ran into Emma,

"Hey" the sheriff greeted to only receive what sound like a grunt in return, "Geese what's up your butt?"

"Gold" Katrina muttered as the two entered Granny's dinner and took their seats

"Mary Margaret." They both greeted

"So. How's your day going?" Emma asked

" Henry's fine." Mary Margaret blurted out casually

" That's not what I asked you.…You sure?"

" Really – he's his normal self" the school teacher assured, " Regina won't keep you separated forever. When people are supposed to be together, they find a way."

"Yeah. So, he's his normal self? He's fine? He's happy?" Emma interogated

" Yes. No! He misses you – a lot" Mary Margaret finally broke, " Trust me – I'm with him, like, six hours a day."

Ashley entered the diner with her baby and gently handed Alexandra to Granny and joined the trio at their table.

" Six hours? You take newborns?" she asked with sigh of what looked notably like exhaustion, "Cause I'd love six hours off."

" Ashley! I didn't… I didn't even recognize you."

" Baby on the outside?" Ashley sighed with a laugh, " Oh, Kat you should come by ….and possibly babysit , I know Kira would love to see you she's been kind of worried about you after your talk in the woods"

"Sure , I'd love to" Katrina perked up not wanting to both anyone with her mood and the possibility of bonding with her mother, " How's it going?"

" It's, uh… It's, uh… I mean, baby's great, but we really haven't had time to do the whole getting married thing." She confessed mounfully "So, that's been rough. And Sean's been working double shifts at the cannery."

" Well, he has to work" Mary Margaret

" On Valentine's Day? Yeah…. He couldn't get out of it."

"I'm sorry….. That sucks." Emma admitted as Ruby brought over Ashley's coffee

"It doesn't have to. Come out with me" Ruby offered, "Let's have a girl's night. We can all go. Mary Margaret – Emma, too. If you leave the badge at home."

"Mind if I tag along?" Kat inquired

"Oh , I thought you'd be doing something with ?" Ruby

"Let's just say it wouldn't kill me to see a little less of him of a while"

"I'm not really in the party mood, but you guys can all go and have fun." Emma admitted before Emma's phone vibrated

"What's that?"

"It's the station – something's up"

—–

Mr. Gold walked up the walkway to the front door of his house, he paused when he noticed that the door was ajar, it wasn't like Kat to do something so careless. He pushes it open, entered the house with caution drawing his gun once inside and slowly moved farther into the house. The floor creaked behind him and as he turns around, he saw none other than Emma with her gun drawn and pointed at him.

"Sheriff Swan." He greeted as his wife came out from the kitchen

"One of the neighbors saw our front door open – they called it in." Katrina explained

"It appears we've been robbed."

"Funny how that keeps happening to you two" Emma observed

"I blame him" Katrina gestured to Gold

"Well, I'm a difficult man to love"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

_Rumpelstiltskin ,Robin and Belle entered the large estate. Robin stalled as they walked through the dining room; but, the other two continued down toward the dungeons._

"_Where… Where are you taking her?" Robin demanded close behind him_

"_Where are we going?" Belle asked as they arrived at the cell door_

"_Let's call it your room." Rumpel replied with a mischievous grin as he opened to door_

" _My room?"_

" _Well, it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon." Rumpel quipped before pushing the poor girl into the cell and locked her in._

" _You can't just leave me in here! Hello? Hello?"_

"_She's right you know" Robin admitted subtly despite her concern for Belle, " I mean what good is a maid if she's in there and after all she as she's never done any labor in her life she'll need all the practice she can get" _

"_Tell me who she is and she can come out" Rumpel offered unswayed by Robin's logic_

"_She's Belle" Robin announced with smirk as with a wave of her hand the door unlocked freeing the girl, "Come along dear heart, I'll show you were everything is"_

—–

_Rumpelstiltskin, Robin and Belle were in the dining room. He sat at the head of the table as Belle poured tea with Robin sat reading across the room, ready to spring from her chair to defend the poor girl._

" _You will serve us our meals and you will clean the Dark Castle." Rumpel instructed _

"_I-I understand." She confirmed weakly_

" _You will dust my collection and launder our clothing."_

" _Yes."_

" _You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel."_

" _Got it."_

" _Oh! And you will skin the children he hunts for their pelts." Jefferson added in his best impersonation Rumpel as he appeared suddenly in the room causing bell to drop the cup of tea._

"_JEFFERSON" Robin groaned setting her book aside _

"_That's what I get for popping in to see my oldest, and I do mean oldest, dearest friends" he feigned a utter look of sadness as Belle picked up the cup only to find a chip missing on the edge_

"_I'm, uh… I'm so sorry, but" Belle paused when her eyes fell on hatter, the two stared at each other while she babbled, "uh… It's… It's chipped. Y-You can hardly see it."_

"_Well, it's just a cup" Rumpel assured far too pleased with look of utter disgust Robin was giving to Jefferson while he and Belle gawked at each other._

_(FORGIVE ME FELLOW RUMBELLERS, I KNOW THE CUP IS __THEIR__ THING BUT, I HAD TO DO IT)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Sheriff Swan, you can go now. I know exactly what was taken and who did it" Gold attempted to quell Emma, "I've got it from here"

" No, you don't. This was a robbery – a public menace" Emma pressed, " And if you don't tell me what you know, I'll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don't want to be behind bars."

"There's no need, I know who did this" Katrina sighed shaking her head at Gold, "Moe French, he's a florist. He recently defaulted on a loan. And Rupert took his van as collateral during which they had had a dispute .

"Okay. I'll go get him and check him out." Emma decided, "I think it would best if I went alone Kat"

Katrina was about protest when she noticed something that made her blanch; Belle's cup wasn't in its usual spot.

"Kat are you o.k?"

"Yes, oh course" Katrina assured quickly, " Call me if you find anything"

"That's all well and good assuming I don't find him, first … Let's just say, bad things tend to happen to bad people."

" Is that a threat?" Emma stared him down

"Observation" he retorted before Emma head out, before turning to Katrina, "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Robin stared wearily at Jefferson,_

"_Let me get this straight, you are willing to give us the location of the cat and you don't want gold"_

"_Well, at the moment" Jefferson casually explained, "As far as gold goes I'm pretty much set"_

"_What do you want?" Robin asked as Jefferson tried to subtly look over her shoulder but, to no avail_

_To which she followed his gaze to find him standing __a ladder trying to pulling,_

"_Belle…what are you doing?"_

"_Trying to open these curtains. It's almost spring – we should let some light in." she explained tugging again on the curtains, "What did you do? Nail them down?"_

" _Yeah." Rumpel admitted as if it weren't an odd thing to do at all_

_Robin rolled her eyes before turning back to Hatter only to find he was slowly inching towards Belle. It was at that moment she realize exactly what the Hatter wanted,_

"_Oh no you don't" she growled causing Jefferson to break from his trance like starring at Belle to jump at Robin's anger fiddling with the hats in his hands_

_But, before Jefferson could respond, Belle pulled the curtains off the rod causing her to fall and Jefferson leapt to her rescue only to trip, his hat shooting out of his hand right underneath Belle. The hat began to produce a swirl of clouds that to Jefferson and Robin's horror swallowed the young girl before diminishing._

"_Robin, I can fix this" Jefferson tried before Robin lunged at him_

"_I KILL YOU" Robin barked struggling to get out of Rumpel's grip after her pulled her away from Jefferson_

" _We need him, dearie" he warned, "Alive"_

_Robin slowly stopped struggling, until finally she calmed down to which Rumpel reluctantly let her go. To which she despite her furry poured herself some tea and took a sip before throwing it right at Jefferson's face who howled in pain._

"_Better" she announced with a slight grin_

"_What is wrong with you?" Jefferson snapped whipping the tea from his face gingerly_

"_YOU LOST MY NIECE THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG" Robin barked back at him_

_Leaving the others completely in shock, especially Rumpel to which Robin tried to ignore it in some mad way of hoping that if she did it would be like she hadn't said it._

"_Well , what are you waiting for go find her" Robin snapped at Jefferson who immediately complied trough that hat on the ground arousing purple smoke forming into a familiar vortex and jumped in _

_The room went quiet before Rumpel asked the fated question Robin feared,_

"_Is she mine?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Just as Emma promised she had called Kat and Gold over to the station, and there they were in Emma's office as she pulled back a sheet, revealing several items on her desk.

" You're welcome, you were right – your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place."

" And the man himself?" Gold asked

" Closing in on him."

" So, job well 'half-done', then." Gold sighed

" In less than a day, I got everything back" Emma offered before she noticed a disturbed Kat that had been looking over the recovered items frantically, Is something wrong?

Katrina shook her head,

" You've recovered nothing" she stated gravely a look of sheer fury crossing her face, " There's something missing."

" I'll get it when I find him." Emma tried to comfort the enraged woman as she exited the office

"Not if she finds him first." Gold replied gravely following his wife

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"_Is she my child" he asked again_

"_I don't know" Robin lied, "Why did you want her here?"_

"_The place was filthy."_

"_Nothing magic can't fix" Robin prodded, "How long have you know about Belle?"_

"_I know nothing other than what I heard you and his lordship squabbling over" Rumpel insisted, "Now is she mine?"_

"_No" Robin admitted truthfully, "I can't say who the father is to be honest" _

"_Odette's had been dead for years how could she even have a child?"He demanded_

"_She didn't die at first " Robin lied drawn to tears unable to tell him the truth of her identity , " When I became Robin Hood , she…we came across these beans and the next thing I knew we were sucked into this portal, I found how to get out but she got stuck behind. I don't know what happened but, when I finally found my way back she had died while giving birth to Belle. I could take care of a child with everything I kept getting myself into especially with my father, Titiana and Oberon around, so I found her a good home."_

_Robin settled herself on top of the dining table _

"_I would visit her every night till she was 6, that's when Yvette died, Maurice's wife" Robin sighed remorsefully, "There's a knock at the door, Rumpelstiltskin answers it, and sees Gaston standing there with his sword drawn."_

_There was a knock on the door, Rumpelstiltskin went to answer it as Robin laid down on her back, she heard what sounded like that buffoon Gaston_

"_I am Sir Gaston. And you, beast, have taken…." _

_Then nothing, Rum what did you do now Robin thought herself_

"_Who was that?" Robin asked as she heard the sound of Rumpel approaching her, not even bothering to open her _

"_Just an old woman selling flowers" he lied before lightly gliding a rose across her face _

"_I'd hardly classify that imbecile as old or womanly" Robin scoffed as the rose dipped closer to her cleavage at which point she subconsciously grabbed at the mysterious object _

"_It sounded more romantic than I turned your niece's fiancé into a rose" Rumpel admitted to which Robin Jumped rolling off the table the rose flying and Rumpel in to a laughing fit_

"_You twisted little imp" she growled, " You …. it was….uggh you touched me with him"_

"_Touched you with whom?" Jefferson asked as he entered the dining room with Belle_

_To which Robin ran to Belle pulling her into a tight hug,_

"_OH THANK THE STARS YOU ARE ALRIGHT" Robin exclaimed before pulling back realizing what she was wearing, "What are you wearing?"_

"_Oh well, I landed in wonderland and Jefferson helped me to blend in" _

"_No need to thank me" Jefferson grinned proudly _

"_Thank you…it was your fault in the first place you irritating excuse for a hat rack" Robin fumed , " You know what it doesn't matter , Belle just get changed" _

"_Of course and then I'll get caught up on my chores" Belle agreed with a gentled smile_

"_What do you mean caught up you were gone for 5 or 6 minutes at the least?"_

"_Ah right well, I forget to mention the whole problem with the time change" Jefferson explained, "Compared to us it was like 5 or 6 weeks"_

"_You were alone with her for 5 or 6 weeks" she snapped at Jefferson _

"_Well, I'll just go and get change" Belle blushed at Jefferson before running off _

"_Why did she look at you like that?" Robin demanded looking just about ready to tear Jefferson's head off_

"_OH would you look at the time" Jefferson exclaimed before running off_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Katrina was waiting in line to pay for duck tape and nylon rope at Mr. Clark's convenience store, David appeared behind her with two valentine cards in hand.

" Two valentines huh?" she teased

"Oh, no. I… I just couldn't decide." David tried to defend himself

" Those are both for the same woman then?"

" Well, they're both so…us."

"Ah… You know my mother always you to say that when you find your true love" Katrina sighed, "You'll have three things that go alone with it Passion, Intimacy and Commitment"

David nodded as Kat placed her items on to the counter to which Mr. Clark gave her a strange look

"Gold may rule the town but, not our bed" Kat smirked before turning back to a stunned David " What she didn't tell me is Love …is a very precious thing, nor how lucky you are if after it's gone you manage to rekindle it …..Good luck to you"

Katrina collected her things after being thanked by David and making her way to 's van,

"I thought the idea of you going was you wouldn't look suspicious?" Gold inquired as she slid into the passenger's seat with her purchase.

"And I didn't" Katrina assured, "I just told them that you and I were a fan of bondage"

Gold couldn't help but smile at that,

"That's my girl"

—–

was locking up for the night after a rather disappointing day

" " Katrina called to him from behind causing him to turn around

" ?" he asked when he spotted his van behind her, "Should you be at home with your husband"

"Well, if it weren't for what he did today" Katrina offered a comforting smile, "I wanted to make it up to you"

To which Katrina lead him to the back of his van,

"Now I can't give back the van, but I thought I could give you your roses back, even if it's a little too late"

"It's still something" Mr. French admitted as he opened up the back, " How did a guy like that ever end up with girl like you?"

Before anymore could be said between the two, Gold appeared from the van knocking French unconscious with his cane .

To which Katrina leaned in over him,

"Let's just say I'm not as innocent as I look"

—–

Mr. Gold and Katrina drove the van to the cabin in the woods, a bound and gagged in the back. The two got out and opened the back doors of the van. Kat drew her pistol, aiming it at Mr. French

"Walk." Gold commanded before leading the way to the Cabin

"You see, here's the thing" he informed the helpless man once they were all in the cabin, "I don't normally let people get away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_Weeks had past and Belle had slowly begun to pull at more and more of Robin's heart strings, that she blamed the poor girl. Once she had burnt a turkey and begun to sob like her cat had died, Robin had encouraged her to take it out anyway and low and be hold once uncovered there was beautifully cooked turkey. Another time, Belle had been having a difficult time cleaning out the fire place thanks to a spell Rumpel had placed on it to keep it covered in soot. Robin had naturally reversed it just long enough for Rumpel to find that Belle had finished and inspect it in confusion only to become covered in black soot. Even Rhema, that selective ball of fur had taken a liking to her, especially with all the kitchen scraps she had been spoiled with, in fact she became Belle's body guard against Rumpel and his tricks when Robin wasn't around. It was long until Robin and Belle had began to bond, even still Belle had yet, to ask any questions about her true parents or why she had been given up, until one day._

"_What was she like?" Belle asked while dusting Rumpel's collection_

"_Hmmmmm?" Robin asked from her chair scribbling in her journal_

"_My mother, my real mother?"_

"_Well, she was very brave and bold" Robin admitted, "Actually, she was a lot like you even though not everyone got to know her that well. In fact you look like her except for that hair, you got from your grandmother"_

"_What was she like" Belle asked struggling to keep her mind on her work_

"_She was well, let's just say I've yet to have met a person that could possible fill her shoes" Robin struggled to put words to describe her mother, " She always knew what to say, she was kind and understand ; a true queen"_

"_She was a queen?"_

"_Queen Mab, others may argue that her sister, Titana is the true queen" Robin scoffed, "But, you can be sure they are only cowards. You see before your mother and I were born, Titana banished your grandmother and grandfather"_

"_That's horrible, how could she do that to her own sister?" Belle questioned in sheer horror_

"_Well, your grandmother did something that your great aunt didn't believe in"_

"_Like what?"_

"_You know I never wanted to teach you about your heritage like this" Robin sighed before holding out her hand, "C'mon, I want to show you something"_

—–

_Robin and Belle lay in the grass starring up at the stars above as Robin pointed out different star constellations,_

"_And over there fierce one, he was known for his bloody rampage. And right next to him, is the giving one, she was known for using magic to help mortals." _

"_Is Rumpel a one of them?" Belle asked, "I mean I know you said that, there names are forgotten but…"_

"_About that, Belle the great ones aren't the only…ones up there" Robin tried to explain, "One of them, the original dark one just happens to unfortunately isn't up there"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean she was your great grandmother, her name was Elphame and she was banished by your grandmother to a land without magic" Robin explained weakly, "And that's why your great aunt banished my mother and father"_

"_Well, then maybe Mab just made a mistake" _

"_She didn't Belle; Elphame was going to try and kill me" _

"_Why?"_

"_Because like most ancient fae she was seer of everything past, present and future" Robin explained gravely, "And in my future she saw her demise"_

"_But, why would Titana….."_

" _Because she was …. Elphame wasn't necessarily bad, like her father who unfortunately is up there" Robin sighed, " As such when your great grandfather King Cosimo married her she wasn't well accepted among seelies. As such she placed her time into her children hoping to raise them to be what she believe what she would never be"_

"_So , that's why grandmum couldn't hurt her, she just wanted to protect you"_

"_Yes" _

"_That's also why every time you look at me you look like you're trying not to cry"_

"_Belle, I'm the reason you didn't have a mother, or a father, grandfather, or even an aunt to tell you about them"_

"_But, I did have a mother and father, other family and lots of friends who loved me because of you" Belle assured with a soft smile, " And as I recall until I was 6 I had a fairy Godmother who watched over me at night and told me bedtimes stories till I fell asleep"_

"_Ah , so you did remember me" Robin smiled warmly_

"_I always did, it's just that after you stopped coming Papa convinced me you were just a dream"_

_Robin inwardly tensed up, one of these days she would strangle that bastard with his own legs._

"_But, I still remembered the stories you use to tell me about the Swan princesses" Belle told her pausing, "They were about you and mum weren't they" _

"_Well, it's getting late we should go back" Robin ushered quickly_

"_And the one who fell in love with Odette, the spinner that was Rumpel"_

"_Well, you look at that full moon" Robin pointed towards the sky, "Worst type of wolves will be out and about"_

"_You're Odette" _

_Robin looked dejectedly at Belle falling to find any words_

"_Even though he did not know her, she was just content to be beside him" __Belle quoted part of Robin's story, __"For her love was true enough that although he could never lover she loved him all the more"_

"_You cannot tell anyone, do you understand" Robin asked her gravely, "The only thing keeping us both alive is that fact that he and everyone else thinks that I'm your mother and Odette is dead" _

"_But, how can bare that burden hearing the way he talks about you" _

"_Belle, why did you come here?" Robin asked, "If you had people who loved you and you loved intern so dearly, why did you leave them"_

"_Heroism. Sacrifice. You know, there aren't a lot of opportunities for women in this land to… To show what they can do. To see the world, to be heroes. So, when you two arrived, that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured, do the brave thing, and bravery would follow."_

_Robin look a deep breath before speaking again,_

"_And was it everything you wished for?"_

"_Well, uh… I did want to see the world. That part didn't really work out. But, uh… I did save my village."_

"_It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston. You know, to me, love is… Love is layered. Love is a… A mystery to be uncovered. Yeah, I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he.."_

"_But, you've already found Jefferson"_

_Robin smiled as Belle blushed,_

"_Well, he's very kind, charming really, clever and he's so…" Belle listed off loosing herself in her thoughts of a certain mad hatter_

"_Mad, handsome" Robin offered with a grin_

"_You didn't answer my question" Belle pointed out quickly,_

"_Belle, you know how I always go into town to buy straw"_

_Belle nodded_

"_I want you to get it tomorrow" _

"_You trust me …to come back?"_

"_I trust you will go home ….where every or with whoever that may be" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

In the cabin in the woods, Katrina has taken the duct tape off of Mr. French's mouth and as Gold had him sitting on a chair.

"Let me explain, okay? Let me explain." begged

Mr. Gold grabbed another chair and sat in front of Mr. French. He lifted his cane to French's throat and pushed the end of his cane into, cutting off his air.

"Oh. Well, that is…fascinating. Truly fascinating. I'm going to let you breathe in a second, and you're going to say two sentences" Gold snapped, "The first, is going to tell me where it is. The second is going to tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand the rules? Good. Let's begin."

As promised Mr. Gold pulled the cane back from his neck.

"I needed that van!" French explained, "Kat please this isn't like you"

"Now, you see, that is not at all what you were asked." Katrina quipped pistol whipping him with her gun, "Now I know exactly who helped you, to be honest, all I want to know is did they come with you or did you go alone. Answer that and you can have your **Bloody….. Van….. Back**"

"What are you talking about" Gold demanded

"There is only one person who would want to intentionally hurt me in this world, that I know of" Katrina stated firmly, never taking her eyes off of French, " However, if I saw it out loud and he might just says it to prevent me from painting these walls with brain matter. And seeing as none of this would have happened if you hadn't sent her away , I suggest you keep your mouth shut and let me do things my way for once"

"Robin please"

To which Kat aimed the pistol into the air, firing a warning shot. Which made French and Gold jump,

"Oh don't worry, you'll come out of this alive" Katrina assured the bound man with smile, " As for the status of your health, that entirely up to you"

"And as for you " Kat sneered at Gold, " I thought you would be more understanding, I mean it's I've ever done this before. I mean the one time I do , you think I've gone insane and for what getting even with someone who fuck me over for once instead waiting for karma to give them what they deserve. This time it's personal, I mean I take a lot of crap from people my whole life, I mean there is not even a word to describe the things that have happened to me. But, when you even remotely think of hurting my family or my friends, that's when I get to play karma."

" Kat listen please" French begged before getting another hit to the face again

" Tell me did they come with you or not"

" Ow! Stop!"

This time it was a direct punch to his face breaking his nose,

" Did you do it alone?"

" Ow! Stop! It wasn't my fault!" French plead

Katrina knocked him out of his chair and stood with her foot pressing down on his wind pipe

"Wasn't your faul?," Katrina mimicked before growling at him, " IT WAS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT, YOU DIDN'T LET ME PROTECT HER, SHE WAS JUST A PAWN TO YOU AN EXTENTION OF YOUR POWER AND YET, SHE STILL SACRFICIED HERSELF FOR YOU BASTARD" Katrina delivered a hard kick to his ribs

" Ow!" French cried out in pain

"SHE'S GONE FOREVER" Katrina sobbed, "YOU COWARD YOU JUST LET HER LEAVE WITH OUT EVEN FIGHTING FOR HER, YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME AFTER HER. I MADE YOU THE LUCKIEST FATHER IN THE WORLD TO HAVE A DAUGHTER LIKE HER AND YOU SHUT HER OUT"

She went to kick him again when someone grabbed her arm, only to turn around and find Emma behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

_Robin watched the road to their estate from out the corner of her eye as she sat pretending to read_

"_She's not coming back" Rumpel told her for the fifth time that day_

"_I'm quite aware of that" Robin assured him despite a hopefully feeling her gut she couldn't shake, "And besides she's an adult she can come and go as she pleases now that's she free now"_

"_It appears she found it pleasing to return" Rumpel observed causing Robin look out see that in fact Belle was making her way to the castle, " Not that you mind of….."_

_Before he could even finish his sentence Robin was gone, no doubt to rush down stairs to great Belle_

"_Oh, you're back" Robin asked pretending to be surprised, "I suppose you didn't care for the Hatter all that much"_

"_You missed me didn't you?" Belle asked with grin,_

"_I'm not unhappy, you've returned" Robin offered trying not to smile_

"_Hatter's asked me marry him and I said yes" Belle announced unable to contain herself_

"_Well, this calls for celebration then doesn't it" Rumpel announced turning to Belle, "Would you mind making tea, for old time sake?" _

_To which Belle nodded happily heading off toward the kitchen, she returned with the tea handing Robin hers first,_

"_You never did answer my question" Belle pressed making Robin blanch_

" _Well, you answered it yourself actually" Robin quickly pointed out once she had recovered her nerves, " You did what you did out of love for your people, and to be honest ….."_

_Robin began to close her eyes as if trying to concentrate , to which Belle and Rumpel became concerned._

"_Something wrong?" Belle asked _

_To which Robin just smiled,_

"_No, just I got a little dizzy" she assured, "Probably from all the excite…."_

_Robin collapsed to ground, Rumpel rushed over to help her up,_

"_Belle" Robin rasped, " did you put something in the tea?"_

"_Yes" she admitted terrified for her dear aunt_

"_Do you have any left?" _

"_Yes, here" _

_Belle hand her the bag and Robin dumped some on to her hand and wincing in pain, _

"_It's Iron" _

_To which she fainted and Rumpel settled her gently on the couch before turning to face Bell, _

"_Why did you do this?_

"_I was just trying to help" Belle plead_

"_Iron kill fae" Rumpel retorted, "So was it exactly you were trying to help?"_

"_Her I swear, I don't understand she told me it would…."_

"Who told?" he demanded

" _She…" he growled before angrily storming over to the covered mirror and pulling the sheet off ," You evil soul! This was you!"_

" _Who are you talking to?" Belle asked confused_

"_The Queen! Your friend, the Queen! How did she get to you?"_

" _The-The Queen? I don't….."_

"_I knew this was a trick, she was just too trusting and hopeful" Rumpel snarled, "Oh, yeah! You're working for her. Or is this all you? Is this you having your revenge for her abandoning you?"_

" _I never meant to hurt her…." Belle tried holding back tears_

" _Shut up!"_

"_I only wanted her to be happy like she deserves"_

" _Shut the hell up!"_

" _Why won't you believe me?" Belle demanded finally_

" _I CAN'T LOOSE HER TOO!" he snapped finally before grabbing Belle dragging her to the dungeons and throwing her into a cell and locking her in. Before rushing back to Robin lifting her limp whimpering form in his arms, "It's alright my little song bird, I'm here"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Emma, Katrina and Gold were standing outside the cabin. Mr. French was being loaded into an ambulance by paramedics.

" So, you wanna tell me what the hell happened in there" Emma starring at Katrina , "I heard you managed not to break anything he needs,You're lucky"

" You've got a funny definition of lucky" Katrina scoffed

" You have a funny definition of justice, Kat just tell me ,What did he really do?

"He stole" Gold retorted coolly

"That reaction was about more than taking a few trinkets" Emma replied skeptically, "You said something about how he hurt her – what happened to 'her'? Who was that? Was it Melanie? What did he do? If someone needs help, maybe I can help."

" No Emma" Katrina replied solemnly shaking her head, " You can't"

"You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

"Look, we're done here." Gold snipped taking Katrina's arm and beginning to lead her away

"Actually, we're not. You're both under arrest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

_Rumpelstiltskin sitting at his spinning wheel spinning straw, when Regina entered and went straight to making herself a cup of tea._

" _Flimsy locks" she remarked with small grin, " I have a deal to discuss. A certain…mermaid."_

" _I'm not dealing today." He remarked solemnly _

" _Are you angry with me? What is it this time?" Regina rolled her eyes_

"_Your little deception failed .You can keep trying, dearie, but you're never going to beat me."_

"_Is this about that girl I met on the road? Hm? What was her name? Margie? …Verna?"_

"_Belle." Robin corrected from behind Regina_

"_Right" Regina sighed, "Well, you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy."_

"_Robin, what are you doing out of bed" Rumpel demanded_

"_I'm fine , what tragedy?"_

"_You don't know?" Regina feigned surprise, "Well, after she got home, her fiancé had gone missing. And after her stay here – her association with you two – no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, and shut her out."_

_Robin paused, why wouldn't Jefferson have warned me?_

"_So, she needs…a home" Robin asked playing along_

" _He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, she threw herself off the tower. She died."_

" _You're lying." Robin rasped, "_

" _Am I" Regina mocked_

"_We're done." Rumpel demanded trying to lead Robin back up stairs_

"_You think so clever" Robin shook her head, "But, you're not __**that**__ clever. You tricked her into giving me the iron in my tea, what did she tell you?"_

"_I have other calls to make." Regina began before Robin shoved her hand into her chest squeezing her heart _

"_What..did..she..tell.. you?" Robin demanded again as Regina began to shake, "You know I can't help but, feel your mother would have done a much better job. Because, you know you're just too emotional, you get too greedy and you become blind to all the dangers of the world. Like myself, I may not act like much a lot of the time but, that's only because I can handle it when someone hurts me. But, oh boy when some goes after my family and friends I just want them dead. To me torture is for when you want to make a point, not when you want to kill someone, no I just kill them. Now how is that terrifying well, for you it is because you can't die. I'm mean if you did that Snow would win and you just can't let that happen now can you?"_

_Regina flinched as Robin's hold on her heart tightened, "If find out you had anything to do with what happened to her be, she dead or alive. I'm going to kill slowly day by day, until everything you've ever worked for is gone, finished and you are so empty and alone you kill yourself."_

_Finally she released Regina's heart that not willing to relieve her damaged pride retorted, _

"_The place is looking dusty; you should get a new girl."_

_And as Regina took her leave only then did Robin finally break down in tears._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Gold and Katrina were sitting in a cell at the station. Emma watching them, while eating lunch in her office.

" Pastrami – you want half? You know, I still owe you that favor" she offered Gold, " Nice, fatty pastrami. Delicious way to clear the books."

"Well, I don't need a reminder that you owe me a favor" Gold assured grimly from his seat on the bed, while his wife sat beside him leaning against the stone wall., "And when the day comes that I make my request, it'll be for more than half a sandwich."

Katrina immediately perked up as Regina and Henry entered the jail

"Sheriff Swan? I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry" Regina informed Emma, "Take him out – buy him ice cream."

" You want me to leave you alone with a prisoners?"

" Twenty nine and a half minutes." Regina warned

" Hi, Emma." Henry smiled

" Hey." Emma greeted in returned

" Bring me back a cone?" Gold asked

"Just this once" Emma sighed, " Come on – let's go."

"Well, you really wanted that little chat, didn't you?" Gold quipped after they left

"Apparently, this is the only way I could do it" Regina reasoned

"Please – sit."

To which Regina made her way over to the couch closet to the cell, sitting on the edge.

" Now, when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?"

"What's the matter cat got your tongue" Regina teased the sullen woman

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Gold warned, "After what she did to poor "

"I highly doubt…"

"No more bullshit today, Regina" Katrina snapped, "Give it back to me or when I do get out of this cell….well, I know just how much you love surprises"

"What no little quips to prove your intellectual prowess?"

"That would be you two, normal I can deal with your little cat fights but, not today" Katrina sighed, "But if it will hurry this along, I already know you got French to steal it with more of your **helpful suggestions **now tell me what you want?"

"You used to be more fun?" Regina scoffed, "Has it really come down to this?"

"And you use to be more of moronic little child" Katrina retorted, "So hurry up and ask the question, that is I hope you already know"

"What's your name?"

"Katrina Veil Gold"

" Your real name."

" Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name."

" But what about moments spent elsewhere?"

"Whatever are you asking me?

"I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours – tell me your name." Regina snapped

"Robin Hood and I trust you know who he is" Katrina grumbled gesturing to Rumpelstiltskin, " Now give me what I want."

" Such hostility" Regina scoffed in mock offense

"Oh, you noticed" she feigning flattery as Regina pulled out the chipped up from her purse.

" Over this? Such a sentimental little keepsake." Regina teased as she dangled it front of her until grabbed her wrist in a tight grip taking the cup one hand but, refusing to let go with her other

" I was hoping you'd remember what I said" Katrina remarked thoughtfully before clutching a ring Regina had clasped on a flimsy chain to which Regina grabbed her hand reflexively , "Such a sentimental little keepsake"

Finally, Katrina released the ring,

"I had such high hopes for you; I gave you so many chances. Oh well, Enjoy yourself while you can" Katrina sighed, "Unless there is something else you want to tell me?"

"No , alright then have it your way" Katrina smirked, "Then best of wishes along the road , you're gonna need 'em"

"We shall see."

* * *

Wow, don't want to get on Kat's bad side and may I say that I'm full on RUMBELLE. However , for the sake of the story , I went with what I think to be the next best thing MadBeauty. And I had to do the cup because I was like all GAHH he's the MadHatter tea time and such. Also I do like Regina but, she's just pullin a lot of bitch moves right now.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: What ever happened to

**Don't forget to review and check out my profile page to see Odette's all OC related stuff. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and if I use your idea, I will promote your profile**

**Chapter Thirteen: Whatever happened to Odile/Lacey?**

_Odette Aka Robin Hood and her beloved sister/partner Odile Aka Little John had been looking to find magic beans as a means to trade from much needed supplies for their beloved gypsy family. Which had not only been more than happy to hide them and became family as far as the whole lot was concerned but, a few of them were proud to say Robin's merry men. As such it brought them well into town, more specifically a pub frequented by travelers, merchants and pirates that were looking to make deals for such rare items as Magic beans._

"_So, You'd be the one's looking for magic beans" The elder scruffy looking pirate asked_

"_Aye, I'd introduce myself but, I feel that wouldn't be wise amongst a group of people whose main priority is themselves" Robin admitted looking around skeptically at the other customers of the tavern, " However, I hope my payment for said beans will make up for it"_

"_Ya need not worry about that, I'm well aware of who ya are , not to mention your plight you're wise to be so elusive" the man assured her , " But, seeing as I've no such concern to hide myself, Henry Morgan at your service and this is my first mate Killian Jones" _

_Robin looked the other man seated next to Morgan he couldn't have been much older than in his thirties but, she had no concern for that what she did have concern was the way he was looking at Odile._

"_Now I'm only asking this as I have no idea as a means of caution but, there wouldn't be any other reason you felt compelled to meet me now is there?" Robin asked starring Killian down almost in an unspoken warning, touch her and you die._

"_Might inquire as to what you mean" Killian asked, "As a question of our integrity?"_

"_Need it be inquired?" Odile questioned stealing glances at Killian_

"_Certainly, not" Morgan assured, "You are sure to fine that while it may be dwindling there is still honor amongst most pirates, myself included"_

"_Good, now what is it you require in exchange for the merchandise?" Robin inquired_

"_You've a unique ability to arouse the attention of the crown and yet, remain untraceable" _

"_So you want me to steal something from his majesty?"_

"_No, what I want is of far more rare variety not of this world "_

"_And where does it exist?"_

"_Neverland"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard, Leila, Gold and Katrina were all eating breakfast on Richard and Leila's outdoor patio

"There is something we need to discuss" Lelila spoke up

"Oh you mean about how I pistol whipped a man, that was personal tragedy I deeply regret" Katrina sighed

" Katrina Gold what has gotten into you" Lelila gasped, "It was that Emma woman wasn't it, she framed you didn't she?"

"Lelila dear leave her alone" Richard chided his wife lightly, "I'm sure she had a perfectly good explanation for doing what she did"

"Of which she'd like to keep private, until she's ready" Gold reminded, "As I'm sure you do as well, Lelila"

"It's just honestly, kitten" Leila sighed exasperated, "You keep acting like this and you'll end up like Melanie"

Katrina tightened her gripp on her fork trying to suppress her rage

"Speaking of Melanie" Gold pipped up , " Kat and I received some interesting information a few weeks ago"

"What?" Lelila asked

"We know about Lacey" Katrina blurted out causing Leila to choke on her wine

"What?!" she demanded

"Yeah it's amazing how many secrets you're keeping me"

"Kitten you need to understand" Richard plead, "Lacey's been ill, ever since her mother passed she's had to been put into care"

"Last time I checked we didn't have an asylum"

"That's because we don't" Leila explained, "underneath the hospital is a psychiatric ward

"And when were you going to tell me I have a niece, whose evidently been missing "

"We'll she safe and sound were she is so there is no need to worry"

"Why do I get the feeling that if I were to look at the file you restricted it would list me as her legal guardian?" Robin growled

"Well, the last we checked you wanted nothing to do with ….."

"I don't care; I still had a right to know" Katrina growled, "Just like my mother has a right to know who I am regardless of if she wants me in her life or not"

"Listen to me and listen good" Lelia snapped losing her tender exterior, "I've worked to long and hard to preserve our reputation, after your mother left your father. Which although I wasn't in favor of him, I mourned his death and not to mention took you and your sister in. I did everything I could for Melanie but, she would have nothing to do with me and after she died, we were grateful for Regina for helping us to get Lacey the treatment she needed as well as keep it confidential. And after that stunt you pulled on Valentine's day to that poor man, I think it would be best if you did speak to Kira "

Katrina froze, the rage inside her had reached its peak and filled her to the point she couldn't even speak. They told Regina, purposefully kept her away from her own niece and mother; even if they were falsely imprinted memories, they hadn't changed at all.

"I'm afraid you can't dictate my every movement, I was hoping we could be a family" Katrina seethed standing up , " Evidently I was wrong , I'm going to see my mother as well as see to my niece from now on"

"I think it's time we left" Gold replied coolly standing with his wife taking her hand in assurance as they took their leave

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The sisters froze their mother had told them stories of Neverland it was the birthplace of all fairy kind, what could he possibly want there?"_

"_What could you want there if you don't want to age, you'll have to stay there forever" Robin warned_

"_Fairy Dust" Captain Morgan stated _

"_What's so special about Neverland fairy dust?"_

"_Legend has it, it grants people untold powers of the Faye" Killian explained, "Things that defy the laws of magic, it can even bring back the dead" _

"_And you both feel you're up to the responsibility of harnessing such power or do you plan on selling this stuff to whoever can pay as you deem enough" Robin questioned_

"_Tell us why is it that you want magic beans?"_

"_I'm looking for a way to land without magic"_

"_And why in the name of Davy Jones would a lass like you want to go there?"_

"_No , I'm looking to send someone there" Robin corrected swiftly _

"_Must be a mighty enemy if they've got the great Robin Hood so desperate" Killian noted_

"_It's just best for everyone with said person were to disappear" Odile offered firmly, "Why do you want to know any way?"_

"_Just seeing how determined you'd be to get my dust" the captain revealed lightly, _

"_Oh I can assure you" Robin smirked, "You won't find any one more determined than I"_

"You really are serious about that foe of yours, then again to send them to a land without magic, I suppose you'd have to be" Morgan reasoned, " So do we have an accord"

"That we do Captain" Robin agreed flashing a charming smile as she shook the man's hand, " That we do"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment Katrina walked in all eyes were on her as a the diner exploded with a variety of whispers,

"Bastards" she grumbled, after all she did for these people they were so quick to turn on her.

"Just ignore them" Ruby urged with a supportive smile, "So did you really almost kill Mr. French?"

"Ruby" Granny scolded,

"What I was just curious?" Ruby explained defensively

"It's alright, to be honest that's the least of my worries right now" Katrina confessed with a groan, "Can I get a coffee with extra cream please"

"Sure thing"

To which Katrina turned to face the dinner which hushed once her eyes fell on them and made her way over to a rather anxious Mary Margaret,

"So I trust things with David are going well?" Katrina whispered causing the teacher to blanch

"How did you" she struggled to answer

"I know everything" Katrina sighed not even bothering to be her playful self as she merely starred out the window

"Everything o.k?"

" Well , seeing as we are throwing out secrets" Katrina surrendered, " You know a woman by the name of Kira Kingston?"

"Oh yeah, she runs that new aged healing/ nature store right?" Mary Margret verified, " She's really nice, I mean she's letting Ashley ,Sean and the baby live with her . I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it's kind of hard to believe she's related to your mother"

"She's not my mother"

"I know she's you're not your real…."

"No I mean, Kira's my real mother"

"What?" Mary Margret asked just be the roar of a motorcycle driving away caught their attention as Emma entered the dinner, "Who was that?"

" I don't know yet" Emma admitted

"Yet? So, you're going to find out?" Katrina questioned

"It's nothing."

"Nothing with you means something" she pressed, "Because if it were nothing, we wouldn't be talking about it."

"Whoa easy….actually now that I think about it you never told me how you knew him"

"He's a part of my past that I'm not proud of"

"Speaking of past, how do you know Kira's your mom?" Mary Margret asked

"O.k., am I missing something here?" Emma looked between two in utter confusion, "How she be your mother?"

Katrina took a deep breath,

"My foster mother Lelia told me, apparently my mother ran out on me and my sister. She was ashamed to tell anyone but, that ….that's not the worst part; Melanie had a daughter that no one told me about. Not only that she's been locked up underneath the hospital in their supposed psychiatric ward for who knows how long to preserve the family name because no one knows who the father is. And now that bitch is going to try to keep me from my mother and my niece, oh and did I forget to mention that, REGINA KNOWS TOO"

"Is that why you attacked French?" Emma asked slowly, "Because you thought he had some to do with your niece"

"Lacey, her name is Lacey" Katrina informed her quickly as Ruby brought her coffee, "Thanks"

"I think we should talk about something else" Katrina offered quickly, "Margie you got something to talk about, maybe a certain someone"

"Yeah, but talking about you is easier right now." Mary Margret admitted

"What is it? What's going on?" Emma wondered looking between the two their voices lowering to whispers

"Remember when you told me to stay away from David and I agreed?" she reminded softly

" Yes."

"….I didn't."

" Yeah, I know." Emma announced nonchalantly

"Wait both of you know? How?" a shocked Mary Margret demanded

" Because I'm Sheriff, and you are a lovesick school teacher." Emma explained ,"Covering your tracks is not exactly your strong suit."

"Well, I've been discre- Discrete." Said school teacher struggled to answer

" Two teacups in the sink, new perfume, late nights, plunging necklines" Emma listed, " It was not hard to connect the dots."

" Plunging?"

"Well usually, you are a top button kind of girl." Katrina agreed taking a sip of her coffee pausing to smile granny had a knack for knowing her costumers well enough to know to feel free to take the liberty of irishing up her coffee, " That woman is heaven sent"

" Huh. Why didn't you say anything?" Mary Margret asked

"I'm not your mother." Emma scoffed causing Katrina to nearly choke on her coffee

" No. Well, according to Henry, I'm yours." She pointed out

" I just figured that you would let me know when it was time" Emma offered, "I'm assuming it's time."

" He's telling Kathryn."

" Everything?"

" Everything."

—–

Katrina held her breath before she made her way up to the hospital of the front desk ,

"How may I help you?" one of the nurses asked

"I'm looking for someone" she explained, "First name Lacey but, I'm not sure what her last name is. She's a patient in your Psychiatric ward"

"What's your name?"

"Katrina Veil Gold"

"What's your relation to the patient?"

"She's my niece; her mother's name was Melanie Veil, my sister"

The woman typed her name into the computer,

"Here we are Lacey Veil, Psychiatric patient"

"Is there any possibility I might speak with her doctor?"

"Well, originally that was Doctor Crow but, now it's Doctor Court"

Katrina held her breath; Belle was being treated by her great grandfather? Did Leila know about that?

"I thought was a fertility doctor"

"Oh he's quite versatile actually, I know usually that looks a bit suspicious but, Dr. Court is a certified in everything thing he does , he's genius" the nurse assured, " Now he does focus more on fertility and Psychiatrics but, he's just so helpful around the clinic"

"Is there any way I could make an appointment with him?"

"Well, let me see if anything is available" the nurse said as typed swiftly into the computer, "You're in luck he has a slot open this afternoon at 1:30"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The four made their way on to Morgan's ship, _

"_So what's her name?" Robin asked admiring the ship despite all the other less than reputable characters that managed the vessel_

" _The Oxford" Killian stated proudly _

"_So I suppose we'll be traveling by ship then?" Odile questioned before muttering, " Well , that I'll be inconspicuous"_

"_We'll travel together" Captain Morgan announced, " Once we arrive two will be going ashore with Killian"_

"_You don't trust me" Robin feigned offense with a pout, _

" _It'll easy my mind and you'll have an extra hand" _

"_Pirates, so good at twisting and bending your words" she teased, "You should watch that it'll get you into trouble one day , so how do we get there ?_

"_BENSON" Killian called out to which a younger scruffy looking man ran over with a brown leather satchel, with which the first mate retrieved a single magic bean from its contents before promptly tossing it over the edge of the ship. The moment said mystical bean hit the waters a whorl pool began to form as it pulled at the ship full force,_

"_I've got cha" Killian assured as he caught Odile just before she fell making her blush_

"_Thanks" she muttered in response_

"_Please tell me we are guaranteed for a safe landing" Robin plead aloud as the ship was sucked through the portal _

"_Haven't had any of another nature , yet" the captain confessed making Robin pale before the ship shot through the tunnel like portal and fell into the new waters below_

_The sight of the island was truly a sight to behold a single island comprised of a proud standing mountains and lush green foliage _

"_It's beautiful" Odile gasped_

"_It really is" Killian admitted his gaze nowhere close to falling on the island_

"_SO" Robin announced , " Where do we need to go?"_

"_As I said Killian , here will show you the way" Morgan announced as the group made their way into the dingy, " And all you lovely lasses have to do is collect the Fairy dust , bring it to us"_

"_And" Robin prodded as the they were lowered into the waters below_

"_And you two can help yourselves to as many beans as ya require" Morgan called down to them_

"_Where exactly are we heading" Odile asked as Killian lead them from their docked boat into the forests_

_To which Killian took a few steps and pointed towards a mountain that lay at the center of the island, _

"_There or rather inside is a passage that leads to an underground cave where the fairy dust resides" _

"_Probably should have asked this before but, what is it exactly that's so difficult that bunch of pirates couldn't handle" Robin asked as she and her sister processed to follow their guide into jungle_

"_Simple really" Killian admitted, "Unfriendly natives"_

"_What like dark fae?" Odile offered_

"_No, I mean regular fae as well as Indians" _

"_Indians" Robin scoffed, "How on earth would they end up here?"_

"_We don't know they were really in the mood for sharing, last time I encounter them"_

"_Well, maybe they weren't too happy for the intrusion or the fact that you were trying to steal fairy dust" Robin offered lightly earning a dark look from Killian that faded just as quickly as it appeared , he even opened his mouth to retort before an arrow came dangerously close to his head._

"_Feel free to sympathize" Killian quipped before taking off running with Odile close behind him, "Or you could follow me and live"_

_Robin made a move to follow them but, nothing happened in fact she felt almost faint. She looked down to find a arrow lodge into her thigh to which she promptly utter, _

"_Ow" _

_Before she collapsed unconscious _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Doctor Court" Katrina greeted as she entered her grandfather's office, "I don't know if you remember me?"

"Katrina Gold, you and your husband came to me for help conceiving, how is that going?" He asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world

Don't think of him as your grandfather and answer him damn it, Katrina inwardly scolded herself as she struggled to respond.

"I mean do you have any questions or things you two are concerned about?" corrected himself

"No, actually I'm here about my niece Lacey Veil"

"Ah yes, She's my recent patient" he explained

"Actually wondering, first of all why did you take over her treatments?"

"Well, Miss Veil didn't seem to be making any progress with and I figured I could just offer some help"

"I just recently realized that she was sent here and well, I would like to know what exactly it is she's here for" Katrina explained, " I mean I understand it had something to do with Melanie's death , I mean is it depression …is she catatonic, PTSD …. I mean what?"

"You seem to know a lot about this" The doctor admitted impressed

"Well, I majored in psychology and just got my Doctorate 5 years ago" Katrina admitted, because in truth she had in fact she had taken a lot of classed figuring it couldn't hurt to learn as much as she could.

"That's impressive and you're how old?"

Katrina hadn't put too much thought into her age, truth be told she was somewhere over a hundred but, in Storybrooke wasn't she like mid twenties so 25 24…..?

"24" she decided before changing the subject, "Now about Lacey"

"Ah right sorry, it appears to be depression in fact until I started working with her she wouldn't respond to anything" Court explained look of concern in his eyes, "And yet, she always seemed capable of talking and so I tried talking to her and she seem like normal kid"

"Doctor I'm going to be perfectly honest with you I came here to see if she was getting any help. Do you believe she belongs here, I mean even if there is something wrong is it so severe that she has to be locked in an psychiatric ward?"

"To be honest, no and I when I went to confront Regina…"

"Wait" Katrina interrupted, "What does she have to do with this I mean I understand she was the one who ensured she got into care in the first place but…"

"Mrs. Gold, Regina was listed as Lacey's only emergency contact"

" Doctor Court" Katrina asked calmly despite her mixed emotions once she had a moment to process, " Is there any possibility I could have Lacey removed from the ward, I mean if we could prove she is fit enough to leave?"

"Yes, I do believe so; in fact I'd be more than happy to make the assessment myself"

Katrina paused as she noticed the look of concern and certainty in his eyes

"Is she suffering their?"

"While she is desponded she is quite a trooper and I'm surprised because aside from me and Dr. Crow she has had a single visitor since she's been here"

"I would like you to be the first to know that I will be visiting her regularly from now on until she is released?" Katrina said bluntly before taking her leave

"That's great but, where are you going?" he questioned

"To get back my niece?" she called back with ever turning back in sheer determination to kick Regina's diabolical ass

—–

Katrina stormed into Regina's office just as Henry was coming out,

"Hey Kat" Henry greeted with a smile before noticing Katrina's face, " Are you o.k?"

"Hey Henry, I need to talk to your mother is she in?"

"Did she do something?" he was quick to ask which Katrina had to admitted killed her , I mean yes Regina was evil but, it was still sad for a boy to think of the woman who raised him to be a monster.

"She did something that I need to talk to her about alright" Katrina told him

"O.K" Henry agreeded hesitantly, " See ya"

"See ya later, agent Henry" she saluted him making him smile as he left

"Oh, Kathryn, what is it?" she heard Regina ask in somewhat honest sincerity

"It's David, He's leaving me." She saw

"That little home wrecker."

Oh so now she was going to try and play that card, we'll see about that Katrina thought to herself

"Your one to talk" Katrina snapped ready to put on a show

"Excuse me?" Regina scoffed, "This is very inappropriate Mrs. Gold"

"No, what is inappropriate is you putting those sort of thoughts into Kathryn's head" Katrina scolded smirking when Kathryn couldn't see her, " I mean really what she needs now is support , a sympathetic ear , not a mouth shouting off accusations"

"What is she talking about?" Kathryn asked with a sniffle as she dried her eyes

"Why, Mary Margaret, are having an affair" Regina admitted

" How do you two know this? How? Did you see something?"

"They're just friends" Katrina lied not wanting to hurt the other woman while one upping Regina, granted charming cheating on her was wrong and unfair to her. But, she be damned if Regina had anything to do with Kathryn finding out.

" I saw pictures" Regina told the two confidently

"pictures?"

"Yes, " Regina sneered, "Sidney was always looking for scandal… it sells papers. He showed me. I buried them, of course."

"Why would he show you?" Katrina wonder aloud, "I mean it's not like you run the paper, it's almost as if.."

"Show me." Kathryn demanded suddenly

"Kathryn" Regina weakly feigned concern

"Show me!" she demanded again this time more forcefully

To which they all walked over to Regina's desk, where Regina pulled out a folder and handed it to Kathryn who opened it the moment it was placed in her hand. And there they were just as Regina had promised; Kathryn removed several pictures showing David and Mary Margaret together.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Kathryn

"Because I thought you two were working it out." Regina confessed with a disappointed sigh, "I wanted you to work it out. Believe me, I want you two together."

"And you?" Kathryn demanded in a huff her heart breaking as she turned to Katrina

"Yes, aren't you friends with Miss Blanchard?" Regina spoke up in a tone that made Katrina desperately want to back hand her

"I had no idea they were like that?" Katrina struggled to explain, "Until, this morning she made David swear he'd tell you and to be honest it was none of my business. However, if I knew for sure and I would have told you in the first place"

"Why? Why do two you care about any of this?" Kathryn ordered almost in tears

"Because I'm your friend." Regina lied with great conviction

Translation I'm using you to hurt Mary Margret aka snow white and David aka Prince Charming

" Mary Margret may be my friend but, I didn't want you to get hurt either"

"You're both lying, A friend wouldn't do this. A friend wouldn't lie. Everyone's lying to me" Kathryn dismissed

"What exactly was that about?" Regina snarled once Kathryn had left

"Well, far be it from me to let someone else fall victim to you" Katrina retorted, "I know you convinced my aunt and uncle to lock up Belle to protect their statuses, just like I know you are her emergency contact, which I might add is going to change"

" I highly doubt someone charged with an assault charge is going to be given responsibility of her clearly disturbed niece, of which you've only recently knew existed "

"Trust me you can play your mayoral card. Well, I've got my saint card which maybe a little tarnished but, what can I say I'm just so damn easy to love and not to mention my husband owns half the town" Katrina stated triumphantly "Oh and I don't know if you know this but, she's got a new doctor that sees past your crap and is going to help me get her released"

Regina laughed shaking her head,

"And here I was thinking you'd learn from Miss Swan"

"Why bother learning something I already know" Katrina returned gravely, " Besides this is not a challenge I mean I already gave you a warning , never touch my family and you blew me off so prepare for Karma cause it's gonna be a really bitch"

With that Katrina promptly took her leave her holding her head a little higher, sure she seemed to be pushed around easily but, that was due to her passive nature. She could handle the blows, that didn't bother her but, when someone needed her, she was a force to be reckoned with and right now Belle needed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_When Robin finally came to, she found she was tied to a tree and as her eyes began to adjust she could make out a collection of tepees forming a small village._

"_Where a you from" a voice asked making her jump as she turned her head to find a young Indian girl staring at her_

"_You speak English?"_

_The girl stared back at her in shock, _

"_Tiger Lily" A voice shouted causing the girl to cringe and scamper off , "Stay away from her she's dangerous"_

"_I'm not the one who shot you with an arrow lace with heaven knows what" Robin snapped earning a look from the man who had addressed the young girl, who she guessed from his headdress must have been the chief, that mimicked the look said girl had given her moments ago, " O.k, what's with the look?"_

"_You speak our tongue" the chief noted_

"_Yeah, I speak English" _

"_English? You mean white man"_

"_Yes, I'm actually surprised that you speak it then again, you lot have probably had a lot of time to…"_

_Before she could even finish her the chief turned on his heels and left,_

"_O.k rude" Robin scoffed before being approached by another woman , but the strange thing was she was adorned in leather grab like the rest of the tribe in fact she didn't look anything like them_

_She was pale with piercing grey eyes much like her own with raven black locks, she seemed to be studying Robin rather carefully,_

"_Can you understand me?" she asked_

"_Yes, and everyone else" Robin snapped getting really agitated_

"_Do you know what you are speaking?"_

"_Of course I …." Robin paused, could she have been speaking a langue before and not realized it. It was a rare gifted of ancient faye but, she was descent maybe it was possible, "I was speaking their language wasn't I "_

_The woman nodded,_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Robin Hood" Robin stated clearly, _

_The woman stared intently at her ,_

" _Your really name" she commanded firmly _

"_How do you know that's not my name?" Robin offered trying to trick the woman_

"_I can see you're lying girl, now tell me who you are?"_

"_You first"_

"_I already know you are faye, you come from very strong magic" She stated clearly impressed, " It shows even though you're not full blooded, so since you won't tell me your name tell me from who do you descend" _

"_If you mean from whom do my get my magic from that would be my mother" Robin answered, " So I gather you're faye to right, so you must be like one of the originals" _

"_While my powers are of ancient descent I was not born in this world" the woman explained, " My mother and father however, were from this place"_

"_Why did you come here" _

"_I was banished" the woman growled, " By my sister , she believed was conspiring to turn my grand niece against her, long before I even knew she was too be" _

" _What is your name?"_

"_I'm Lilith, fae queen of the dream world"_

"_Odette" Robin replied softly_

_Lilith chuckled, _

" _Why so keen be truthful with me young one?"_

"Because your sister is my grandmother"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina burst into Gold's shop and was quick to lock up behind her, pulling the curtains down.

"If you're going to have your way with…"

Before Gold could even finish his little quip, Katrina's lips were instantly on his kissing him all over

"I want you to shut up and take me in that back room until neither of us can walk" she growled in his ear nibbling on the lobe, " Otherwise I could just let you go back to servicing your customers, while I service you under the counter"

"And what has you in such a good mood?" Gold asked playfully, as he pulled her closer to him

"I may get Belle released, granddad's on my side and I told off Regina" she giggled bubbling with excitement

"Well, this calls for a celebration, indeed" he agreed with a wicked grin as Katrina led him into his back room by his tie

Until she stumbled nearly collapsing before Gold caught her pulling her to him,

"Falling for me are we, Dearie?"

To which she laughed off her little trip before regain her grip on his tie to pull him closer to her before engulfing him in a fierce kiss. But, as Rumpel moved to shift her towards his work bench she once again stumbled nearly taking him down with her.

"Did you start **celebrating** before you came here, luv?" he questioned playfully despite his rising concern

"No" Katrina mumbled against his shoulder, "But, I feel like I have"

"Let's sit you down, while I get you some water" he offered before ushering her onto the stool behind the display counter but, just as he turned his back

"mmmbuueeeeeghhh"

He whorled around just in time to see her vomiting into a waist basket,

"Robin" he exclaimed hobbling back over to her holding back her hair, "I'm taking you home right now"

"I didn't eat anything, since this morning at ….." she tried to reason before she hurled into waist basket once again

"Are you sure you didn't eat anything else?" Gold pressed before helping to ease his beloved up , " Anything at all?"

"I told you I didn't" Katrina began to pant trying to catch her breath leaning into Gold for comfort against her throbbing head as he led her towards the door

"Then why does your breath smell like almonds?"

"I don't eat…." Katrina began before a look of sheer terror crossed her face, "Rum takes me to the hospital now"

"What what is it?"

But, before she could answer she fainted

Katrina slowly began to come to, what the hell had happened to her. As her vision began to focus she realized she was in a hospital,

"Robin" Gold whispered earning her attention, "How are you feeling"

"Feel like shit why?"

Before Gold could answer made his way into her room,

"Excellent you're awake" he announced, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I told my husband, I feel like shit" Katrina grumbled, "What happened?"

" Well, According your husband you were dizzy , having difficulty standing and vomiting" he explained, " Lucky he brought you here when he did"

" What are you talking about" Gold demanded holding Katrina's hand tightly in his own

"Toxicology reports showed she had ….."

"Arsenic" Katrina offered getting an odd look from both Whale and her husband

"Yes….Just enough to kill her too actually" Dr. Whale explained, "How did you know?"

"Rupert said my breath smelt like almonds and I know that's a strong indicator of arsenic poisoning"

" Now I'm going need you tell me what exactly you had to….."

" It was Lelia Kingston" Katrina blurted out , " She must have done it , when Rupert and I were having breakfast with her and her husband this morning. I haven't eaten anything else all day"

" Now , let's just take this slow" Dr. Whale coaxed, " Are you sure that's all you had today"

"Well, I had a coffee at Granny's diner but, I don't see any reason why she would want to poison me"

To which Dr. Whale seemed to instinctively shoot his gaze over to Gold,

"I'm telling you Granny wouldn't do this to me, neither would Ruby" Katrina protested

"And yet, you're so sure that Mrs. Kingston is to blame" pointed out skeptically, " The woman who raised you and your sister"

"She just doesn't want anyone to find out she's my aunt or about my niece whom she's had locked up in your psych ward"

"Alright, Mrs. Gold I think you need a bit of rest"

"She's telling the truth Doctor" Gold assured, "Although I don't think, she would do anything so obviously incriminating"

"Then she got someone to put it in my coffee when I was at Granny's, I'm telling you that bitch tried to kill me" Katrina snapped

"Be that as it may you seemed to be recovering quickly but, just to be sure" admitted, "I feel it would be best if you were kept here for at least 24 hours, just to be safe"

"Fine, but I want to make a call" Katrina huffed, "to Sheriff Swan"

"Mrs…."

"If you're not going to do anything and I can't do anything about this, then I'm calling someone who can"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You're Mab's daughter" Lilith greeted warmly as she undid the bindings setting Robin free_

"_How can you tell?" Robin asked, "To be honest I look nothing like her"_

"_No you don't" Lilith agreed before placing a hand over her grand niece's heart, "But, this says otherwise" _

"_Why did they kidnap me" Robin asked, " I mean I understand trespassing on their land but, seeing as they are the only ones here"_

"_They saw you with the one called Killian Jones, they must have assumed you were with the rest of those pirates" _

"_Yeah, wait is this about the whole fair dust thing" _

_Lilith blanched, _

"_I'll take that as a yes"_

"_You can't take fairy dust with you without it, Neverland will cease to exist" _

"_So come with us" Robin tried_

"_And if NEVERLAND FALLS SO DOES OUR KIND" Lilith barked before a emitting a weak sigh, " The fairy dust here it spans out through the worlds, fueling every source of fairy magic" _

"_We have to stop them; they're on their way to steal it now" _

"_They can't enter without any fae blood" _

"_All the more reason we need to stop them" Robin urged, "That other woman that was with us, she's my sister" _

_Killian and Odile reached the base of the mountain,_

"_If we don't find her, no one is leaving here alive" Odile threatened as she turned her attention towards the task of figuring out how to enter the hidden stash of Fairy dust, " How do we get in here?"_

"_That's your job dove" Killian pointed out_

" _You mean you never even got past the front door?" she snapped , " Figures , seeing it's probably unreachable by human means"_

_She paused before she turned to stare down Killian ,_

" _What?"_

"_And you all knew that " Odile admitted before slamming him against a tree, holding a knife to his throat" Why did you think my sister and I could get through?"_

"_We had no idea only fae could get through" Killian swore_

"_Fine, then how did you find out about Neverland ,if you've never been here?"_

"_A fairy told us?" _

"_Which one?"_

"_Just a fairy…." Killian admitted before throwing on a charming grin, "You know you're look radiant when you're angry"_

"_Which …one?" Odile repeated slowly applying pressure to his jugular_

"_Alright, alright I tell you" Killian finally caved, " Just put the knife away and I'll talk"_

_Against her better judgment Odile complied only to be tackled to the ground ,_

"_Bastard" she snarled_

"_Pirate" he corrected before pulling her into a passionate kiss earning him a slap _

"_I'd say fucking pig" she concluded with a cocky grin_

"_You've got quite the mouth on you"_

" _You have no idea" she purred leaning into him , before kneeing him the groin instead causing him to tumble off of her in pain_

"_And you say I fight dirty" he groaned clutching his privates in unspeakable pain_

"_What can I say there's no honor among thieves" Odile smiled proudly before producing a bag of beans, " By the way not the brightest thing to be taking these with you , I mean really that's a slap in the face to someone like me."_

_She went to turn around but, felt a hand lock on to her ankle rooting her to the spot causing her to stumble falling back on the injured pirate._

" _I knew I'd have you falling for me eventually" he teased as crawled the length of her body to tear the satchel out her hands before their eyes locked _

"_What" she demanded_

_He said nothing,_

"_What no corny lines like…"_

_His lips bet her, but unlike before there was tenderness to this kiss just as much as there was a deep passionate need. Which she hesitantly reciprocated the satchel falling forgotten between the two as their passion grew from a kiss to so much more._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to what?" Emma exclaimed,

"I'm telling you that bitch poisoned me to keep me from talking to my mother and getting my niece" Katrina plead, "Please I really need your help on this"

"Look I know you're freaked out but, that's no reason to go blaming people" Emma tried to calm her flustered friend, "I mean yes you were poisoned but, if I just go out arresting people because …"

"Miss Swan" Gold spoke up finally, " That we are not talking about food poisoning but, infact full fledge deadly arsenic here"

"I know but, she also had that coffee at Granny's" Emma pointed out , " It doesn't even after to be Granny or Ruby , what if someone slipped something in when no one was looking. It's only fair I go there too, I mean no offense Mr. Gold but, you're not exactly the most well like guy in town."

"Trust me if they were going to do something like that, they would have done it a long time ago" Katrina sighed exasperated, " Besides if they were going to kill someone it why not kill the evil tyrant as opposed to his saintly wife?"

Katrina groaned as she slid down on to her back, covering her face with her hands, just as a nurse appeared in the room.

"Mrs. Gold, you have a another visitor"

"I'll head over to Granny's see if anyone saw anything" Emma assured before exiting the room

Katrina heard the clacking of heels and her mind went straight to Regina.

"Good day your highness, come to kick me when I'm down?"

No response,

"I felt like I knew you, your name Veil I felt like…. but I never imagined….." a familiar voice finally answered causing her to look up at speaker

"Kira…..what are you doing here?"

"My Father looked up some files on a patient you were trying to release" the older woman stated simply before turning to Mr. Gold, " Would be alright if she and spoke alone?"

"I can assure anything you've discovered is nothing Katrina hasn't already told me" Gold assured, any other situation he would've thought it more appropriate to leave the mother and daughter in privacy .However, after what happened today , there was not a chance in hell that he was leaving Katrina's side until she was fit enough to go home.

"Lacey" Katrina informed her mother unable to take her eyes off her, "She's my niece"

"Yes , I know your sister Melanie's daughter" she stated rather calmly, " She looks a lot like her"

What the hell was this woman playing at?

"Miss Court is something wrong?" Gold tried

But, Kira merely continued as though she hadn't even heard the man

" He came across her records as well and …."

"They listed you as her mother just like mine"

"Before the accident I use to pretend you two died at birth because it was easier" Kira admitted biting her lip fighting back tears, "And I guess after the accident …. It finally became a reality to me until last night"

Katrina was a loss for words, for so many years she had dreamt of this moment and yet, it was just so much darker than she'd imagined.

"I should never have left you or Melanie" tears were now streaming down her cheeks

"Then why did you?" Katrina asked the words sound harsher than she intended

"I loved your father so much but, I couldn't be a mother. I just couldn't do it, you deserved better than someone who was incapable of giving you what you needed. Your father just wouldn't let me give you two up and so I left, I ran away like a coward. "

Katrina felt a strong urge to say the words she seldom said to her own husband, the words she had longed to tell her mother since the day she disappeared. But, sadly that wasn't at all what came out.

" I wanted to tell you but, Lelila wouldn't let me" she blurted out , " She said it would be best if you didn't know about me , Melanie or Lacey"

" I know"

"You do?"

"My sister…your aunt is a good person but, she just …. Doesn't have her priorities set" Kira struggled to explain, " She really did believe she was trying to help me and you, she's always been that way. She always believed that the smart thing was the right thing"

" do you believe your sister had anything to do with Katrina being poisoned?" Gold inquired studying the woman carefully

"No" Kira shook her head furiously

"After you learned who I was and heard I was in the hospital you went to confront her" Katrina stated

"She raised you I felt she had the right to know"

"Why not call it would have been faster, I mean I could've been dead by now"

"Katrina please" Kira begged

"No , I don't think you seemed to understand the gravity of the situation here" Katrina snapped growing rather infuriated with her mother's lack of concern toward the possibility of her sister poisoning her child, " What if I was pregnant?"

While Gold held no expression to his face, the grip on his cane tightened tremendously to the point his knuckles were turning white .Kira stilled her eyes wide as saucers as though she were imagining the tragic scenario with utter horror, but eventually found her voice.

"Leila wouldn't do something like this"

"Oh and what would she do?" Katrina snapped feigning curiosity, "shoot me, drown me, burn me at the stake?"

"Katrina, please"

But, Kira's pleas fell on deaf ears as Katrina merely rolled over so that she was no longer facing her mother.

"Think it would be best you left" Gold replied coolly

It was few moments before Katrina heard the familiar sound of clicking heels wonder off. Kat bit her lip as tears threatened to spill over her eyes, she could clearly see that that bitch had her mother wrapped around her finger. She had to get Belle out of her grasp before she sunk her claws into her too, provided she hadn't already somehow. But, right now as far as she was concerned even with Emma's help she herself was helpless a feeling she never accepted well.

"Rum" she sniffed as called out to her husband before rolling back over to face him

"Yes, pet?" he asked with soft brown eyes

"Will you lay down with me?" she asked softly as though she were a small child too frightened to sleep on her own

To which he sighed as he stood up and motioned her to scoot over before easing himself into the bed, pulling her to him gently so that her head rested on his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Odile" Robin cried out as she reached the mountain, " Odile" _

"_They must be inside" Lilith concluded gesturing towards the entrance_

"_How do we get in?"Robin asked staring at the seemingly impenetrable stone wall_

"_I'm getting to weak in my old age" Lilith warned, "You'll have to go through alone" _

"_Then how do I get through?"_

"_Just walk" _

_Robin paused, _

" _That's it I just walk in, no spell, riddle , special handshake" _

_Lilith nodded solemnly _

"_O.K" Robin took a deep breath closed her eyes before stepping clear through the mountain as though it were transparent as the air she breathed._

_When she finally opened her eyes she found herself surrounded in a wondrous cavern filled with both stalactites and stalagmites covered in made of what looked like quarts. As she moved to touch them they glowed,_

"_I know right" I voice admitted causing Robin to whorl around in terror only to find Odile staring back at her, " They made of pure magic, I've already got a bag full" _

"_Odile, we have to leave now"_

"_I know can you imagine how many beans we're going to get for these" Odile smirked hoisting a bag over her shoulder ready to leave before Robin blocked her_

"_No I mean without the fairy dust" Robin explained, " We can't take this stuff ,or we'll destroy magic completely"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

"_Lilith told me that this fairy dust is reason for all the magic in the magical realms and if we take it all fae magic will disappear forever" _

"_Woah woah" Odile coaxed, " Slow down who is Lilith?"_

"_She's our grandmother's sister"_

_Odile pailed, " You mean the one that tried to…."_

"_To kill me yes I know but, she helped me to find you and warned me about taking the fairy dust" _

"_And you just believed her"_

"_Odile please, when have I ever been wrong about something like this?" Robin plead with her twin sister in sheer desperation _

_Odile paused ,_

"_What about Titiana, without those beans…."_

"_We'll find another way, Lilith can help us she's got older magic than hers" Robin promised holding out her hand hopefully_

_Odile said nothing but, instead took her sisters hand with nod, before exiting the hidden mine. To be greeted by Lilith,_

"_So you're Lilith" Odile greeted with a weak smile_

"_That I am" she nodded with smile,_

_Before either of the sisters had time to think they were surrounded by the pirates, _

"_Well, done Captain" Lilith greeted the aging Captain Morgan "and to think you did this all for me out of the goodness of your heart"_

"_Odile I'm sorry" Killian apologized a pained look in his eyes_

"_She's the fairy" Odile muttered, "The one who told you about this place, you bastards have been here before that's how you knew your way through the jungle"_

"_Why?" Robin wondered aloud, " What could you possibly want with us?"_

"_I needed one of you to get out of here" Lilith sighed , " And the only way I could , was by getting someone to take my place, someone of faye blood"_

"_What about the fairies here?"_

"_Well, like every other fairy in your world my sister had everyone convinced in this world that I was dark fae " _

"_Yeah o.k but, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that is not true" Odile reasoned_

"_Let me finish" Lilith snapped, " Granted they know that now but, even still as it turns out even their magic is much too precious for me to use… and after my sister drained me of my magic"_

"_Whoa now, you mean fairies ….can steal magic.. from other faires?" Robin interrupted, " How is that even possible?"_

"_Fae are the root of all magic" Lilith explained, " And with each generation pure faye blood grows weaker and weaker until they become their own species, like the succubus that can steal the life force of it's victim"_

"_I still don't understand why you didn't just leave with the them" Odile admitted as gestured toward the pirates still surrounding them._

_Lilith didn't responded but, instead looked shamefully at the ground_

"_You told about the fairy dust so they would take you back with them to our world" Robin put together her eyes entirely locked on the powerless fae, " Which is why you need us to get it for you, but why did you lie to me about the whole end of all fae thing"_

" _That wasn't a lie" Lilith spoke softly , " At the time I was so desperate to return home but, the more I began to think about it I realized that the cost would've been my family legacy and magic can be used for nefarious purposes….so much good as sprung from it not to mention without it our kind would die"_

"_I'm afraid that we've have a deal" the captain finally spoke up drawing is sword Lilith, "no one is going back until I get what was promised"_

"_Alright" Odile agreed , " We'll go" _

_Robin panicked as her sister wordlessly entered the cave ; However, she held her tongue and fallowed her sister in the cavern._

_Once in the cave Robin exploded,_

" _Odile we can't do this, granted Titiana would be killed but, there are a lot of good faye out their too"_

_Odile said nothing but, merely held the satchel that pirates had kept the beans in ,_

"_We'll go there and say we need Lilith's help and when she comes in we leave and pirates will be stuck here" Robin cheered in triumph despite Odile's weak smile, " What? It's fool proof" _

" _I can't leave him" Odile whispered "I know he won't leave the crew"_

_She had to be kidding she was going to stay with that bloody pirate,_

"_You…..You've only known him for barely even a day" Robin snapped unable to contain her frustration, "And beside you'd be stuck here"_

"_So what you can come back, right" Odile offered "So even if I am wrong about Killian it won't even matter"_

" _But, what if they.." Robin began still unconvinced_

"_As far as they'll know I'm the last chance they have to get that dust" Odile pressed place one of the beans in her hand, "Not to mention it'll make it the plan more convincing if I stay behind"_

_Robin nodded, despite her hesitation she had to admitted the plan was perfect,_

"_O.K"_

_Odile beamed hugging her sister tightly, " Everything will be fine I promise"_

_The sisters held their breath before exiting ,said magic bean safe in Robin's pocket, when the pirates saw that she was empty handed didn't bode well._

" _It's impossible for us to find anything , we need Lilith to act as our guide" Robin quickly lied to quell them_

_The Captain paused looking between the two before he gave a nod of approval, before Just as Odile predicting_

"_One of you stays with us" he warned_

"_But,….." Odile pretended to protested_

" _With that fairy magic you and your sister could leave" _

" _Then I'll stay behind" Odile sneered taking her place beside Killian_

"_Very well, you may precede ladies" the Captian crooned cockily giving his permission to the other two fae_

_Once inside, Robin quickly retrieved the bean from her pocket and tossed it to the ground just as she had seen Killian do. And just as before a giant portal erupted,_

"_Where did you get magic beans?" Lilith asked _

"_Odile nicked them off one of the pirates" Robin explained before heading toward the portal_

"_What about Odile" _

"_We have to come back for her; if we stay here we'll be in danger. With Odile being the only fae they can't do anything to risk their chances of losing her"_

_To which Lilith nodded in agreement before taking Robin's hand and leaping into the portal, when they finally landed it was in a field not far from the gypsy camp that Robin and Odile traveled in._

"_When do we go back for her" Lilith asked but, received no response, " Odette dear can you hear me…."_

_She paused when she turned to see Robin's horrified expression staring into the satchel unable to move and upon closer inspection Lilith found out why, there were no beans left in the bag_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Katrina awoke she found that sun had long set , which means that Gold had gone home, sighed there was nothing at all she could do about her bitch of an aunt. That was when a pair of clothes with a note on the table next to her caught her eye,

**Meet me by the town welcoming sign, tonight **

Katrina's heart lifted with hope surely her grandfather was on her side, she quickly changed out of her hospital gown and into the black converse, under things, jeans and Alice cooper t-shirt that were left behind. Which on closer inspection she realized to be her own, maybe had gotten them from Rupert? She shrugged it off as she slipped out her room , slightly down the hallway making sure to keep an eye for Dr. Whale.

"Miss" a nurse called out to her making her jump she slowly turned around, "You do realize visiting hours have been over for 2 hours now?"

"Yeah sorry, I was visiting my husband in the coma ward and I guess I must have fallen asleep" she lied swiftly feigning guilt

"Not at all ma'am" the nurse assured filled with guilt for troubling the supposedly tragic woman, " I understand, Goodnight"

" Goodnight" Katrina returned with a warm smile before exiting the hospital and running as fast as her legs could carry her

As she neared the sign she saw a car that had crashed, she moved closer to the car but, couldn't see anyone inside. She cautiously opened the door to confirm, that in fact no was inside the car back or front.

"What the hell is going on around here" she wonder aloud as searched for anything that could identify the owner of the car, " I mean I get it the savor is here but, still poisonings and know this , this is more like something out of a soap opera or something"

As she continued to search the front of the car carefully she noticed a purse on the floor of the passenger's seat lifting it up on the seat ,

"That's never good" Katrina mumbled as she opened the purse pulling out a wallet, flipping it opened to find all money , credit cards in side " Defiantly not good, the only thing missing….."

Katrina paused when she saw gaze fell upon the supposed driver's I.D, Kathryn Nolan

"Hey are you o.k" a voice called out making her almost jump

"Oh …. Yes I'm fine" she assured the stranger before turning back to stare uncertainly at Kathryn's I.D., "But, not so sure about the driver"

* * *

Hey for all you Robert Carlyle fans I'm trying my hand out on fan fictions for Trainspotting, Ravenous and Full Monty. I already have a One shot for Trainspotting, if you want to check that out. Hope you are enjoying the** House of Mab** and feel free to review , tell me what you think, if youy have any suggestions and or questions.


	15. HEY YOU GUYSSPOILER ALERT

Sorry I have not updated in a while folks but, my computer broke and then finals. Good news is that my dad being the great man he is bought me a new one seeing as I mainly use it for school work . Luckly it was just the backlight that was out so able to transfer my things over to Felix ,my new computer,with my new flash drive, a gift from my mother because she's awsome. Then my great aunt died on my mother's birthday, altough we didn't find out until the next day ,not to mention before my first computer broke I was really sick. And now all I have to do is take one more final and get word put in and I'll be back in buisness.

I did some tweaking with the story while I was with out my computer so I'll be revamping it but, I've made an outline that extends to before the latest episode. Which to be honest I couldn't watch right away because of Regina being tortured I mean she was basically born to be miserable it seems. Then I found out Neal got sucked into a vortex thing , he and Emma are both like I love you. And while I do ship SwanQueen, I do have a soft spot for Swan Thief , not to mention all I could think was two things

WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO SPOILER ALERTS

Rum is goint to be pissssssssed

So while I am fixing my story I will be writing new chapers as well and will hopefully have something new when I am finished. Which reminds me, good news for my fellow Carlyle fans, I've started my Ravenous fanfiction.


End file.
